


Blue Constellation

by Ashrey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016, Multi, Polyamory, Reincarnation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrey/pseuds/Ashrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konstelasi ini memang tidak bernama, namun ia memiliki banyak cerita. Bintang emas, merah, dan hitam berpendar dengan takdirnya masing-masing; saling bertautan membentuk sebuah konstelasi yang indah dengan jutaan cerita dan rasa. </p><p>Bagai sebuah tautan konstelasi bintang, Tetsuna tidak pernah mengira bahwa takdir akan mempertemukannya dengan Nash dan Akashi, dua orang pria yang memiliki luka di dalam hatinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Halo, Ashrey di sini~ sudah lama rasanya saya tidak menulis fic, terutama yang sepanjang ini :”>
> 
> Pertama saya mau ucapkan banyak makasih buat panitia Miragen+ yang sudah mengadakan event ini, terutama Neoratu a.k.a mamanya anak-anak tim Star yang ternyata maso semua kaya mamanya. Husbando(s) dengan supportnya yang ngebuat saya keep on writing, serta para beta reader yang rela “melelahkan” matanya buat membaca dan mengkoreksi fic ku ini.
> 
> Juga buat Grey, Makasih buat ilustrasi-ilustrasi cantiknnya //////////
> 
> Last but not least, para pembaca di mana pun anda berada~ dan mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, dan selamat membaca!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Karakter bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya Tetsuya dah punya harem sendiri :)) ( the story itself baru punyaku)

 

 

 

 

Part One - Promise

 

Duk, duk, duk.

 

Sebuah bola berwarna jingga memantul pelan lalu bergulir, tak lama seorang pemuda berambut biru menghampiri dan memungut bola itu. Mata birunya berkilat pelan, ia menekuk kakinya dan melempar bola di tangannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Bola itu melayang ke arah keranjang basket, memantul di bibir ring; mengenai papan dibelakangnya hingga akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

 

Tetsuya menghela nafas frustasi, berjalan dan memungut lagi bola itu. Mengambil ancang-ancang lain dan memfokuskan semua kemampuannya pada lemparannya, tetapi hasil yang sama terulang, bola jingga itu melenceng dari sasaran; malah kali ini tidak menyentuh keranjang sama sekali. “Aah, padahal aku sudah melakukannya seperti yang diajari Aomine- _kun_ ,” dengusan kecil keluar dari hidungnya karena kesal. “ _Shoot_ ku benar-benar payah sekali,” gerutunya sambil mengambil bola yang tadi menggelinding ke sudut lapangan.

 

“Kuroko?” suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya, membuat dirinya nyaris melompat dari tempatnya berdiri.

 

“Ah, halo Akashi- _kun._ Kamu belum pulang?” ia bertanya pada sosok berambut merah yang muncul dari balik pintu.

 

“Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, Kuroko,” jawab Akashi. “Latihan ekstra lagi?” Tetsuya mengangguk kecil tanpa memberi jawaban, ia menembak bola ke arah keranjang sekali lagi, dan membuahkan hasil yang tidak berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah. Tetsuya kembali menggerutu pelan, membuat Akashi tertawa kecil. “ _Shoot_ memang bukan keahlianmu, Kuroko,” gelengnya, Akashi mengambil bola yang bergulir kearah kakinya, mengambil ancang-ancang dengan matang, kemudian melemparkan bola itu dengan akurasi yang tinggi.

 

Bola itu pun masuk dengan mulus ke dalam keranjang, membuat Kuroko menghela nafas ketika melihatnya. Akashi melakukannya dengan begitu mudah.

 

“Usahamu dalam memperbaiki diri sangat kuhargai,” ujar Akashi, mata merahnya tidak lepas dari bola yang kini bergulir pelan. “Namun kamu tetap harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu.” Ia berjalan, memungut bola itu dan menaruhnya di tempat bola. “Apakah kamu sadar sekarang sudah hampir jam delapan, hm?” bola matanya bergerak ke sudut mata, berusaha menangkap sosok Tetsuya yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

 

“Ah… sudah hampir jam delapan ternyata…. Akashi- _kun_ sendiri?” Tetsuya bertanya balik dengan sebelah alis terangkat, membuat Akashi tersenyum simpul ketika mendapatkan perlawanan kecil itu.

 

“Aku baru saja selesai rapat dengan organisasi kesiswaan," jawabnya santai, berjalan ke arah Tetsuya yang masih memegang bola.

 

“Keseriusan Akashi- _kun_ dalam berorganisasi memang sangat bagus, tapi Akashi- _kun_ harus tetap memperhatikan kondisi badanmu,” balas Tetsuya datar, membuat Akashi reflek terkekeh pelan.

 

“Aku akan pulang jika kamu sudah selesai, Kuroko.” Akashi mengambil bola lain yang berada di tangan Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya menghela nafas pendek dan akhirnya menyerah kepada ketua tim basketnya itu. “Nah, begini kan enak,” ujar Akashi sembari menepuk pelan bahu Tetsuya. “Ayo, kubantu membereskan agar kita sama-sama bisa lekas pulang.” Pasrah, Tetsuya pun mengiyakan permintaan Akashi, mengambil tempat bola dan selembar lap. Sementara Akashi berjalan hilir mudik mengumpulkan bola-bola yang berserakan, kemudian menaruh bola-bola itu di keranjang kecil di sebelah Tetsuya, yang sekarang sedang duduk di lantai dan mengelap bola-bola itu. “Aku serius Kuroko, kekuatanmu bukan pada _shoot,_ tapi pada operan,” ujar Akashi sambil masih memunguti bola. Tetsuya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Akashi, membenarkan perkataannya.

 

“Namun bukankah lebih baik aku juga punya kartu as cadangan, Akashi- _kun?_ ” Tetsuya berujar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bola yang sedang dilapnya. “Akashi- _kun_ sendiri tahu kelemahan _misdirection_ kan?” Akashi mengangguk, memahami betul kelemahan _skill_ Tetsuya yang satu itu.

 

“Karena itu kamu ingin melatih _shoot_ mu?” anggukan kecil Tetsuya menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Akashi.

 

“Aomine- _kun_ berusaha membantuku dalam memperbaiki _shoot_ ku, tapi sejauh ini hasilnya sepertinya hampir tidak ada.” Tetsuya memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas. Akashi yang sudah selesai memungut bola menghampiri Tetsuya dan duduk di hadapannya.

 

“Aku bisa membantumu jika kamu mau. Jika porsi latihanmu ditingkatkan….” Ketika mendengar saran yang dilontarkan Akashi, Tetsuya mengerang lemah sembari menaruh dahinya di bola yang ia lap. Membuat senyum simpul tersungging di bibir Akashi.

 

“Apapun selain itu, Akashi- _kun_ ,” pintanya datar, dengan sukses membuat derai tawa lembut keluar dari mulut Akashi. Tetsuya mengerenyitkan alisnya, mengeluarkan helaan nafas lain, kemudian menaruh bola yang dipegangnya ke tempatnya.

 

“Sudah?” tanya Akashi, ia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya, disambut Tetsuya dengan anggukan, berterimakasih atas bantuan itu. “Nah, mari kita pulang, atau kamu ingin mandi dulu? Sebelum ruang loker dikunci, hm?”

 

“Tidak, aku akan mandi di rumah saja.”

 

“Baiklah kalau begitu, kita masukkan bola-bola ini ke gudang lalu pulang.” Akashi mendorong keranjang bola yang lebih besar, sementara Tetsuya mendorong keranjang yang lebih kecil, serta tidak lupa menaruh lap di tempatnya semula. “Sudah semua, Kuroko?”

 

“Ah sebentar, Akashi- _kun_. Tasku masih di dalam.” Akashi mengangguk, menunggu Tetsuya yang berlari kecil ke arah tas hitam yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan, lalu menyelempangkan tasnya di bahu.

 

“Sudah semua? Akan kukunci.”

 

“Silahkan, Akashi-kun.”

 

Akashi mengunci pintu ruang klub basket, “Nah, sudah. Ayo kita-- Kuroko?” ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat orang yang diajaknya berbicara sedang melihat ke langit malam, mata biru milik Tetsuya menatap dengan lekat. “Kuroko?” panggil Akashi lagi, membuat Kuroko terhenyak dari kegiatannya.

 

“Ah, maaf, aku sedang melihat bintang.”

 

“Bintang?” Akashi mengangkat mukanya, menatap langit malam. Namun tidak menemukan benda yang dimaksud oleh Tetsuya. “Aku tidak melihat ada bintang malam ini.”

 

“Ah ya- itulah yang dari tadi kupertanyakan…, rasanya sewaktu aku kecil melihat bintang begitu gampang, namun sekarang….” Tetsuya mengangguk, menyetujui hasil observasi Akashi.

 

“Sekarang untuk bisa melihat bintang di Tokyo sudah cukup sulit.”

 

“Eh…? Kenapa?”

 

“Polusi cahaya salah satu penyebabnya,” jelas Akashi. “Tokyo terlalu terang bahkan hingga dini hari, jadi kita tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung disini,” lanjutnya.

 

“Begitukah…? Aku benar-benar baru tahu.” Tetsuya menghela nafas lemah mendengarkan penjelasan Akashi. Akashi tersenyum.

 

“Sebaiknya kita jalan, sudah semakin malam.”

 

“Ah, ya- maaf.” Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi Akashi, berjalan beriringan. Berjalan perlahan, mata biru Tetsuya masih mencari-cari bintang di langit Tokyo.

 

“Tempat terdekat dimana kamu bisa melihat bintang dengan mata telanjang itu di Gunma.”

 

“Eh? Gunma?” gumam Tetsuya dengan bahu melemas, karena jarak Tokyo - Gunma sekitar 3 jam lebih. Itupun dengan mobil pribadi. “Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih dekat selain Gunma, Akashi- _kun?”_

 

“Pantai Norami cukup dekat.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Chiba?”

 

Akashi mengangguk, “Aku pernah melihat rasi Centaurus di sana, walau tidak utuh. Namun…, lokasinya hanya bisa di akses jika kamu memiliki kendaraan pribadi.”

 

“Oh..” Muka Tetsuya menunduk, matanya tidak lagi berusaha mencari bintang di langit, melainkan pada aspal jalanan sekolah yang mengarahkan mereka ke pintu gerbang utama. “Akashi- _kun_ paham mengenai bintang?” suara Tetsuya memecah keheningan yang belum lama tercipta itu; rasa penasarannya pada bintang belum terpuaskan, membuat Akashi hampir tertawa melihatnya.

 

“Aku bukan ahli, tapi sedikit banyak aku tahu. Memangnya kamu tertarik dengan bintang?”

 

Senyum simpul merekah di bibir Tetsuya, “Sewaktu aku kecil aku suka melihat bintang. Menurutku mereka begitu indah. Sayang sekali jika sekarang kita tidak bisa melihatnya di sini,” ujarnya lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat hamparan gelap di atas sana.

 

Akashi mengangguk setuju. “Memang, sayang sekali kita sudah tidak bisa melihat bintang di Tokyo. Bahkan Sirius pun sudah tidak pernah terlihat.”

 

Alis biru Kuroko naik sebelah, “Sirius?”

 

“Nama untuk bintang paling terang,” jelas Akashi. Mulut Kuroko membulat, membentuk huruf o tanpa suara. “Kuroko berminat melihat bintang lagi?” Kuroko dalam sekejab menoleh ke arah Akashi, membuat Akashi menyunggingkan senyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Rupanya selain basket dan literatur ada hal yang bisa menarik perhatian anggota ke enam klub basket Teikou itu.

 

“Ada banyak planetarium di Tokyo.” Akashi tertawa melihat ekspresi muka Kuroko yang kembali mendatar ketika mendengar kata planetarium. “Manten di _Sunshine City_ cukup populer,” alis Akashi sedikit naik ketika melihat bibir Kuroko sepertinya- _manyun_? Akashi tertawa kecil melihatnya. “Memangnya Kuroko sudah pernah kesana?”

 

Gelengan singkat mempertegas jawaban Tetsuya, “Belum.”

 

“Menurutku tempatnya menarik. Cukup lengkap dan mudah di akses pula.”

 

“Akashi- _kun_ sudah pernah kesana?”

 

Akashi mengangguk, “Sudah, makanya aku bisa merekomendasikannya. Terakhir ketika aku berkunjung kesana, harga tiketnya kurang lebih sekitar..., seribu seratus yen, kalau tidak salah ingat.”

 

“Ah..., cukup mahal.”

 

“Jika kamu berminat aku bisa mengajakmu dan yang lain untuk ke sana selepas pertandingan nasional nanti.”

 

Tetsuya memelankan langkahnya, menatap Akashi dengan seksama. “Eh? Akashi- _kun_ tidak keberatan?” Akashi menggeleng pelan. “Tapi kurasa Aomine- _kun_ dan Murasakibara- _kun_ tidak akan berminat….” Tetsuya bergumam pelan.

 

“Atau kita bisa pergi berdua ke pantai Norami.” Akashi tersenyum dan menghentikan langkahnya, matanya memandang Tetsuya.

 

Kali ini Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya, balas menatap mata Akashi. “Hmm, tapi bukankah aksesnya lebih sulit?”

 

“Aku bisa meminta supir untuk mengantarkan kita nanti.”

 

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya spontan menggeleng. “Tidak usah, itu akan sangat merepotkanmu. Manten kurasa sudah cukup, dan apabila yang lain keberatan, tidak jadi pun tidak apa.”

 

“Bila mereka tidak mau, kita bisa pergi ke Manten berdua…. Tapi itu jika kamu tidak keberatan.”

 

“Tentu tidak, aku akan menantikannya. _”_ Tetsuya tersenyum, dan dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan puas dari Akashi yang melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Tetsuya pun kembali berjalan, beriringan dengan Akashi.

 

“Mau kuantar?”

 

“Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.”

 

“Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan.” Akashi pamit, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Tetsuya. Mata Tetsuya menatap punggung Akashi yang berjalan ke arah mobil yang sudah menunggu, tak lepas sedikitpun hingga mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

 

Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, “Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha semaksimalku di pertandingan nasional nanti, Akashi- _kun,”_ ujarnya sambil tersenyum, dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

 

..

..

 

Bola berwarna jingga bergulir pelan, berhenti disaat mengenai sepatu Tetsuya. Ia membungkuk, mengambilnya dengan sebelah tangan, melebarkan kakinya, mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian menembak bola itu ke ring. Belum sempat menyentuh ring, bola itu menukik ke bawah, memantul di atas lantai lapangan dan menggelinding pelan.

 

“Fuh….” Tetsuya menghela nafas pendek, menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya sebelum mereka mengalir ke mata.

 

“Sudah beberapa kali kubilang kamu tidak perlu melatih _shoot_ mu, Tetsuya.”

 

Tetsuya tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang kini berdiri di depan pintu lapangan klub basket. “Ah, Akashi- _kun,_ selamat malam.”

 

“Berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Tetsuya.” Akashi melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Tetsuya sambil memincingkan matanya. Tetsuya berjalan, mengambil bola lain yang berada di dekatnya, lalu membalas tatapan Akashi.

 

“Akashi- _kun_ suka basket?”

 

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak melepaskan tautan mata mereka sama sekali. “Apa hubungan menyukai basket dengan sebuah kemenangan, Tetsuya?” jeda sejenak, diselingi desahan nafas yang terdengar keluar dengan pelan dari Tetsuya. “Menyukai basket tidak akan membawa kita ke dalam kemenangan, seharusnya kamu paham itu.”

 

“Ah…. Tapi apa salahnya jika kita bermain sambil menikmatinya, Akashi- _kun_?” alis Akashi terangkat sebelah, namun tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Senyum muram kini terukir di bibir Tetsuya. “Akashi- _kun_ sudah berubah ya? Akashi- _kun_ sebelum ini-”

 

“Dari awal kami memang dua orang, Tetsuya. Kami hanya bertukar tempat. Hanya itu.”

 

Alis Tetsuya berkerut, tidak terima dengan penjelasan Akashi. “Jika kamu masih ingin mempertahankan posisimu sebagai anggota keenam, sebaiknya hentikan usaha sia-siamu.”

 

“Aku hanya merindukan saat-saat sebelum pertandingan Nasional..., disaat kita semua masih menikmati basket…. ”

 

“Yang hanya bisa dinikmati adalah rasa dari sebuah kemenangan,” nada dingin dan datar, membuat Tetsuya berjengit, menggigit bibirnya secara tak sadar.  Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Tetsuya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menahan agar tetes-tetes itu tidak mengalir turun. “Jika dirimu tidak bisa menerima prinsip itu, silahkan pergi. Karena Teiko yang sekarang tidak lagi membutuhkan bayangan.” Akashi memutar badannya dan melangkah pergi dari gedung olahraga, meninggalkan Tetsuya dalam keheningan.

 

“Bayangan ya…? Jika cahaya terlalu kuat maka sang bayangan pun akan menghilang huh…?” gumaman pelan keluar dari bibir Tetsuya. Beberapa tetes air mata sukses mengalir turun, Tetsuya menghapusnya dengan sebelah tangan, menatap lokasi di mana tadi Akashi berdiri. “Ada satu alasan lain kenapa aku suka bintang, Akashi- _ku_ _n._ Bersinar seterang apapun, sebuah bintang tetap membutuhkan kegelapan untuk bisa terlihat….” Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, lalu menembakkan bola lain ke arah ring.

 

PLOSH!

 

“Ah…. Masuk….” Tetsuya tersenyum, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa lemparan pertamanya yang masuk dengan sukses mungkin adalah lemparan terakhirnya di Teiko.

 

. .

. .

 

Tok tok tok!

 

“Masuk.”

 

Pintu terbuka, sosok Midorima Shintaro muncul dari balik pintu. Akashi yang sedang duduk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ia pegang ke arah wakilnya itu. “Ya, Shintaro?” alis Akashi naik sebelah dan menatap lekat ke arah Midorima, sementara remaja yang bersangkutan berjalan masuk dengan santai ke dalam ruangan ketua klub itu.

 

“Aku berpapasan dengan Kuroko tadi, dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang… aneh,” ujarnya sambil membereskan letak kacamatanya dengan jarinya.

 

“Dan itu adalah…?”

 

“Hmm, 'Semoga Teiko akan menemukan kesenangan dalam bermain…?' Kurang lebih begitu kurasa...,” jelas Midorima, sebelah alis Akashi lagi-lagi naik mendengarnya. Midorima mengedikkan bahunya. “Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, Akashi. Ketika ingin kutanyakan dia sudah menghilang.”

 

“Ah, tipikal Tetsuya.”

 

Midorima mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Akashi. “Aku penasaran, jadi aku kesini untuk memastikan dugaanku.” Akashi tidak menjawab, hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memainkan amplop yang dari tadi masih ia pegang. “Itu-” Midorima memincingkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas benda yang dipegang Akashi. “Kuroko mengundurkan diri?” tanyanya ketika menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipegang oleh Akashi.

 

“Kurang lebih.”

 

“Ah, benar dugaanku kalau begitu,” angguknya. “Kamu tidak menghentikannya?” tanya Midorima heran.

 

“Teiko tidak membutuhkan orang yang tidak berprinsip sama, Shintarou. Kemenangan adalah sesuatu yang mutlak, tidak ada hubungannya dengan suka atau tidak.” Ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat Midorima mengangguk setuju atas pernyataannya. Tangan kanan Akashi yang dari tadi masih memainkan surat pengunduran diri Tetsuya kini berhenti, mengalihkan kegiatannya dengan membuka laci mejanya. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas disana. “Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Shintarou?”

 

“Tidak, aku akan kembali ke lapangan kalau begitu.”

 

“Ah Shintarou, buangkan ini dalam perjalananmu keluar.” Akashi menyodorkan lembaran kertas yang tadi diambilnya dari laci meja. Midorima menerimanya dan memeriksanya secara sekilas.

 

“Planetarium?” Midorima mendongak, mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari lembaran kertas yang berada di tangannya ke arah Akashi. “Aku tidak tahu kamu tertarik dengan hal semacam ini.”

 

“Memang tidak. Buang saja, memenuhi laciku.”

 

Midorima mengerenyitkan alisnya, lalu mengangguk singkat, enggan untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut. “Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi,” pamitnya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan.

 

Pintu tertutup pelan. Akashi kembali menatap amplop putih yang kini berada di atas meja, memegangnya, lalu mulai merobeknya perlahan. “Karena tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan hal yang sudah lepas dari genggaman tanganmu.” Serpihan-serpihan kertas mulai berjatuhan ke atas meja. “Jadi lebih baik jika dihilangkan saja sekalian.”

 

Hari itu, ditahun ketiga SMP Teiko, adalah langit tanpa bintang bagi Tetsuya dan Akashi.

.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....

 

 


	2. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertemuan kembali antara Akashi dan Tetsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Halo, Ashrey di sini~ sudah lama rasanya saya tidak menulis fic, terutama yang sepanjang ini :”>
> 
> Pertama saya mau ucapkan banyak makasih buat panitia Miragen+ yang sudah mengadakan event ini, terutama Neoratu a.k.a mamanya anak-anak tim Star yang ternyata maso semua kaya mamanya. Husbando(s) dengan supportnya yang ngebuat saya keep on writing, serta para beta reader yang rela “melelahkan” matanya buat membaca dan mengkoreksi fic ku ini.
> 
> Juga buat Grey, Makasih buat ilustrasi-ilustrasi cantiknnya //////////
> 
> Last but not least, para pembaca di mana pun anda berada~ dan mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, dan selamat membaca!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Karakter bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya Tetsuya dah punya harem sendiri :)) ( the story itself baru punyaku)

Part two - Reconcile

 

“Kagami!” Teriakan dari tempat Seirin duduk terdengar membahana ketika Kagami berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam keranjang dengan sebuah _alley-oop_ yang tajam.

 

KRING!!!

 

Bel tanda permainan berakhir pun berbunyi.

 

“Whoa! _Nice,_ Tetsu!” Aomine berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Momoi yang duduk disampingnya mengusap tetes air mata yang sempat jatuh tidak tertahan.

 

“Peruntungan Aquarius hari ini sedang berada di atas.” Midorima menghela nafas, namun sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya, sementara Takao terlalu terpana dengan hasil pertandingan hingga tidak menyadari kekontradiktifan perkataan temannya yang satu itu.

 

106-105.

 

Angka-angka itu tertera dengan jelas di papan skor, membuat para pemain Seirin terpekik sesaat, lalu melonjak gembira. Menikmati kemenangan mereka atas Rakuzan, tim yang diunggulkan mungkin oleh hampir semua orang pada _Winter Cup_.

 

Kagami berteriak dan melompat, berlari menghampiri Tetsuya yang masih terdiam melihat papan skor. Ia lalu mengulurkan kepalan tangannya, disambut oleh Tetsuya yang tertawa lepas setelah menyadari bahwa ini bukan mimpi, mereka benar-benar menang dari Rakuzan.

 

Di sisi lain, Himuro tampak tersenyum. Melambaikan tangannya kepada Kagami, yang membalasnya dengan tanda V. Murasakibara mengunyah _snack_ miliknya, mata ungunya tidak lepas dari lapangan. “Kuro- _chin_ benar-benar mengalahkan Aka- _chin_ eh?” gumamnya diantara gigitan _maibou._

 

Sementara di bangku penonton daerah tengah, tampak Kise bersorak riang di antara tim Kaijou. Ia mengguncang Kasamatsu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tetsuya, yang kali ini membalas lambaian Kise dengan sebuah senyum simpul; membuat Kise semakin bersemangat. “Kuroko _cchi_ menang! Seirin menang!” serunya begitu keras, hingga membuat sebuah pukulan di kepala -buah tangan Kasamatsu yang tampak kesal- mendarat.

 

“Kita menang!! Menaaaang!!” Riko berseru, air mata membasahi pelupuk matanya. Ia segera menyeka tetes-tetes itu dengan tangannya, berlari ke kerumunan pemain Seirin yang berkumpul di lapangan. Pelukan bahagia Riko berikan kepada anggota-anggota yang sudah ia asuh selama ini, tidak terkecuali duet cahaya-bayangan yang telah memberikan kontribusi pada detik-detik akhir pertandingan.

 

“Selamat atas kemenanganmu.”

 

Sorak sorai kegembiraan Seirin memelan ketika Akashi menghampiri mereka. Beberapa pandangan pemain Seirin menajam waspada, masih tidak mempercayai pemain Rakuzan itu. Mata Tetsuya mengerjap, ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan anggota timnya, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mantan kaptennya. “Ini bukan kemenanganku, tetapi kemenangan Seirin, Akashi- _kun.”_

 

Senyum simpul muncul perlahan dari sudut bibir Akashi. “Selamat atas kemenangan Seirin kalau begitu.” Tangan kanan diulurkan maju, hendak memberi jabat tangan. Tetsuya memandang tangan itu sesaat, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya, menerima jabatan tangan yang tampak tulus itu. Senyum simpul Akashi merekah menjadi sebuah senyum sempurna, matanya melembut, walau Tetsuya bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata di sana. “Lama tidak berjumpa, Kuroko.” Sebuah panggilan familiar keluar dari bibir Akashi. Mata Tetsuya membulat, memandang seksama sepasang mata merah yang dikenalnya- yang dirindukannya.

 

“Akashi- _kun_?” bibir Tetsuya bergetar pelan, matanya mengerjap, berusaha fokus menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

 

Akashi tersenyum. “Ya, ini aku, Kuroko.” Genggaman tangan Akashi mengencang. Tetsuya membalas salam itu dengan senyum lebar.

 

“Selamat datang Akashi- _kun._ Aku- kami merindukanmu.”

 

Akashi mengangguk, “Pertandingan yang bagus, Kuroko. Namun aku akan memastikan tahun depan adalah kemenangan kami.” Genggaman tangan dipererat, sebelum dilepas perlahan.

 

“Aku dan Seirin akan menantikan saat itu, Akashi- _kun.”_ Tetsuya mengembangkan senyuman lain, begitu lebar dan tampak asing di mukanya yang lebih sering terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

 

“Sei- _chan,_ kita harus segera kembali, sebentar lagi salam penutupan.” Mibuchi memanggil Akashi. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dari Tetsuya, menatap Mibuchi dan memberi sebuah anggukan kecil.

 

“Sampai nanti, Kuroko.”

 

“Sampai nanti, Akashi- _kun,”_ balasnya masih dengan senyum mengembang. Mata Tetsuya tidak lepas dari punggung Akashi yang berjalan kembali ke tempat timnya berada.

 

“Pertandingan yang bagus, Tetsu- _chan._ Seirin layak mendapatkan kemenangan ini, _”_ Mibuchi berujar. Namun sebelum Tetsuya sempat berbicara sepatah katapun, pemain bernomor punggung enam itu melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti Akashi kembali ke tempat timnya berada.

 

“Oi Kuroko! Waktunya salam penutupan!!” Kagami berteriak memanggilnya, Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, berlari kecil ke arah rekan-rekannya yang sudah berada di bangku Seirin. “Apa yang kalian bicarakan?” selidik Kagami ketika Tetsuya sudah sampai di antara anggota Seirin.

 

“Akashi- _kun_ memberiku, ah- Seirin, selamat atas kemenangan kita.” Alis Kagami terangkat sebelah ketika mendengar jawaban Tetsuya. “Aku tidak bercanda, Kagami- _kun._ Akashi- _kun_ sudah kembali.”

 

Kagami mengerenyitkan alisnya, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. Ia mengarahkan dagunya ke arah para pemain yang sudah bersiap untuk salam penutupan. Tetsuya tersenyum pelan lalu mengikuti Kagami, berdiri dengan sigap di antara rekan-rekannya, menunggu gilirannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan anggota Rakuzan; menutup pertandingan _winter cup_ dengan sportifitas yang sama layaknya ketika pertandingan. Tetsuya melirik dengan ujung matanya, melihat Kagami dan Akashi berjabat tangan, menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat kedua pemuda berambut merah itu bertukar salam tanpa masalah.

 

“Ah, Kuroko- _chan_.”

 

“Mibuchi- _san_ , terimakasih atas pertandingan hari ini,” ujar Tetsuya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, alis Mibuchi berkerut, Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, bingung.

 

“Formal sekali..., panggil aku Mibuchi.”

 

“Ah…, Mibuchi- _kun_ kalau begitu.” Mibuchi mengangguk menyetujui lalu membalas uluran tangan Tetsuya. “Aku akan menantikan pertandingan lain dengan Rakuzan.” Mibuchi tertawa,  mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

 

“Kamu anak yang menarik, Kuroko- _chan._ Aku mulai paham mengapa Sei- _chan_ menaruh minat padamu.” Tepukan pelan oleh Mibuchi mendarat di bahu Tetsuya sebelum pemuda itu melepaskan jabat tangan mereka.

 

Mata Tetsuya kembali mengerjap, lalu menoleh ke arah Mibuchi yang kini berjabat tangan dengan Kiyoshi, sembari bertukar ledekan mengenai _uncrowned kings,_ gelar mereka sebelumnya.

 

“Mibuchi terlalu banyak bicara.”

 

“Ah, Akashi- _kun._ ”

 

“Sekali lagi selamat, Kuroko.” uluran tangan familiar kembali dijulurkan, kali ini disambut dengan sigap oleh Tetsuya.

 

“Permainan Rakuzan benar-benar mengagumkan Akashi- _kun._ ” Akashi mengangguk, tidak mengiyakan secara verbal, namun berterimakasih atas pujian yang diberikan Tetsuya. Jabatan tangan hendak dilepas, namun Tetsuya tetap mempertahankan genggamannya, membuat Akashi memperhatikannya dengan seksama “Um…, Sehabis ini…. Apakah Akashi- _kun_ langsung kembali ke Kyoto?”

 

“Tidak. Kami akan kembali ke Kyoto besok.” Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu diam. “Memangnya kenapa, Kuroko?” tanya Akashi, membuat lamunan sekejab Tetsuya buyar.

 

“Ah…. Sebelum Akashi- _kun_ kembali ke hotel, bisakah…. Kita bertemu sebentar?” Tetsuya berujar pelan. Mata mereka bertemu pandang sebentar, sebelum Tetsuya mengalihkannya ke arah tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. Akashi mengangguk, memberi tanggapan positif. “Aku akan ke ruang ganti Rakuzan kalau begitu.”

 

“Tidak usah, aku akan menghampirimu di ruang ganti Seirin. Kuroko tunggu saja disitu.” Tetsuya membuka mulutnya untuk menolak, namun melihat pemain yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk bersalaman, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan mengangguk. “Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Kuroko.” Genggaman tangan dilepas dan Akashi pun berlalu. Tetsuya menghela nafas, kembali bersalaman dengan anggota Rakuzan yang lain, kemudian bersiap untuk penutupan _winter cup_ dengan Seirin sebagai juaranya.

 

. .

. .

 

Piala di tangan, anggota klub basket Seirin menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruang ganti dengan riang. Kagami dan Hyuuga tak henti-hentinya menyeringai, hal yang sama juga terukir di muka pemain-pemain lain.

 

Tetsuya memutar keran pancuran, membuat tetes-tetes air hangat mulai keluar dengan ritme yang stabil. Desahan kecil keluar perlahan dari bibir pemuda itu ketika air hangat mulai menghujani badannya yang penuh dengan peluh dan rasa letih. Tangan Tetsuya kemudian mengambil dan membuka botol _shampoo._ Menuangkan sedikit di telapak tangan sebelum menggosokkannya dengan lembut di kepalanya, membersihkan sisa-sisa keringat yang menempel di sana.

 

“Oi Kuroko? Kamu masih mandi?” Kagami berteriak dari luar ruang _shower_. Mengganggu ritual membersihkan diri milik Tetsuya dengan sukses. “Kami semua sudah selesai, jangan lama-lama atau kami tinggal!” seru Kagami lagi, membuat Tetsuya yang sedang membersihkan rambutnya kelilipan busa _shampoo_ dengan sukses.

 

Tetsuya buru-buru membasuh rambut dan matanya, mematikan keran dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari ruang _shower_. “Kalian duluan saja ke Maji, aku masih ada urusan,” ujarnya sambil sedikit menggerutu. Secinta-cintanya Tetsuya pada vanilla, kelilipan busa _shampoo_ vanilla tidak termasuk dalam daftarnya.

 

“Urusan apa?” Kagami menaikkan alisnya, menatap Kuroko dengan seksama.

 

“Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Akashi- _kun._ ”

 

“Akashi lagi eh? Masalah kalian belum selesai?”

 

“Kami tidak pernah punya masalah, Kagami- _kun_.” Alis Tetsuya berkerut, Kagami hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

 

“Yang kulihat tidak begitu,” ujarnya. Namun sebelum Tetsuya membantah, Kagami melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Jangan lama-lama, nanti _coach_ mengamuk.” Tetsuya mengangguk dan Kagami pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Helaan nafas pelan dikeluarkan Tetsuya sebelum melanjutkan ritual bebersihnya. Keran kembali diputar, semburan air hangat  keluar dari pancuran. Kali ini botol sabun cair dibuka Tetsuya, menuangkannya pada tangan dan menggosoknya hingga berbusa, sebelum memakaikannya ke badannya dan membersihkannya dengan seksama.

 

Tetsuya kembali menikmati guyuran air hangat pada badannya, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya ketika mengingat pertandingan tadi. Siapa yang mengira tim sekecil Seirin akan mengalahkan Rakuzan dan memenangkan _winter cup_? Jujur saja, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun sempat pesimis ketika _misdirection_ miliknya terus dipatahkan oleh Rakuzan. Berbicara tentang Rakuzan, pikiran Tetsuya melayang ke sosok ketua klub basket dari Kyoto itu. Akashi Seijuro, mantan ketuanya di Teiko, salah satu anggota generasi keajaiban yang paling kuat. Pada menit-menit akhir pertandingan, gaya permainan tunggal milik Rakuzan mulai berubah menjadi permainan tim. Saat itu Tetsuya memang mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain, namun siapa yang menyangka Akashi yang dirinya kenal akan kembali? Tetsuya mengulum senyum, menutup matanya, memutar kembali memorinya pertemuannya kembali dengan Akashi.

 

Pintu ruang ganti kembali terbuka, Tetsuya menghentikan ritual bebersihnya untuk melongokkan kepala. “Kagami- _kun_ , sudah kubilang aku akan menyusu-”

 

“Halo, Kuroko.”

 

“Akashi- _kun?”_ Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, namun sosok Akashi Seijuro tidak hilang dari sana.

 

“Tadi Kagami menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk,” jelas Akashi, “Katanya Kuroko sedang menunggu di dalam, dan kukira Kuroko sudah siap jadi….” kalimat Akashi menggantung. Tetsuya menelan umpatannya untuk Kagami, memberi Akashi anggukan kecil. “Aku akan menunggu di luar saja kalau begitu.”

 

“Ah, tidak usah Akashi- _kun._ Sebentar lagi aku selesai…. Kamu bisa duduk di bangku ruang ganti jika tidak keberatan.”

 

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang ganti.” Tetsuya mengangguk, dan ketika punggung Akashi menghilang di balik pintu, tangannya menyalakan kembali keran air. Segera membasuh sisa busa sabun di badannya, kemudian mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk, sebelum menyampirkannya di pinggang. Pintu ruang ganti didorong perlahan, mata Tetsuya menangkap sosok Akashi yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku ruang ganti. Jemari pemuda itu sedang memainkan _keyboard_ ponsel miliknya. Akashi yang menyadari kedatangan Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya, dan sepasang alis merah melengkung ke atas melihat kondisi pakaian Tetsuya. “Apa kamu selalu berganti baju di ruang ganti?”

 

“Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Akashi- _kun?”_

 

Alis Akashi berkerut sebentar lalu kembali seperti semula, “Tidak, tidak apa.” Tetsuya mengedikkan bahunya, mengambil pakaian bersih dari tas olah raganya, dan memakainya. “Apa yang ingin Kuroko bicarakan denganku?” Pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar dari bibir Akashi. Tetsuya yang sedang memakai baju sempat berhenti sebentar untuk memandang pemuda itu.

 

“Ah…. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting, tapi….”

 

“Hm?”

 

Tetsuya membalik badannya, menatap Akashi dengan seksama. “Apakah…, Akashi- _kun_ keberatan jika nanti aku menghubungi Akashi- _kun_?” Alis Akashi kembali berkerut, namun sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Tetsuya melanjutkan ucapannya. “Untuk membicarakan hal-hal mengenai basket, seperti latih tanding dan semacamnya,” jelasnya, mulut Akashi kembali terkatup, batal berbicara. “Tidak bisa ya…?”

 

Akashi mendesah pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya. “Bisa, walau untuk latih tanding mungkin harus didiskusikan lebih lanjut, karena jadwal Rakuzan sedikit padat.” Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu mulai membereskan tas olahraganya.

 

“Boleh aku memberi nomor ponsel dan _e-mail_ Akashi- _kun_ pada _coach?_ ” Akashi mengangguk, “Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memberikannya pada _coach_ , agar _coach_ dan Akashi- _kun_ bisa membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Terimakasih, dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Akashi- _kun.”_

 

“Tidak perlu sekaku itu Kuroko. Kita ini teman, kalau kamu ingin menghubungiku untuk membicarakan hal selain basket pun tidak apa.”

 

“Ah…. Aku takut mengganggu kesibukanmu Akashi- _kun._ ” Geleng Tetsuya pelan sambil menutup resleting tas olahraganya. Akashi menghela nafas, bangun dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati Tetsuya dan menatapnya seksama.

 

“Jangan konyol, Kuroko. Aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu oleh tim Teikou, terutama olehmu. Ah…. Mungkin terkadang Kise agak menganggu dengan spam emailnya, tapi kamu bukan Kise kan?” Tetsuya tersenyum simpul, lalu tertawa kecil.

 

“Bukan, Akashi- _kun._ ”

 

“Tidak mengganggu kalau begitu.” Akashi tersenyum kemudian berdiri, “Sudah Kuroko?” Tetsuya mengangguk, menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

 

“Akashi- _kun_ tidak membawa tas?”

 

“Tasku sudah berada di bus Rakuzan.” Pintu ruang ganti dibuka, Akashi keluar terlebih dulu dan Tetsuya mengekor di belakangnya. “Kuantar sampai tempat Seirin berkumpul."

 

“Tidak usah Akashi- _kun,_ kurasa mereka semua sudah berangkat ke Maji.”

 

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, melihat ke arah Tetsuya. “Mereka meninggalkanmu?” Tetsuya mengangguk, namun ketika ia melihat alis Akashi berkerut, Tetsuya pun tertawa.

 

“Aku yang memintanya, agar mereka tidak menunggu terlalu lama.” Akashi mengangguk paham. “Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantar Akashi- _kun_ ke tempat Rakuzan berkumpul,” senyum Tetsuya, Akashi mengangguk.

 

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kutunjukkan arahnya.” Akashi berjalan santai, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Tetsuya. “Anggota Seirin sepertinya menarik.” Kuroko mengangguk, membenarkan.

 

“Akashi- _kun_ sendiri bagaimana di Rakuzan?”

 

“Cukup menyenangkan kurasa, mereka orang-orang yang menyenangkan dan bisa diandalkan.”

 

“Syukurlah kalau begitu.” Tetsuya menatap Akashi sebentar,  matanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan, mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

 

“Aku merasa masih ada hal yang ingin kamu bicarakan selain masalah tadi.” Lirikan mata Akashi yang sekejab namun tajam membuat Tetsuya menahan nafasnya. Akashi memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas, “Ini soal diriku yang satu lagi bukan?”

 

Hening.

 

“Ah, _jackpot_.”

 

“Akashi- _kun_ tidak perlu menjawabnya jika Akashi- _kun_ tidak mau.”

 

Kepala Akashi menggeleng, “Mungkin nanti, tapi tidak sekarang,” Tetsuya mengangguk paham.

 

“Maaf kalau aku-”

 

“Sei- _chan_!!” suara yang tidak asing memotong ucapan Tetsuya. Kedua pemuda yang sedang berjalan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. “Ah, disini kamu rupanya. Sebentar lagi bus kita sudah mau berangkat, pelatih memintaku untuk mencarimu.” Mibuchi menghampiri sambil berlari kecil. “Urusanmu dengan Kuroko- _chan_ sudah selesai?”

 

“Sudah, Mibuchi- _kun.”_

 

Mibuchi terlonjak kaget mendengar jawaban Tetsuya. “Aaah!! Jantungku! Kuroko- _chan!!_ sejak kapan kamu disini?” tanya Mibuchi, tangannya memegang dadanya, mengusapnya perlahan.

 

“Aku dari tadi sudah disini, Mibuchi- _kun_.”

 

Alis Mibuchi berkerut, sementara Akashi tersenyum. “Ah- ya ya, aku lupa, dirimu dan Mayuzumi itu sejenis,” keluhnya sambil menghela nafas. Tetsuya mengangguk, membenarkan. “Tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan kemampuanmu ini, bahkan dengan Mayuzumi sekalipun aku masih tidak terbiasa,” gerutunya.

 

“Maafkan aku, Mibuchi- _kun._ ”

 

“Tidak baik meminta maaf untuk hal yang kamu sengaja, Kuroko,” tegur Akashi. Senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya.

 

“Ah, ketahuan ya.” Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, bibirnya berkedut, menahan senyum. Mibuchi menyipitkan matanya, menatap Tetsuya dengan curiga. “Aku memang tidak bisa membohongi Akashi- _kun,_ ” ujarnya sambil tertawa, membuat Mibuchi mendengus ketika mendengarnya.

 

“Kuroko tidak sepolos yang kamu duga, Mibuchi.”

 

“Tidak baik bergosip di depan orangnya, Akashi- _kun,_ ” balas Tetsuya datar. Akashi tertawa, Mibuchi mengerjapkan matanya.

 

“Jarang-jarang aku melihat orang yang bisa membantah Sei- _chan_.”

 

“Kuroko dari dulu memang unik.” Angguk Akashi setuju, Tetsuya hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tidak memberikan jawaban verbal apapun. Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tetsuya ke seniornya. “Mibuchi, kurasa kita sebaiknya bergegas, pelatih dan yang lain sudah menunggu bukan?” anggukan positif merupakan jawaban Mibuchi. Akashi melempar pandangan matanya kembali ke arah Tetsuya, “Kurasa Kuroko cukup mengantarku sampai sini saja.”

 

“Ah….” Tetsuya menatap sepasang mata merah milik Akashi. Bahu Tetsuya menurun, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan berbicara denganku, Akashi-kun. Kuharap perjalanan kalian aman dan menyenangkan.” Tetsuya membungkukkan badannya sedikit, memberi salam sebelum berpamitan.

 

“Sampai nanti, Kuroko.” Akashi memutar badannya dan melangkah bersama Mibuchi, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih menatap punggungnya.

 

. .

. .

 

“Oi Kuroko! Jangan bengong saja! Ini _milkshake_ mu.”  Kagami menaruh segelas minuman favorit Tetsuya di hadapan pemuda itu. Mata Tetsuya berkedip, kembali fokus melihat sekitarnya. Tetsuya mengambil gelas di depannya, mengatupkan bibir di sedotan dan meminum hidangan vanilla itu. “Masih memikirkan Akashi?” Kagami bertanya sembari membuka bungkusan burger miliknya.

 

Seruputan _milkshake_ terhenti, “Siapa bilang aku memikirkannya?” mata biru Tetsuya menatap tajam Kagami yang masih santai memakan burger-burger miliknya. Kagami mengedikkan bahunya, menelan kunyahan burger di mulutnya, suara hiruk pikuk anggota klub basket Seirin terdengar diantara mereka.

 

“Mukamu boleh datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi aku bisa membacamu. Sejak kedatanganmu di Maji, auramu di sekelilingmu sudah tidak enak,” tegur Kagami, sambil membuka bungkusan burger lainnya. Alis Tetsuya berkerut, hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membantah namun terhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Satu tangan merogoh saku celananya, mengambil benda yang berbunyi itu, membukanya perlahan. Mata Tetsuya berkedip ketika melihat _e-mail_ yang kini terpampang di kotak masuknya, ibu jarinya hendak menekan tombol baca, namun dia mengurungkannya. “Kenapa?” nada menyelidik masih terdengar jelas dari Kagami yang duduk di depannya. Tetsuya mengangkat mukanya, menatap Kagami sebentar lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya. “Kalau aku jadi kamu aku akan menghadapinya sampai selasai.” Gumam Kagami diantara kunyahan burgernya, Tetsuya terdiam dan menghela nafas, bola matanya berputar ke arah Kagami, memberi atensi kembali ke cahayanya itu.

 

“Seperti Kagami- _kun_ dan Himuro- _kun_?” Kagami mengangguk. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas, diam sejenak sebelum membuka matanya dan menekan tombol kotak masuk untuk membaca surat elektronik itu. Matanya bergerak pelan kata demi kata, hingga titik penghabisan kalimat, lalu bahunya yang tegang melemas, disusul sebuah senyum yang terkembang perlahan di bibirnya. Sinar mata Kagami melembut melihat semua itu, dan kembali memakan burger dengan lebih santai.

 

“Yap, seperti Himuro dan aku.”

 

Senyum penuh terpampang dengan manis di bibir Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengangguk, membalas _e-mail_ itu sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan ritual meminum _milkshake_ favoritnya.

 

. .

. .

 

“Sei- _chan_ sedang berkirim pesan dengan siapa?” kepala Akashi terangkat,  pandangan matanya yang daritadi menatap layar ponsel kini beralih ke Mibuchi. Ia menutup ponselnya ketika selesai membaca pesan balasan yang masuk tak lama setelah ia mengirim surelnya.

 

“Dengan seseorang yang sepertinya mengira aku marah padanya.” Akashi tersenyum lembut lalu memandang keluar jendela. Mibuchi memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencerna perkataan Akashi.

 

“Tetapi Sei- _chan_ sudah meluruskannya kan?” anggukan pelan adalah jawaban yang diterima Mibuchi. “Bagus kalau begitu, nah sekarang mari istirahat, hotel kita cukup jauh dari sini.”

 

“Ya, karena begitu sampai di hotel kita harus me _review_ pertandingan tadi.”

 

Suara erangan dan lenguhan para pemain yang mengisi bus Rakuzan membuat Akashi memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

 

. .

. .

 

“Oi Kuroko ayo cepat! Jangan menatap HP terus!!” Teriakan Kagami memecah konsentrasi Tetsuya pada layar ponselnya. Mata Tetsuya berkedip lalu membalas surel yang masuk ke kotak pesannya. Jemarinya mengetik dengan cepat sebelum menekan tombol kirim dan memasukan ponselnya ke kantung celana. Tetsuya kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Kagami yang sedang menunggunya di depan pintu kelas.

 

“Maaf Kagami- _kun_.”

 

Kagami mendengus. “Yah, setidaknya jangan melakukannya di lapangan, _coach_ akan membunuhmu,” sarannya, Tetsuya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

 

. .

. .

 

“Sei- _chan_?” Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke Mibuchi, “Bertukar surel lagi?” pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu bertanya sambil membuka seragamnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olahraga. Akashi mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ponselnya lagi, mengetik kata-kata balasan kepada lawan bicaranya lalu menutup ponselnya ketika selesai membalas. Ia menaruh ponsel itu di loker miliknya, menguncinya sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu, “Ponselmu tidak dibawa Sei- _chan?_ ” tanya Mibuchi sambil berjalan menyusulnya.

 

“Tidak, kita mau latihan. Begitupula dia.”

 

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Mibuchi. Ia menjejakan kakinya, berjalan mengekor Akashi ke lapangan Rakuzan.

 

. .

. .

 

Nada dering terdengar dari ponsel Tetsuya, membuat tangannya dengan sigap mengangkat panggilan masuk itu. Matanya melirik nama penelefon dengan pandangan berbinar, perlahan-lahan bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum simpul yang manis, sebelum menekan tombol jawab. Mengapit ponsel di antara telinga dan bahunya sementara ia mencoba melanjutkan berpakaian dengan sedikit kesulitan. Kagami yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruang _shower_ memutar bola matanya ketika melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

 

“Ah- halo? Tidak, tidak mengganggu, kok. Iya, Seirin sudah selesai latihan, Akashi- _kun_ sendiri bagaimana?” suara rendah Tetsuya terdengar jelas di ruang ganti yang sepi, Kagami berganti baju dalam diam, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Tetsuya yang kini sedang kesulitan memakai celana panjangnya.

 

“Taruh dulu ponselmu Kuroko, tidak lucu bila kamu jatuh dan terluka gara-gara celana seragam,” gerutu Kagami sambil menggelengkan kepala.

 

“Ah, barusan itu Kagami- _kun,_ Akashi- _kun._ ” Kagami mendesah lelah, mendecih kecil ketika melihat Tetsuya... manyun? Sebelum ia meletakkan ponselnya di loker, buru-buru memakai celana seragamnya. Sambil memutar bola mata, Kagami merapihkan tas olahraganya, menyelempangkan tas itu di bahu. Bersiap untuk pulang.

 

“Aku duluan Kuroko!” seru Kagami sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, Tetsuya mengangguk kemudian menutup ujung ponselnya dengan sebelah tangan.

 

“Hati-hati di jalan, Kagami- _kun_ , selamat liburan.”

 

“Yep. Selamat liburan,” balas Kagami sambil menyeringai, namun mengerenyitkan alisnya ketika menyadari bahwa Tetsuya kembali asik dengan ponselnya. Ia mendesah frustasi sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan; tersenyum simpul sebentar, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tetsuya di ruang ganti.

 

Yah, siapa ia untuk menyatakan bahwa musim dingin bukan musim untuk bercinta hm?

 

. .

. .

 

“Kuroko?”

 

Mata Tetsuya berkedip, melepaskan pandangannya dari langit malam Kyoto. “Ah, maaf Akashi- _kun_ , aku sedikit melamun.”

 

“Apakah jalan-jalan kita membosankan?”

 

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, “Tidak, Nishiki tempat yang menarik, aku belum pernah ke sini. Banyak makanan khas Kyoto yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya,” jelasnya dengan cepat dan bersemangat, meyakinkan Akashi bahwa hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

 

Akashi mengangguk, “Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu mengunjungi kuil Tenryu-ji, tapi lebih baik mengunjunginya di musim gugur, atau mungkin selepas latih tanding dengan Seirin nanti.”

 

Tetsuya tersenyum, gelanyar bahagia merambati hati dan pikirannya. “Tidak perlu repot-repot Akashi- _kun,_ Seirin ke Kyoto untuk berlatih tanding, bukan jalan-jalan,” ucapan Tetsuya membuat Akashi terkekeh kecil.

 

“Ah, tajam seperti biasa eh? Kamu tak banyak berubah, Kuroko.”

 

“Benarkah? Aku sekarang lebih tinggi dan lebih berotot, Akashi- _kun,_ ” bantah Tetsuya, alisnya berkerut, lalu memperlihatkan lengannya yang tampak kurus, menunjukkan pola-pola otot di sana.

 

Tawa lain keluar dari mulut Akashi, “Bukan secara fisik maksudku- Kuroko ya…, Kuroko.”

 

“Akashi- _kun_ juga masih tetap Akashi- _kun._ ”

 

“Walau diriku ada dua?” langkah Tetsuya mendadak terhenti, ia menatap Akashi dengan seksama. “Ah…. Lupakan, aku hanya melantur,” geleng Akashi pelan, mengajak Tetsuya meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Alis Tetsuya berkerut, ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya, berusaha menyusul Akashi diantara kerumunan pengunjung pasar Nishiki di malam hari itu.

 

“Akashi- _kun_ ingin membicarakannya….?”

 

“Tidak.”

 

Dada Tetsuya berdenyut pelan, perih.

 

“Tapi Akashi- _kun…_ , siapa tahu aku-”

 

“Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, atau siapapun mengenai masalah ini, Kuroko.”

 

Tetsuya menahan nafasnya, denyut di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi mendengar penolakan yang sebenarnya lembut itu, namun kali ini Tetsuya memilih untuk diam. “Tadi Kuroko memikirkan apa? Sampai tiba-tiba melamun seperti itu,” pengalihan topik, mata Tetsuya memincing sedikit, memperhatikan Akashi lagi sebelum ia menghela nafas pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

 

“Aku hanya penasaran.”

 

“Hm? Penasaran akan…?”

 

“Apakah di langit Kyoto bisa melihat bintang atau tidak.”

 

“Bintang?” Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. “Kamu masih tertarik dengan bintang?” anggukan lain diberikan Tetsuya, matanya berbinar, menyadari bahwa Akashi masih mengingat hal itu. Akashi mengeluarkan suara ‘hmm’ pelan, menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap langit, “Kurasa tidak, Kyoto terlalu terang.”

 

“Oh….” Kekecewaan merambati hatinya.

 

“Ah, omong-omong jam berapa sekarang?” Akashi membuka ponselnya, melihat penunjuk waktu disana. “Jam 7 malam…, sebaiknya kita bergegas Kuroko, kamu tidak mau tertinggal kereta pulang bukan?”

 

“Ah ya…,” ucapan pelan diiringi bola mata yang menghindar untuk saling bertatap.

 

“Hm? Kedengarannya dirimu enggan untuk pulang?”

 

“Ah…. Sebenarnya aku berpikir untuk pulang agak malam….”

 

Alis Akashi berkerut, “Bukankah Seirin belum libur?” gelengan pelan Tetsuya berikan, Seirin memulai liburnya di minggu akhir Desember, dan itu masih beberapa hari lagi. “Kalau begitu bukankah lebih baik Kuroko pulang agar tidak terlalu lelah besok?” dengan tiap kata yang Akashi ucapkan, rasa nyeri itu kembali datang menghinggapi Tetsuya. Meremas hatinya perlahan, mencampur adukkan isi kepala Tetsuya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas pelan, dan mengangguk lesu.

 

“Yah, kurasa Akashi- _kun_ benar, kalau begitu aku permisi,” Tetsuya membungkuk kecil, berpamitan pada Akashi yang berdiri di depannya. Memutar badannya, hendak berjalan.

 

“Kuroko, tunggu. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun.” Tangan Akashi meraih lengan Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Akashi. Tetsuya menggeleng pelan lalu melepaskan tangan Akashi perlahan.

 

“Tidak usah, Akashi- _kun_ , sudah malam, lebih baik Akashi- _kun_ segera pulang,” ujarnya pelan. Denyut nyeri di dadanya terasa begitu kuat, menggerogoti perasaannya. “Lagipula stasiun Shijo sudah tidak jauh dari sini,” tolaknya halus.

 

Akashi mencoba meraih lagi lengan Tetsuya, namun mengurungkannya, membiarkan tangannya terkulai kembali ke posisinya semula. “Baiklah jika itu yang Kuroko inginkan, kita berpisah disini saja,” ucapan Akashi begitu lembut namun terasa datar dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan. Mata Tetsuya membesar sepersekian detik sebelum kembali seperti semula, datar dan tidak berekspresi.

 

“Baiklah Akashi- _kun._ Aku permisi, terimakasih untuk bantuannya hari ini,” Akashi mengangguk, tidak ada ucapan ‘lain kali’ ataupun ‘sampai nanti’ yang keluar dari bibir kedua pemuda itu. Akashi membalik badannya dan berjalan, disusul oleh Tetsuya yang juga meneruskan berjalan ke arah stasiun, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa langkah Akashi terhenti, bagaiman pemuda itu berbalik, menatap punggung Tetsuya dengan tatatapan bersalah dan juga rindu. Akashi menghela nafas, mengusap mukanya dengan sebelah tangan, dan kembali menatap hingga sosok Tetsuya tertelan lautan manusia.

 

. .

. .

 

Pelajaran terakhir telah selesai, mayoritas remaja di kelas kini tampak membereskan tas dan barang-barang mereka, hendak bergegas pulang, sudah mengantisipasi libur musim dingin yang menunggu mereka. Namun diantara hiruk pikuk obrolan para remaja di kelas itu, dua orang pemuda yang duduk di deretan bangku dekat belakang kelas, -terkenal sebagai duet cahaya bayangan- masih berada di kursi mereka masing-masing

 

“Kuroko, siang ini mau ke Maji?” Kagami memutar kursinya kebelakang, mengahadap Tetsuya yang masih termangu menatap keluar jendela. Pandangan matanya tampak menerawang jauh, tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel miliknya. “Oi, Kuroko?” Kagami memanggil lagi, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengguncang pelan bahu rekannya itu.

 

Guncangan pelan menghenyak Tetsuya dari lamunanannya. Membuatnya reflek menoleh ke sumber gangguan itu, berkedip perlahan ketika melihat muka Kagami yang tampak khawatir, “Ah- maaf, Kagami- _kun,_ aku tidak mendengarmu,” gelengnya pelan, berusaha mencairkan ketegangan dari muka sahabatnya itu. Tapi Kerenyitan alis Kagami membuat Tetsuya berkesimpulan bahwa usahanya gagal.

 

“Belakangan kamu sering bengong, Kuroko.”

 

“Tidak, itu hanya perasaan Kagami- _kun_ saja.”

 

Dengusan kecil, “Jangan bercanda, bahkan senior Izuki saja sempat mengeluhkan hal ini pada _coach_ ,” gerutu Kagami sambil memincingkan matanya. Tetsuya menghela nafas, menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kirinya, memandang tangan kanannya yang masih menggengam erat ponselnya. “Jangan bilang ini karena si pendek berambut merah itu?” selidik Kagami, nadanya jelas-jelas tak suka.

 

“Akashi- _kun_ tidak pendek, Kagami- _kun_ saja yang terlalu tinggi,” balas Tetsuya pelan, secara tak sadar membenarkan pertanyaan Kagami sebelumnya.

 

“Bukankah kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian?”

 

“Kukira juga begitu,” jawab Tesuya jujur, menatap Kagami, tidak lagi mencoba untuk menutup-nutupi resahnya. Kagami mendengus, antara kesal dan kasihan pada partnernya itu, namun tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut, menunggu Tetsutya melanjutkan ucapannya, “....Tapi rupanya Akashi- _kun_ berpendapat lain.”

 

“Ah- pertengkaran kekasih….” Kagami mengangguk-angguk paham, membuat Tetsuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tajam.

 

“Kami bukan kekasih, Kagami- _kun_.”

 

“Aku tidak keberatan mendengarkan ceritamu,” ujarnya tidak menggubris bantahan Tetsuya atas tuduhannya, “Namun kurasa lebih baik kita melakukan percakapan ini di Maji, aku sudah sangat lapar,” seringainya sambil menepuk bahu Tetsuya. “Ayo!” Kagami bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya. Tetsuya menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum simpul, mengambil tasnya dan bangkit dari kursinya, menyusul Kagami yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu.

 

. .

. .

 

“Latihan hari ini selesai sampai disini, petugas yang piket hari ini segera bereskan lapangan dan bola.”

 

Murid-murid klub basket Rakuzan mengangguk, berpencar ketika Akashi menyudahi kalimatnya. Anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga bergegas ke arah ruang ganti, sementara anak kelas satu yang mendapat giliran piket tampak bahu membahu, membereskan lapangan dan bola-bola yang sudah selesai mereka pakai latihan.

 

Akashi berjalan ke arah bangku pemain, mengambil botol minuman, menenggak airnya perlahan sembari menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk di tangannya. Ia melakukan semua itu dengan otomatis sementara kedua matanya masih menatap seksama ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di dekat tasnya.

 

Beberapa minggu belakangan ini kegiatan berkirim surelnya dengan Tetsuya sangat berkurang drastis, hampir nihil malah. Akashi mengambil ponsel itu dan membukanya, melihat kotak masuk yang kosong, menelan air yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa pahit. Sebenarnya memang bukan Tetsuya yang menjaga jarak, namun ialah yang melakukannya.

 

Mata Akashi memandang lekat pada tombol opsi membuat surel baru pada _e-mail_ nya, namun mengurungkan niatnya dan menghela nafas sembari menaruh kembali ponselnya. Sejak kejadian di pasar Nishiki beberapa hari yang lalu, Akashi menyadari bahwa dia takut melukai orang, dalam hal ini Tetsuya, ah tidak, terlebih lagi jika orang itu adalah Tetsuya.

 

Banyak hal yang telah ia lakukan pada pemuda berambut biru itu, dan yang tersering ia lakukan adalah -sedihnya- melukai pemuda minim ekspresi itu. Memang pada aslinya bukan dirinya inilah yang melakukan hal itu, namun apa bedanya mereka berdua? Walaupun semua itu sebenarnya terobati dengan keantusiasan Tetsuya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, masih ada ganjalan besar di hatinya. Akashi mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, dan kembali menyesap air dari botol minumnya. Sebenarnya kedekatannya dengan Tetsuya belakangan ini membuatnya sempat berpikir untuk menjelaskan mengenai entitas dirinya yang lain kepada pemuda itu, namun ide itu kerap kali dia musnahkan setiap dia bertanya-tanya mengenai perasaan yang ia rasakan tiap mengingat pemuda berambut biru itu.

 

Ia suka padanya…. Namun sebagai apa…? Suka yang seperti apa? Rekan? Sahabat? Ataukah....

 

“Sei- _chan_ , HP mu berbunyi.” Teguran Mibuchi membuyarkan lamunannya, tangannya segera mengambil ponsel yang sepertinya sudah berdering dari tadi. Ia menjawab sambil sekilas melihat identitas si penelepon.

 

“Halo? Ah ya aku sendiri,” sapaan ringan meluncur dari mulutnya, “Tidak, tidak mengganggu, latihan Rakuzan sudah selesai.” Mibuchi memperhatikan Akashi yang masih menjawab telepon.  Berharap yang menelepon ketuanya itu adalah Tetsuya, agar beban pikiran Akashi yang belakangan ini tampak menghantuinya bisa menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Namun Mibuchi tidak berharap banyak, karena _feeling_ nya mengatakan bahwa penelofon itu bukanlah Tetsuya. “Ada apa Momoi?” Mibuchi memejamkan matanya, menyeka mukanya dengan handuk. Ia terkadang benci bila _feeling_ nya benar.

 

. .

. .

 

“Halo? Ah Momoi- _san,_ apa kabar?” Tetsuya menjawab panggilan telefon dari Momoi, tangan kanannya mengelus Nigou yang sedang tertidur karena lelah. “Eh? Ya…. Aku bebas tanggal segitu, kenapa?” pertanyaan dilontarkan dan Tetsuya diam sejenak, “ _Street_ basket? Aku tidak keberatan kok, jam berapa?” usapan lain diberikan Tetsuya, membuat Nigou meringkuk senang. “Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti Momoi- _san”_ jawabnya lalu menutup telefon.

 

“ _Street_ basket ya…?” senyum simpul menghias bibir Tetsuya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak bermain bersama anak-anak Teiko dan… mungkinkah nanti Akashi akan datang? Tetsuya melirik ponselnya, menghela nafas pelan, mengingat bahwa mereka sudah tidak pernah bertukar kabar lagi. Selepas liburan musim dingin balasan surel dari Akashi tidak pernah kunjung tiba. Saran dari Kagami untuk mencoba menghubungi Akashi terlebih dahulu pada awalnya memang berbuah, namun lama kelamaan balasan itu semakin lama, lama, dan akhirnya tidak ada sama sekali.

 

Pada dasarnya Tetsuya bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, namun ketika rasa nyeri yang menggerogoti sudah tidak tertahankan, mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk menyerah.

 

. .

. .

 

“Tetsu- _kun_!!!” suara Momoi memecah keheningan pagi itu, Tetsuya menggulirkan matanya ke arah Momoi, melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum simpul. Aomine yang sedang men _drible_ bola, mengopernya ke arah Kise yang kemudian melepas tembakan ke ring, menyaksikannya masuk dengan sukses lalu berbalik dan menyapa Tetsuya.

 

“Aomine- _kun,_ Kise- _kun,_ Momoi- _san.”_

 

 _“_ Kuroko _cchi!_ Selamat ulang tahun~” Kise berlari dan memeluk Tetsuya yang membiarkannya tanpa perlawanan, tidak seperti biasa, “Hadiahnya aku saja ya,” pelukan dipererat, sebelum terlepas karena Kise yang meringis kesakitan terkena _ignite pass_ Tetsuya.

 

“Yo Tetsu,” Aomine menghampiri sambil membawa bola, “Selamat ulang tahun!” seringainya. “Nanti kutaktir _shake_ saja ya, sedang ada _photo book_ Mai- _chan_ yang mau kubeli,” ujarnya tertawa, memekik kesakitan ketika Momoi mencubitnya kesal.

 

“Partner macam apa kamu, huh?! Jangan perdulikan dia Tetsu- _kun,_ aku sudah menyiapkan bekal spesial penuh cinta untukmu ehe~” seru Momoi bangga, membuat Aomine tersedak ludahnya sendiri, menuduh Momoi hendak membunuh Tetsuya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir Tetsuya saat matanya menatap adegan yang familiar itu.

 

“Dai- _chan!_ Jangan menghina masakanku!!”

 

“Kali ini aku setuju dengan Aomine, kamu akan membunuh Kuroko, Momoi.”

 

Senda gurau terhenti ketika sosok Midorima datang dengan muka serius, ia melirik ke arah Momoi dan menggeleng, “Aku mungkin memang berminat jadi dokter, namun bukan berarti aku bisa langsung mengobati bila Kuroko kenapa-napa,” jelasnya, membuat Aomine terbahak-bahak, dan Momoi manyun.

 

“Terima kasih, Momoi- _san,_ aku akan memakannya nanti.” Momoi tersipu, sementara Midorima menggeleng. Kise membisiki Aomine, menrencanakan tindakan untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya.

 

“Selamat pagi semua, kuharap aku tidak terlambat.”

 

Badan Tetsuya menegang, rahangnya mengeras. Gelanyar dingin mulai menyebar dari ujung kaki dan jemari tangannya, Tetsuya memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas, memutar badannya. “Halo, Akashi- _kun,_ ” sapanya pelan, disusul sapaan dari anggota _miracle_ yang lain. Akashi mengangguk, berjalan ke dalam lapangan, mengarahkan langkah kakinya mendekati Tetsuya.

 

“Selamat ulang tahun Kuroko,” ucapnya, mengulurkan fangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Tetsuya mengangguk pelan dan menerima uliran tangan itu, mengharap agar Akashi tidak menyadari betapa dingin tangannya. Jabatan diperetat oleh Akashi, sebelum alis Akashi terangkat sedikit untuk sesaat dan kembali datar.

 

“Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_ ,” jawab Tetsuya, melepaskan jabat tangan mereka. Alis Akashi kembali berkerut, menatap Tetsuya yang menatapnya dengan datar, membuat jantung Tetsuya berdenyut nyeri.

 

“Kurang Muk- _kun_ ya kalau begini,” guman Momoi.

 

“Aku disini--” Murasakibara muncul dari balik pepephonan, mulutnya masih mengunyah _maibo_ dengan fokus penuh. Momoi terlonjak senang, berlari menghampiri Murasakibara, berterimakasih padanya sudah mau datang. “Eh- Aka- _chin_ mengubah jadwal latih kami ke Tokyo, jadi aku sekalian saja.”

 

“Wah, lengkap semua.... Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya?” Kise tersenyum.

 

Aomine berjalan mengambil bola jingga yang tadi dilempar oleh Kise, memutarnya dengan jari “Ada yang berminat bermain _three on three?_ ” seringainya.

 

. .

. .

 

“Kise- _kun_ tidak menginap saja?” telinga Akashi menangkap pembicaraan Tetsuya dan Kise yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Kise mendesah sedih lalu memeluk Tetsuya yang nampak sebal namun membiarkannya.

 

Akashi menahan nafasnya, menahan keinginan untuk memisahkan mereka yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

 

“Aku mau sekali Kuroko _cchi,_ tapi aku tak bisa. Besok aku ada pemotretan,” gelengnya pelan. Tetsuya mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan mengantarkan Kise ke pintu, “Sampai nanti Kuroko _cchi_ , hari ini menyenangkan sekali.” Kise tersenyum, matanya berkilat jahil, membuat Akashi memincingkan matanya, berjaga-jaga seandainya-

 

Cup.

 

Ciuman lembut mendarat di dahi Tetsuya. Membuat sesuatu menggumpal dengan cepat di dasar perut Akashi.

 

“Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko _cchi,_ aku harap kamu akan bahagia selalu,” ujarnya kemudian melindungi sisi sampingnya dari _ignite pass_ yang ternyata tidak kunjung tiba. Kise melirik ke Tetsuya yang sedang memegang dahinya, sambil balik menatap Kise.

 

Gumpalan itu semakin melebar, dan menjalar.

 

“Terima kasih Kise- _kun_ , untuk hari ini aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi tidak ada lain kali.” Kise menyeringai lalu pamit sambil bersorak riang. Tetsuya tersenyum menatap punggung Kise, memberi lambaian kecil sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya. “Akashi- _kun?_ ” Tetsuya terhenyak, kaget melihat sosok Akashi sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tamu.

 

“Kise sudah pulang?” Tetsuya mengangguk sopan, membuat rasa pahit naik ke tenggorokan Akashi, “Kulihat Kise masih sering menempel padamu ya?” tanyanya hati-hati, Tetsuya mengangguk lagi.

 

“Kise- _kun_ masih sama seperti dulu,” senyumnya, membuat Akashi menghela nafas, merasakan remasan hebat di dadanya. Lalu ia tersenyum masam ketika memahami rasa aneh yang dari tadi ia rasakan.

 

Ia cemburu. Pada Kise, dan mungkin juga pada pria atau wanita lain yang dekat dengan Tetsuya.

 

Pertemuannya dengan Tetsuya hari ini menyadarkannya akan hal itu. Memang, Tetsuya tidak mendiamkannya, ia memperlakukan Akashi dengan sopan, sama seperti yang lain. Namun hal itu pula yang membuatnya tak senang, ia tak mau diperlakukan sama dengan yang lain, ia ingin dipeerlakukan sebagai orang yang spesial.

 

Tetapi setidaknya, ia menyadarinya sebelum terlambat. Akashi terdiam, memikirkan langkah-langkah yang akan diambilnya, “Akashi- _kun?”_ penggilan pelan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

 

“Akashi- _kun_ bosan ya?”

 

“Tidak.” Tetsuya mengangguk, namun sinar matanya seolah tidak percaya, “Akashi- _kun_ pulang naik kereta jam berapa?” tanyanya, Akashi mendongak, menatap Tetsuya.

 

“Tidak ada tawaran menginap untukku?” senyumnya.

 

Tetsuya tertegun, diam. Mencoba membuka mulutnya namun urung, dan memilih menatap Akashi yang masih tersenyum dengan lekat, “Memangnya Akashi- _kun_ mau menginap?” Jika menungkinkan senyum di bibir Akashi semakin mengembang mendengar nada pengharapan yang tersirat disana.

 

“Mau,” mata Tetsuya berkilat pelan, masih menatap Akashi, “Tapi tidak bisa,” perlahan kilatan itu menghilang, berganti kekecewaan sebelum kembali datar tanpa ekspresi. Akashi menahan senyumnya, berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Tetsuya setidaknya memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya, “Mungkin lain kali Tetsuya?” tanyanya, Tetsuya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

 

“Yah, lain kali…. Kurasa.”

 

Akashi mengerenyitkan alisnya, langkah pertama yang harus dia lakukan sudah jelas, mencoba menjelajahi rasa ini dan membuat Tetsuya merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak perlu buru-buru, namun pelan dan pasti, karena ia dan Tetsuya masih memiliki waktu.

.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....

 


	3. Nash Gold Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si pesulap lapangan, orang paling arogan yang pernah Tetsuya temui dalam hidupnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Halo, Ashrey di sini~ sudah lama rasanya saya tidak menulis fic, terutama yang sepanjang ini :”>
> 
> Pertama saya mau ucapkan banyak makasih buat panitia Miragen+ yang sudah mengadakan event ini, terutama Neoratu a.k.a mamanya anak-anak tim Star yang ternyata maso semua kaya mamanya. Husbando(s) dengan supportnya yang ngebuat saya keep on writing, serta para beta reader yang rela “melelahkan” matanya buat membaca dan mengkoreksi fic ku ini.
> 
> Juga buat Grey, Makasih buat ilustrasi-ilustrasi cantiknnya //////////
> 
> Last but not least, para pembaca di mana pun anda berada~ dan mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, dan selamat membaca!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Karakter bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya Tetsuya dah punya harem sendiri :)) ( the story itself baru punyaku)

Part Three - Nash Gold Junior

 

  
Tetsuya menggeser kursi dan duduk. Ia menaruh tangannya di atas meja, lalu menunggu layar proyektor menyala, menampilkan pertandingan antara tim Strysky dengan Jabberwock.  
  
“Pemain as Jabberwock adalah dua orang ini,” sebuah film muncul di layar, menampilkan sosok pria berbadan besar sedang melakukan dunk. “Jason Silver,” Momoi menjelaskan, “kekuatannya terletak di tubuhnya yang memiliki kualitas kelas A, mulai dari kekuatan, kecepatan dan fleksibilitas.” Tetsuya menatap ke arah monitor, mendengarkan penjelasan Momoi dan Kagetora dengan seksama. Matanya bergulir ke dua cahaya di hadapannya yang tampak bersemangat menghadapi Jason setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kagetora. “Yang kedua adalah kapten mereka, Nash Gold Junior. Walau kemampuan fisiknya tidak seperti Silver, masih banyak misteri dalam cara bermain Gold," jeda sesaat, dan video terus berputar, "seperti yang kalian lihat sendiri, dia belum mengeluarkan hal-hal spesial dalam rekaman ini.” Tetsuya menggulirkan lagi pandangannya ke arah layar, melihat pria yang menghina mereka dengan sebutan monyet. Matanya memincing tak suka ketika sosok Nash terus bermunculan di layar.  
  
Nash Gold Junior mungkin salah satu pria tercongkak yang pernah Tetsuya temui. Ia tak perduli sehebat apa permainan basket pemuda asing itu, namun dirinya benar-benar tidak setuju dengan pola berpikirnya.  
  
“Aku yang akan menjaganya, walaupun skill setku tidak cukup untuk menjaganya, namun-” Pandangan Tetsuya kini bergulir ke Akashi, ini adalah pertemuan mereka setelah ulang tahunnya yang lalu. Alis Tetsuya berkerut, tindak tanduk Akashi sebelum ia pulang saat itu meninggalkan berbagai macam pertanyaan di benaknya. Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua hal tidak penting dari pikirannya, berusaha fokus pada penjelasan Kagetora.

  
  
. .  
. .

  
  
“Uogh!!” hantaman keras yang disusul teriakan Kagami setelah sukses melakukan meteor jam membahana di lapangan, membuat panas Aomine yang juga menyusul Kagami melakukan dunk.  
  
“Aomine, Kagami, dinginkan kepala kalian,” tegur Akashi sambil mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat duel dua pemuda emosional itu. Tetsuya yang sedang melakukan perenggangan bersama Kise melirik sebentar dan tersenyum, mengagumi antusias dan semangat mereka. Matanya kemudian meluncur ke arah Akashi yang menggelengkan kepalanya.  
  
Selama enam hari mereka berlatih, tidak banyak terjadi interaksi khusus antara dirinya dan Akashi; di satu pihak, beban pikirannya berkurang, namun di pihak lain hatinya terus mendamba. Mungkin semua yang terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya tidak memiliki arti penting? Janji untuk menginap, genggaman tangan, dan kecupan di pipi- ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika debaran itu kembali muncul, dirinya tak mau berharap. Tetsuya memang observan, tetapi menghadapi Akashi ia merasakan seakan-akan kemampuannya dalam memperhatikan hilang begitu saja. Tindak tanduk Akashi menjadi susah untuk ia cerna, entah apakah karena Akashi sendiri atau karena hatinya yang tak mau menerima kenyataan? Lirikan mata kembali ia lakukan, matanya menangkap sosok Akashi yang sedang berpasangan dengan Midorima melawan Aomine dan Kagami. Duet mantan ketua dan wakil pada masa Teikou itu begitu cocok dan kompak, tampak selaras dan setara. Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, rasa nyeri kembali merambati dadanya.  
  
“Kurokocchi?” suara panggilan Kise membuyarkan lamunannya, “Kamu tak apa? Kurokocchi tampak…, tidak fokus.” Jelas sekali bahwa Kise mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati. Tetsuya menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha fokus.  
  
“Ah, mungkin sedikit kurang tidur, Kise-kun,” ia beralasan. Kise tampak khawatir dan kemudian membombardir dirinya dengan pertanyaan dan nasehat-nasehat, Tetsuya tersenyum.  
  
“Aku janji akan menjaga diriku agar tidak sakit, Kise-kun.”  
  
Kise mengangguk sebelum mengajaknya berlatih operan, yang ia terima dengan senang hati. Tetsuya berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya pada latihan juga pada pertandingan dengan Jabberwock yang semakin dekat. Berusaha dengan sangat menekan bibit-bibit rasa cemburu yang sempat menggelanyar di dadanya.  
  
Karena Tetsuya sadar, ia tak memiliki hak untuk itu.

  
  
. .  
. .

  
  
Kise, Kagami dan Aomine, tiga orang teratas di dalam daftar orang yang harus diperhatikan oleh Akashi. Memang sejauh ini Tetsuya tidak nampak memberikan sesuatu yang spesial ke tiga orang itu. Mamun kedekatan Tetsuya dengan ketiganya, terutama Kise (yang memang tipe menyentuh) membuat pikirannya sedikit banyak menjadi tidak fokus.  
  
“Ada yang melihat Tetsu?” Aomine melihat sekeliling, mencari sosok Tetsuya yang sepertinya tidak ada.  
  
“Tadi dia keluar setelah Kagetora-san keluar,” Midorima menjawab, Kagami dan Kise bertukar pandang lalu berteriak heboh, Akashi menaikkan alisnya.  
  
“Jangan bilang Kurokocchi melakukannya lagi!” Kise berteriak panik, sementara Kagami menghampiri Riko untuk menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya.  
  
“Maksudmu apa Kise?” Akashi bertanya, Kise menjelaskan dugaan yang ia dan Kagami simpulkan. Aomine merutuk, Kagami berlari melewati mereka, berkata bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan alamatnya, Aomine dan Kise menyusul. Akashi menatap Midorima dan mengangguk, mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar, berlari mengikuti ketiga pemuda itu.  
  
“Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya,” Midorima menggerutu sambil berlari. Mendengarkan omelan teman-temannya mengenai kebiasaan buruk Tetsuya, Akashi mengerenyitkan alisnya, menahan gemeretak di giginya.  
  
“Ah- ya, Kuruko memang tidak pernah gagal mengejutkanku,” senyumnya muram, hatinya berdentum cepat dengan setiap langkah yang ia pijak, mengharap keselamatan Tetsuya.

  
  
. .  
. .

  
  
“Bukankah basket itu bisa dinikmati semua orang tanpa batasan?” mata Nash menyipit melihat Tetsuya yang berceloteh omong kosong mengenai basket. Amarahnya menggelegak perlahan hingga ke ubun-ubun, memangnya apa yang Tetsuya tahu mengenai kerasnya basket yang harus Nash hadapi?  
  
“Hah? Jangan menggelar opera sabun di sini-” Silver bangun dan menggerutu.  
  
Nash menghela nafas, bangun dan menepuk bahu teman setimnya itu, “Silver,” ia menarik bahu Silver, tersenyum padanya lalu maju kedepan. Nash berjalan mendekati Tetsuya, kemudian tiba-tiba melayangkan tendangannya tepat ke perutnya. Tetsuya tersungkur, menghantam meja sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Silver dan beberapa rekan Nash tertawa, Kagetora panik dan segera berlari menghampiri Tetsuya yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Tetsuya berusaha bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Nash berjalan menghampiri, menarik rambut Tetsuya agar ia bangun, “Aku mengatakan apa yang kukatakan karena kalian semua itu pecundang,” ia tersenyum, menatap tajam ke arah Tetsuya yang meringis menahan sakit, “Pendapat monyet tidak layak untuk diperhitungkan-”  
  
Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah baju Tetsuya dan menepis tangan Nash, memisahkan kedua orang itu dalam jarak aman. “Kurokocchi, kamu tidak apa-apa?” Kise membantu Tetsuya untuk berdiri, sementara Kagami dan Aomine berdiri di depan Tetsuya dengan tangan mengepal, siap untuk mengadu jotos.  
  
“Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan rekan tim kami hah?!” Aomine menggeram, membuat Silver tertawa dan mengolok mereka, sementara Nash memperhatikan para tamu tak diundang itu dengan seksama. Tetsuya bangun dengan bantuan Kise, kakinya masih lemas dan kepalanya masih berputar. Akashi menggeretakkan giginya, susah payah menahan luapan emosi yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya dan juga etintas dirinya yang lain.  
  
“Stop,” wibawa dan ketenangan yang dingin mengiringi ucapan Akashi, Aomine dan Kagami menahan langkah mereka, mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda itu. Tetsu yang masih berada di perlindungan Kise menyebut namanya, melihatnya penuh arti. “Aku mengerti Kuroko,” ia tersenyum miris, “Mari kita selesaikan dengan basket, benar bukan?” Tetsuya mengangguk, Akashi menghela nafasnya, kesal pada dirinya sendiri kenapa hanya pada saat seperti ini dia benar-benar memahami Tetsuya. “Ayo kita pergi, tidak usah terlibat perkelahian disini, Tetsuya butuh pengobatan,” ujar Akashi, ia berjalan mendekati Tetsuya yang masih di papah oleh Kise. Aomine dan Kagami berdecih kesal namun menuruti permintaan Tetsuya dan Akashi.  
  
“Hah? Cuma segini saja?! Hahahah! Monyet tak bernyali!” Silver tertawa, “Besok jangan lupa pakai popok, siapa tahu kalian kencing di celana!” hinanya. Langkah Akashi terhenti sesaat, Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik lengan baju Akashi dan mencoba berdiri tanpa bantuan Kise.  
  
Tetsuya berbalik, menyapu pandangannya ke arah Silver dan berhenti ketika bertemu sepasang mata berwarna keemasan, “Besok kita akan buktikan Akashi-kun,” tangannya meremat ujung lengan baju Akashi, “.... Bahwa monyet pun bisa menang," ucapnya pelan, namun penuh amarah, "Dan mereka akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikalahkan oleh monyet,” mata Tetsuya menatap Nash dengan sinis, yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman tak kalah sinisnya.  
  
“Kutunggu atraksi sirkus kalian besok.” Nash tersenyum.

  
. .  
. .

  
  
“Kurokocchi, jangan bertindak gegabah,” alis Kise berkerut melihat Tetsuya yang meringis perih ketika Midorima membersihkan lukanya, “Ini sudah kedua kalinya loh, Kurokocchi.” Tetsuya menatap Kise lalu mengangguk, “Aku serius Kurokocchi….”.  
  
“Aku juga seri- ow,” rintihnya ketika kapas berbalurkan alkohol mengenai sudut bibirnya. Midorima yang tidak mengindahkan rintihannya dan terus membersihkan luka Tetsuya sambil menggerutu. Kini mereka semua sudah kembali berkumpul di tempat latihan milik Kagetora, mengobati Tetsuya sambil mendiskusikan rencana untuk pertandingan besok. “Midorima-kun, tolong pelan sedikit.”  
  
“Kalau kamu bisa mencari masalah seperti tadi, seharusnya kamu juga bisa menerima akibatnya,” gerutunya, “Angkat kaosmu,” perintahnya, Tetsuya menggeleng, hendak menolak.  
  
“Biarkan Midorima memeriksamu Kuroko, bila kamu ingin bertanding besok,” suara datar Akashi mematahkan perlawanan Tetsuya, mendesah lemah ia mengangkat kaosnya, memperlihatkan memar kebiruan di sana. Alis Akasi berkerenyit, begitu pula Midorima dan Kise, sementara Aomine dan Kagami menyumpah, menyesalkan kenapa tadi mereka tidak meninggalkan jejak yang sama pada Nash. “Kamu benar-benar ceroboh Kuroko,” tegur Akashi kesal, “Bagaimana bila kamu terluka parah?! Bukankah kamu malah tidak bisa main sama sekali?!” hardiknya. Matanya memincing tajam. “Kuharap lain kali kamu berpikir panjang sebelum melakukan hal seperti ini.”  
  
“Tapi Akashi-kun….”  
  
Helaan nafas panjang, “Aku paham Tetsuya. Namun jika hasilnya malah menjadi bumerang bagi timmu bagaimana? Pernahkah kamu berpikir sejauh itu?!” nada Akashi mulai meninggi, membuat Tetsuya mengurungkan niatnya untuk beragumen. Akashi menghela nafas, rasa kesal masih bercokol di dadanya, kesal pada Nash, kesal pada Tetsuya dan yang terutama kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja ia sadar saat Tetsuya hendak mengikuti Kagetora, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.  
  
“Memar ini kurasa akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Ada bagian lain yang terluka lagi?” tanya Midorima, Tetsuya menggeleng pelan.  
  
“Tidak, tadi kepalaku sedikit terbentur tapi tidak apa-apa.”  
  
Alis hijau berkerenyit, “Kepalamu berdarah?” Gelengan lain diberikan, Midorima mengangguk, “Sesampainya di rumah oleskan obat pada memar dan lukamu, dan segera istirahat. Tidak ada tapi,” perintah Midorima dengan tegas.  
  
“Aku akan mengantarmu Kuroko.”  
  
Tetsuya menggeleng, “Tidak usah, rumahku berlawanan arah dengan tempat Akashi-kun menginap, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu,” ujarnya, “Aku sanggup pulang sendiri.” kali ini Kise yang menghela nafasnya, putus asa.  
  
“Aku akan mengantarmu,” ujar Akashi lagi. Tetsuya hendak menolak lagi, namun Akashi segera memotong ucapannya, “Ini tanggung jawabku, Kuroko.”  
  
Mulut Tetsuya kembali mengatup. Ah ya, tanggung jawab sebagai ketua tim. Bagaimana Tetsuya bisa lupa akan hal itu? Ia lalu mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah Akashi.  
  
Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang meremas hatinya.

  
  
. .  
. .

  
  
Setengah perjalanan dalam taksi Tetsuya lakukan dalam diam. Tetsuya menatap Akashi dari pantulan kaca di sampingnya dan menarik nafas, menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi. Gaya mengemudi supir taksi ini membuat dirinya pusing dan mual.  
  
“Tindakanmu benar-benar ceroboh," suara Akashi memecah keheningan. Tetsuya masih menatap Akashi dari pantulan kaca, muka Akashi masih menatap lurus ke depan, namun Tetsuya bisa melihat kerutan di alis pemuda itu.  
  
“Ya, aku tahu itu, tidak perlu mengulangnya lagi, Akashi-kun.” mata Tetsuya bergulir menatap keluar kaca, malas untuk berdebat dan memilih untuk menatap area-area familiar yang biasa ia lewati.  
  
“Kise dan Kagami bilang ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi?” ah, dua orang bermulut ember itu.  
  
“Kurang lebih.”  
  
Akashi menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, menatapnya tajam dan menghela nafasnya, “Jangan kunyah apa yang tidak bisa kau telan, Kuroko.” Tetsuya mengangguk kecil namun tidak menoleh, hingga jemari Akashi menyentuh dagunya, membuatnya bertatapan dengan pemuda itu. “Aku… dan yang lain tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu Kuroko.” Sepasang mata merah itu menatapnya cemas, dan rasa kesal di dada Tetsuya perlahan-lahan pun luluh.  
  
Tetsuya menggenggam jemari Akashi lalu mengangguk, “Iya, aku benar-benar tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Akashi-kun.” helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Akashi yang kemudian mengangguk, Akashi tidak melepaskan jemarinya, begitu pula dengan Tetsuya.  
  
“Aku sangat kaget saat mengetahui kamu mengikuti Kagetora-san. Terlebih lagi ketika Kise dan Kagami berteriak panik, rasanya jantungku-”  
  
“Kita sudah sampai,” taksi yang tiba-tiba berhenti memotong ucapan Akashi, membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan memandang sekeliling. Menyadari bahwa rumah Tetsuya sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Akashi mengangguk, melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Tetsuya.  
  
“Beristirahatlah, Kuroko.” Tetsuya mengangguk, merapihkan tasnya dan membuka pintu taksi, mengurungkan niatnya mengajak Akashi untuk mampir. “Maaf aku tidak turun, aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu untuk pertandingan besok.” Anggukan paham diberikan Tetsuya.  
  
“Akashi-kun juga istirahat, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku.” Akashi mengangguk. “Hati-hati di jalan,” ucap Tetsuya buru-buru sebelum pintu ditutup, dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dan sebuah senyum simpul dari Akashi; pintu taksi tertutup, jendelanya turun ke bawah.  
  
“Selamat malam Kuroko,” Akashi pamit, dan taksi itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan area rumah Tetsuya, hingga menghilang dibalik tikungan. Tetsuya menghela nafas, berjalan masuk dengan perlahan. Rasanya kepala dan kakinya melayang, baru kali ini dirinya bertemu pengemudi taksi yang cara mengemudinya benar-benar tidak enak seperti itu. Kunci pintu terbuka, ia mengucap salam pelan, disambut oleh Nigou yang menghampirinya dengan gembira. Tetsuya tersenyum, bergerak duduk untuk melepas sepatunya sambil sesekali mengusap Nigou, kemudian bangun dengan sangat perlahan, merasakan pandangannya mendadak kabur dan tubuhnya limbung karena rasa pusing dan mual. Tetsuya menyenderkan badannya sebentar ke tembok, mencoba berjalan ke kamar mandi ketika rasa pusing itu mulai mereda, ingin membersihkan badan sebelum tidur.  
  
Air hangat yang ia pakai membantu meringankan rasa lelah di badannya, namun tidak dengan rasa pusing dan mualnya. Padahal ia sudah memuntahkan makan malamnya di toilet saat mandi tadi. Alis Tetsuya berkerenyit, mengambil sebutir parasetamol dan meminumnya, berharap rasa pusing ini akan hilang dan tidak mengganggunya di pertandingan besok.

  
. .  
. .

  
  
Alis Nash berkerut, menyadari bahwa tim yang baru ini mempunyai anggota dan trik yang lebih dari tim yang ia lawan sebelumnya. Teknik operan misdirection yang dimiliki Tetsuya sempat membuatnya kaget, terutama karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Sejak Tetsuya masuk ke dalam permainan, memberikan operan itu menjadi cukup menyusahkan, beberapa kali operan miliknya sempat di potong oleh Tetsuya. Sungguh ia tidak mengira bahwa pemuda kecil yang ia tendang kemarin memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Nash kembali mendecih, melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Tetsuya, bergulir ke arah Akashi di depannya. Lagi-lagi operannya dipotong oleh Akashi, kemudian diarahkan ke Tetsuya yang mengopernya dengan mulus ke Midorima. Menghasilkan sebuah three points yang mulus masuk ke keranjang. Nash mendecih lagi, ia harus mengakui ia terlalu meremehkan monyet-monyet ini, dan tampaknya sekarang ia harus menggunakan kartu asnya untuk menghancurkan mereka. Terutama pemuda berambut biru yang terlalu banyak bicara itu.

  
. .  
. .

  
  
“Vorpal Sword, time out!”  
  
Kagetora menatap lekat muka-muka kelelahan para pemainnya, dia menggeretakkan giginya, lalu menjelaskan rencananya ke anggota tim. Tetsuya mendengarkan seksama, mencoba fokus diantara rasa sakit kepala dan dengingan di telinganya. Sakit kepala yang ia derita semalam bukannya menghilang, namun semakin parah, parasetamol yang ia minum malam dan pagi hari itu sepertinya tidak banyak membantu. “Kuroko aku akan menggantimu dengan Murasakibara, untuk menahan serangan balasan mereka.” Tetsuya mengangguk, setengah bersyukur mendapat kesempatan untuk istirahat sejenak, berharap rasa mual di perutnya bisa hilang. Tetsuya menyaksikan teman-teman timnya kembali ke lapangan dan melanjutkan permainan.  
  
“Kurokocchi tidak usah khawatir, kita akan menang,” Kise yang duduk disebelahnya berkata dengan mantap, matanya tetap lekat memandang lapangan. Tetsuya mengangguk, berbagi keyakinan yang sama dengan Kise. Tetsuya menonton pertandingan dalam diam, kepalanya semakin berdenyut, pandangannya mulai berbayang. “Kurokocchi? Kamu nampak pucat…,” Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Kise yang menatapnya khawatir.  
  
“Sepertinya aku kurang minum,” ujar Tetsuya, mengambil botol minum miliknya dan menenggaknya. Kise mengangguk walau masih menatapnya ragu, namun teriakan kesakitan dari Murasakibara membuat Kise dan Tetsuya kembali memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke lapangan. Tetsuya menyaksikan bagaimana Murasakibara terduduk di lapangan dengan tangan patah. Amarah yang meluap dari dalam dirinya berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya dari rasa sakit di kepalanya.  
  
“Bajingan itu!” Kise mengumpat sambil berdiri, namun di tahan oleh Tetsuya. Alis Tetsuya berkerut, mencengkram erat lengan Kise. Tetsuya berusaha menahan amarah dari dalam dirinya.  
  
“Murasakibara-kun, aku akan menggantikanmu,” pintanya. Tetsuya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Kise, berjalan menghampiri Murasakibara, meremas erat bahu rekannya sambil menggertakkan giginya, “Mereka sudah melewati batas,” geramnya sambil menatap Jabberwock tajam, “Kita akan membuat mereka merasakan apa itu kekalahan.”

.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....


	4. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika bintang mulai meredup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Halo, Ashrey di sini~ sudah lama rasanya saya tidak menulis fic, terutama yang sepanjang ini :”>
> 
> Pertama saya mau ucapkan banyak makasih buat panitia Miragen+ yang sudah mengadakan event ini, terutama Neoratu a.k.a mamanya anak-anak tim Star yang ternyata maso semua kaya mamanya. Husbando(s) dengan supportnya yang ngebuat saya keep on writing, serta para beta reader yang rela “melelahkan” matanya buat membaca dan mengkoreksi fic ku ini.
> 
> Juga buat Grey, Makasih buat ilustrasi-ilustrasi cantiknnya //////////
> 
> Last but not least, para pembaca di mana pun anda berada~ dan mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, dan selamat membaca!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Karakter bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya Tetsuya dah punya harem sendiri :)) ( the story itself baru punyaku)

Part Four - Kuroko Tetsuya

 

 

Bola mata Nash membulat ketika melihat _ignite pass kai_ milik Tetsuya, dia menggigit bibirnya. Berlari mengejar bola yang kini berada di tangan Akashi yang menjatuhkan Silver dengan _ankle break_ nya dan melakukan dunk, mencetak nilai untuk timnya. Pandangan mata Nash kembali bergulir ke arah Tetsuya, menatap lekat pemuda itu, melihat kegigihan masih tampak jelas di sana. Membuat dirinya bagai melihat cerminan masa lalunya ketika basket adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, ketika idealismenya mengenai basket masih polos, naif dan tolol.

 

Operan lain berhasil dipotong oleh Tetsuya, kali ini ia mengopernya ke arah Kagami, disusul oleh _Meteor Jam_ ke arah keranjang Jabberwock. Kagami berteriak senang, memberi salam kepalan kepada Tetsuya yang membalasnya. Tetsuya berbalik, dan mata mereka bertemu pandang. Nash menyeringai, menyadari bahwa ia menemukan bahan permainan yang sangat menarik di depannya. Ia tersenyum, akan sangat menyenangkan menghancurkan harapan dari monyet satu ini.

 

Ah tidak, bukan monyet, karena monyet tidak layak bertanding dengannya.

 

. .

. .

 

Berat, kakinya terasa begitu berat, pandangannya mulai buram, namun Tetsuya harus bertahan karena pertandingan belum usai. Operan demi operan ia beri ke arah rekan-rekannya yang mencetak nilai, mengejar ketinggalan mereka. Tetsuya berhasil memotong operan Silver, hendak mengopernya ke arah Kagami, namun bola jingga itu tertepis, melenceng dari jalurnya dan mendarat di atas tangan anggota Jabberwock yang mencetak nilai. Tetsuya terengah, menatap Nash yang kini berada di hadapannya. “Akan sangat menyenangkan menghancurkan harapan itu dari matamu,” seringai Nash yang sekarang menjaganya, Tetsuya menelan ludah, tidak mengira bahwa si pesulap sendiri yang akan menjaganya.

 

“Dan akan sangat menyenangkan menyaksikan kamu gagal dalam melakukannya,” balasnya sambil memotong operan bola lain, mengabaikan nyeri di kepalanya, mencoba mengopernya ke arah Akashi. Nash yang sudah memprediksi operan itu berusaha memotongnya, namun ternyata prediksinya salah, bola itu bukannya dioper, melainkan ditembakkan ke arah ring. Ia berusaha mengejar, namun bola itu tetap meluncur, memantul di bibir ring sebelum duet cahaya Tetsuya melakukan _rebound_ dan menghantam bola itu masuk ke arah ring.

 

Suara bell pertandingan berakhir pun berbunyi, menunjukkan skor 92-91 untuk _Vorpal Sword._ Sorak sorai gembira para penonton memecah keheningan sesaat itu.

 

Anggota _Vorpal Swoprds_  bersorak, merayakan hasil itu. Tetsuya tersenyum, rasa sakit yang diabaikannya kini kembali berlipat-lipat. Nyeri di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi, pandangannya kabur. Tetsuya mencoba melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rekan-rekan timnya, namun seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

 

. .

. .

 

“Tetsu!!” teriakan Aomine disusul anggota _Vorpal Sword_ yang lain terdengar begitu lantang diantara sorak sorai penonton. Mereka segera berlari menghampiri Tetsuya yang kini tergeletak di lapangan, Nash yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Tetsuya jatuh membulatkan matanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 

“Tandu bawa tandu!” teriak Midorima kepada orang di pinggir lapangan. Midorima segera berlari ke arah Tetsuya, mengecek kondisinya yang masih tergeletak lemah tidak sadarkan diri. Penonton mulai resah dan berbisik, sebagian ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk Tetsuya dan anggota _Vorpal Sword_.

 

“Ha? Apa-apaan ini! Tidak mungkin kita kalah pada monyet yang pingsan setelah pertandingan! Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan!!” Silver berteriak emosi, mengayunkan tangannya ke arah papan skor.

 

“Silver, sudahlah.”

 

“Tapi Gold! Kita tidak mungkin kalah!! Apalagi dengan monyet-monyet macam mereka!!” Nash menghela nafas, mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang masih terengah. Matanya masih menatap ke sosok Tetsuya yang kini ditandu kepinggir lapangan.

 

“Kemenangan tetaplah kemenangan, itu tidak bisa kita pungkiri,” ujar Nash. Matanya menatap papan skor sebelum kembali lagi ke arah bangku tim _Vorpal Sword_ yang masih mengurusi Tetsuya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan apa itu kekalahan, dan di negeri asing ini ia dikalahkan oleh orang yang tak ia duga-duga sebelumnya. Nash menghela nafas, berjalan kekursi timnya, menegur Silver yang masih bersungut-sungut, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah lokasi _Vorpal Sword_ berada.

 

“Dia tidak bangun-bangun,” ujar Midorima setelah memeriksa Tetsuya. Ia melihat Akashi dengan gelisah. “Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit secepatnya.” Kagetora mengangguk, dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, memanggil ambulans.

 

“Gunakan taksi saja! Aku akan mencarinya!” Kagami berteriak, berlari keluar lapangan secepat kilat. Aomine mendecih, berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan Kagami untuk membantu mencari taksi.

 

“Jangan pakai taksi, ini-” omongan Midorima terputus ketika menyadari bahwa Kagami dan Aomine sudah menghilang, “Tch- dasar! Kise tolong jemput mereka, katakan kondisi Kuroko terlalu beresiko untuk dibawa dengan taksi!”

 

Kise terhenyak, “Beresiko bagaimana maksudmu Midorima _cchi?”_ Midorima yang sedang mengecek kondisi Tetsuya menatapnya kesal, Kise menelan ludahnya dan segera berlari menyusul Kagami dan Aomine.

 

“Ada yang punya senter?” pandangan Midorima menyapu ke seluruh orang disana, beberapa orang terlihat menggeleng, sementara yang lain bergegas mengecek tasnya masing-masing, “Atau ponsel dengan fitur senter!!” teriaknya lantang, berterima kasih ketika Momoi dengan sigap memberikan ponsel miliknya, Midorima membuka mata Tetsuya dan menyinari matanya, tampak resah dengan hasil penemuannya.

 

“Bagaimana kondisi Kuroko?” Akashi yang dari tadi berada di samping Tetsuya bertanya pelan, mencoba untuk tenang dan menghiraukan rasa gelisah yang daritadi menggerogotinya. Masih merasakan jantungnya yang mencelos melihat Tetsuya tiba-tiba jatuh terkapar seperti tadi. Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, menatap Akashi, dan entah kenapa perasaan Akashi mendadak menjadi semakin tidak enak.

 

“Kuharap dugaanku salah-” Midorima terdiam, “Tapi sepertinya Kuroko terkena gegar otak,” mata Akashi melebar, lalu memandang Tetsuya.

 

“Gegar otak? Bagaima-” ucapan Akashi terhenti, mengingat perseteruan Tetsuya dan Nash. Ia menatap Midorima lagi, “Mungkinkah kemarin?” Midorima mengangguk, jantung Akashi kembali mencelos. Padahal kemarin ia mengantar Tetsuya pulang, tapi kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Akashi memutar memorinya, berusaha mengingat apakah ada gelagat aneh Tetsuya yang ia lewatkan. Namun semakin ia berusaha mengingat, ia semakin yakin bahwa tidak ada tindak tanduk Tetsuya yang aneh pada malam itu. Ataukah…. Tetsuya menyembunyikannya? Karena jika Akashi mengetahui bahwa Tetsuya terluka sudah pasti ia akan melarangnya bermain. Atau mungkinkah…. Tetsuya paham akan sifatnya itu dan menyembunyikannya? Akashi mengutuk pikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana, berusaha fokus kembali ke Tetsuya.

 

“Ambulansnya sudah datang!!” Takao berseru lalu berlari menghampiri ambulans, memandu para petugas medis dengan menunjukkan lokasi Tetsuya.

 

Akashi menggeser posisinya, membiarkan para petugas medis mengecek kondisi Tetsuya sementara Midorima mensuplai informasi yang ia tahu kepada petugas-petugas itu. Darah seakan menguap dari tubuhnya ketika salah satu petugas medis menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mengecek Tetsuya. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa menggeleng? Tangannya bergetar hebat, ingin rasanya ia menarik petugas itu dan meminta penjelasan. Akashi menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri, Tetsuya pasti tidak apa-apa, gegar otak belum tentu berakibat fatal.

 

“Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit,” salah satu petugas medis menginformasikan Kagetora yang mengangguk memberikan izin. “Nak,” petugas itu melihat ke arah Akashi dan Midorima, “Tolong bantu kami mengangkat kakinya, tapi lakukan dengan perlahan, kami berdua akan mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya.” Akashi dan Midorima mengangguk, menunggu aba-aba petugas medis dan memindahkan Tetsuya ke _stretcher_ dan mengikuti mereka hingga ke ambulans.

 

Aomine, Kagami dan Kise kembali tepat sebelum Tetsuya dimasukkan ke ambulans. “Akashi, kamu ikut denganku ke rumah sakit,” ujar Kagetora yang dijawab dengan anggukan, tanpa diminta pun ia akan mengajukan diri untuk menemani Tetsuya di ambulans.

 

“Momoi, tolong cari nomor telepon orang tua Tetsuya dan kabari mereka mengenai kondisinya.” Momoi mengangguk, mengusap air mata yang sempat menetes dan menjalankan tugasnya.

 

“Riko, tolong wakili aku untuk mengurus Jabberwok,” gadis yang dimaksud pun mengangguk paham.

 

“Sisanya bisa menyusul langsung ke rumah sakit,” anggota _Vorpal Sword_ mengangguk paham. Akashi naik ke ambulans tanpa banyak bicara, fokus dan pikirannya tercurah hanya kepada Tetsuya.

 

. .

. .

 

Nash menatap ambulans yang bertolak pergi dengan alis berkerut, apa mungkin pingsan karena kelelahan sampai diangkut oleh ambulans? Ia merasa ironis bila Tetsuya yang begitu gigih melawannya di lapangan ambruk karena hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan basket. Mata Nash mengikuti Riko yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, Nash mengangkat alisnya ketika gadis itu memanggilnya.

 

“Tuan Gold, bisa aku minta waktumu?” Nash melempar handuk yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah bangku, bertolak pinggang; menolak untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Riko bersungut kecil lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, “Kagetora- _san_ sedang ke rumah sakit karena kasus _urgent_ , untuk sementara aku yang akan menggantikannya mengantar kalian ke hotel.”

 

 _Urgent?_ Sepenting apa pingsan karena kelelahan? Alis Nash berkerut. Dirinya tak percaya pemuda yang bisa berkali-kali memotong operannya selemah itu, namun ia tak berkomentar lebih lanjut, memilih untuk menghela nafasnya. “Memangnya kamu pikir kami ini anak-anak yang tidak tahu arah hah?” sindirnya, membuat beberapa anggota Jabberwok tertawa dan Riko bersungut-sungut.

 

“ _Yeah,_ lebih baik urusi saja monyet lemah yang merepotkan itu,” hina Silver sambil meludah, kekesalan dan amarah masih tampak jelas dari mukanya.

 

“Kamu-!!!”

 

Nash menghela nafas “Pergilah, _mood_ ku sedang tidak bagus,” ia melambaikan tangannya, mengusir Riko dari sana. Sekarang ia hanya ingin kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat, ditemani beberapa gelas _brandy._

 

. .

. .

 

Tetsuya.

 

Akashi menahan gemetar di tangannya yang semakin menjadi, jantungnya berdentum cepat. Umurnya seakan berkurang tiap pintu ruang UGD terbuka, namun tidak ada kabar mengenai Tetsuya. Oh, betapa ingin ia masuk ke dalam dan bertanya bagaimana kondisi Tetsuya. Namun ia takut, takut mengganggu usaha para dokter dalam mendiagnosis Tetsuya, takut melihat kondisi Tetsuya, takut mendengar hal yang tidak ia harapkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lalai? Ia adalah orang terakhir yang melihat Tetsuya kemarin, ia yang seharusnya lebih _observant._ Tapi kenapa tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Tetsuya? Ia yang seharusnya bertindak lebih waspada. Kenapa ia tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit dan mengecek kondisi Tetsuya secara menyeluruh setelah kejadian itu? Ia yang seharusnya memperhatikan Tetsuya kenapa bisa melepas pandangannya dari Tetsuya? Ia yang seharusnya memahami Tetsuya kenapa bisa tidak hafal dengan pola pikirnya?

 

“Minumlah,” Kagetora menyodorkan sebuah gelas ke Akashi, yang diterimanya dengan tangan gemetar. Akashi menarik nafas, berusaha menghentikan gemetar di tangannya. Kagetora tidak berkomentar apapun melihat kondisinya, namun bola mata pria itu terus melihat ke arah pintu ruang gawat darurat. Akashi menyesap teh di tangannya, perlahan kehangatan menyebar di tubuhnya, dan ia merasakan kembali jemarinya yang sempat terasa dingin. Sangat dingin.

 

“Akashi!!” suara Aomine terdengar di telinganya dan tak lama munculah anggota _Vorpal Sword_ yang berlari kecil muncul ke arahnya. “Bagaimana kondisi Tetsu?” Akashi menggeleng, membuat Aomine terhenyak.

 

“Belum ada _update_ mengenai perkembangan Kuroko,” Kagetora menjelaskan, menatap satu persatu anggota _Vorpal Sword_ yang menatapnya dengan cemas. “Dugaan sementara masih gegar otak, namun sedang diadakan _CT Scan_ untuk mengetahuinya,” jelasnya. Mendengar itu Aomine dan Kagami menggigit bibir mereka, sementara Kise terduduk lemas di bangku sebelah Akashi, menarik rambutnya frustasi. Midorima dan Murasakibara menghampiri Akashi yang masih terdiam, mengambil posisi duduk tak jauh dari situ. Teh kembali disesap, mengharapkan bantuan ketenangan dari kehangatan cairan itu, “Kita hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terba-” kata-kata Kagetora terpotong ketika pintu unit gawat darurat terbuka.

 

“Ada wali untuk Kuroko Tetsuya?”

 

Seorang perawat keluar dari ruang gawat darurat, membuat jantung Akashi berdetak tidak karuan, tangannya kembali bergetar, membuat teh yang dipegangnya tumpah. Kagetora mengangkat tangannya dan menghampiri suster itu, “Anda orang tuanya?”

 

“Bukan, orang tuanya sedang dihubungi, saya pelatihnya.” Suster itu mengangguk, matanya bergulir menyapu ruangan, mencari sosok dewasa lain, namun nihil. Aomine dan Kagami berjalan menghampiri suster itu, tidak bisa membendung rasa ingin tahu dan khawatir mereka.

 

“Berhentilah, kumohon,” guman Akashi pelan. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanannya yang bergetar hebat, ritme nafasnya mulai memburu. Midorima mengambil gelas dari tangan Akashi tanpa banyak bicara.

 

“Bisa kita bicara berdua saja, tuan?”

 

“Oi! Kami juga ingin tahu mengenai kondisi Kuroko!” protesan Kagami yang ditimpali Aomine terdengar lantang di ruangan yang agak sepi itu. Akashi menarik nafasnya dalam, bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan ke tempat Kagetora. Midorima dan Murasakibara mengekor dalam diam, sementara Kise berjalan dengan gontai. Pandangan mata suster berpindah dari Kagetora ke anggota _Vorpal Swords_ , lalu kembali lagi ke Kagetora.

 

“Maaf, tapi kondisi pasien hanya bisa disampaikan ke wali atau keluarga pasien….”

 

Aomine hendak protes, namun cengkraman tangan Akashi menghentikannya. “Aomine, biarkan Kagetora- _san_ yang berbicara, tidak ada gunanya berdebat disini jika ingin mengetahui kondisi Kuroko.” Aomine membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun ketika ia menyadari betapa dinginnya tangan Akashi yang mencengkramnya dengan gemetar, ia menutup kembali mulutnya. Sementara Kagami diam, menyadari kebenaran pada kalimat Akashi.

 

“Baiklah, mari suster.”

 

. .

. .

 

“Kuroko mengalami pendarahan di otaknya.”

 

Semua orang yang berkumpul di ruang tunggu mendadak diam ketika Kagetora kembali dan menjelaskan kondisi Tetsuya. “Pendarahan otak?” suara Midorima memecah keheningan, Kagetora mengangguk pelan, lalu mengusap mukanya.

 

“Ya…. Sekarang dia koma dan dipindahkan ke _ICU_ ,” tubuh Akashi mendadak dingin. Jantungnya seakan-akan meluncur jatuh ke perutnya, telinganya terasa tuli karena semua kata-kata dari Kagetora terdengar samar, kepalanya mulai berputar.

 

Tetsuya.

 

Koma.

 

“Apa suster memberi tahu di bagian mana pendarahannya?” Kagetora mengangkat alisnya ketika Midorima bertanya lagi, namun dia mengangguk.

 

“Epi-ah.. _Epidural_ …?”

 

“ _Epidural_ -?!” kekagetan Midorima tidak luput dari mata rekan-rekannya, Kagami hendak bertanya lebih lanjut namun dipotong oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan Midorima, “Seberapa parah? Apa tindakan yang akan mereka ambil sekarang? Operasi?”

 

Kise menarik nafasnya mendengar kata operasi meluncur dari bibir Midorima, ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, membuatnya terluka. Aomine mengusap rambutnya frustasi, matanya tampak berkabut.

 

“Dokter masih menunggu orang tuanya datang untuk membuat keputusan lebih lanjut.”

 

“Tidak bisakah dirimu mengambil keputusan, Kagetora- _san?”_ Kagami bertanya dengan suara bergetar, matanya memandang Kagetora dengan lekat, lalu menarik nafasnya ketika Kagetora menggeleng.

 

“Aku bukan walinya secara sah.”

 

“Tapi-!!”

 

“Tidak bisa Kagami, orang luar seperti kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan,” Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya. Kagami menyumpah dan hampir berteriak frustasi jika bukan karena teguran dari Midorima, tidak lucu jika mereka diusir dari situ karena terlalu berisik.

 

“Kagetora- _san,_ penyebab Kuro _chin_ sakit itu.… apa?” semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Kagetora, menatapnya tajam.

 

Kagetora menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng, firasatnya tidak enak, tetapi mereka semua berhak tahu. “Penyebabnya..., diindikasikan akibat benturan sangat keras di bagian belakang kepalanya… Lalu diperparah melakukan pertandingan tadi….” Beberapa pasang membelalak kaget, sementara yang lain menutup mata mereka, tenggelam dalam pikirannya maaing-masing.

 

“Benturan-? Jangan bilang saat kejadian di Roppongi?!!” suara Aomine meninggi, Kagami yang menarik kesimpulan yang sama juga terlihat naik pitam, alisnya berkedut dan mukanya merah karena amarah.

 

“Belum tentu, namun kemungkinan itu bisa saja ada.” Midorima menjelaskan berdasarkan pengetahuannya mengenai cedera otak. “Pendarahan otak bisa terjadi dalam waktu yang lama…, ataupun sangat cepat, banyak faktor yang memicunya….” dia terdiam sejenak, “Namun kemungkinan terbesar saat ini adalah kejadian kemarin.”

 

Kagami mendecih, “Bajingan sialan itu! Akan kubunuh dia-” Kagami memutar badannya, hendak berlari, Aomine mencoba mengikuti langkahnya.

 

“Oi kalian!”

 

“Mau kemana kalian, Aomine, Kagami?” suara Akashi menghentikan langkah kedua pemuda yang sedang emosi itu. Akashi memandang ke arah mereka, “Berseteru dengan Gold tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun,” ujarnya, Kagami membuka mulutnya namun Akashi mendelikkan matanya, “Kuroko dan keluarganya akan lebih membutuhkan kita ketimbang Gold.”

 

“Apa yang dikatakan Akashi itu benar, kalian berdua dinginkan dulu kepala kalian, dan bantu aku untuk mengabarkan ini ke Riko dan Momoi,” Kagetora meminta bantuan kedua pemuda itu yang hanya memberikan anggukan, mencoba meredam emosi mereka.

 

. .

. .

 

Sudah setengah jam orang tua Tetsuya dan Kagetora berada di dalam ruangan, Akashi dan anggota _Vorpal Swords_ lainnya menunggu dengan gelisah. Akashi menatap pintu itu, mengharap pembawa kabar baik untuk keluar.

 

Pintu terbuka, Kagetora beserta ayah Kuroko keluar dari balik pintu, Akashi melihat ketika Kagetora membungkuk kepada ayah Tetsuya. Pria berambut biru itu menggeleng dan masuk kembali ke ruangan, Kagetora menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah mereka, “Kalian diizinkan untuk menemui Tetsuya.”

 

. .

. .

 

Bip.

 

Bip.

 

Suara mesin dan ventilator memenuhi ruangan, namun semua perhatian Akashi hanya tertuju pada Tetsuya yang terbaring diam disana. Selang infus melintang, menghiasi tangannya yang kecil. Jemari Akashi menyentuh muka Tetsuya pelan, menyusuri wajahnya yang tampak bagaikan tertidur dengan tenang, jika saja tidak ada selang pernafasan yang terpasang dari mulut hingga paru-parunya.

 

 _Epidural Hematoma_ atau pendarahan selaput otak. Hasil _CT_ _scan_ menunjukkan bahwa pendarahan di kepala Tetsuya sudah menyebar memenuhi sebagian otaknya.

 

Tangan Akashi berhenti di pipi Tetsuya. perlahan dan gemetar, berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, mengingat kembali saat orang tua Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa mereka memberikan kesempatan untuk melihat Tetsuya.

 

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

 

Terakhir.

 

Karena Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa tertolong. Pendarahan yang begitu parah membuat dokter memvonis Tetsuya mengalami mati batang otak dan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama. Berita yang dibawa Kagetora kepada mereka tadi siang meruntuhkan semua harapan yang ia punya untuk melihat Tetsuya kembali seperti biasa. Akashi menarik nafas, semua memori terlintas di kepalanya, Kagami dan Aomine yang langsung terduduk lemas, Midorima yang ia curigai sepertinya sudah mengetahui kemungkinan ini, Murasakibara yang tidak banyak bicara dan membuang _maibou_ nya, Kise yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu entah kemana, dan dirinya sendiri yang terdiam, merasakan sesuatu di relung hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

 

Banyak hal yang belum ia katakan pada Tetsuya, permintaan maaf atas yang telah ia lakukan, menjelaskan megenai pribadinya yang lain, mengutarakan rasa yang ia miliki…. Bahkan menepati janji kecil untuk membawa Tetsuya mengunjungi planetarium pun belum pernah ia tepati, dan semua itu karena pikiran bodohnya bahwa Tetsuya akan selalu ada disana, bersamanya, memakluminya…. Akashi menarik nafasnya, tetesan air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya, semakin menyadari bahwa Tetsuya tidak akan bisa lagi bisa tertawa, tidak akan lagi bisa membalas ucapannya, tidak lagi bersamanya….

 

Kali ini untuk selamanya.

 

Gemetar di tangan Akashi semakin kencang, ia menghapus jejak air matanya lalu membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan mukanya ke arah telinga Tetsuya. “Hei,” diam sejenak, “Kuroko- ah Tetsuya, kita menang, berkat operanmu kita menang,” ucapnya lembut, “dan kau tahu Tetsuya? Kami sudah menyatu, dia sudah melebur menjadi bagian dari diriku,” jeda sebentar, “Seperti yang kamu katakan, aku ya aku, tidak kurang tidak lebih bukan?”

 

Air mata menetes membasahi pipi Tetsuya. Akashi memejamkan matanya, alisnya berkerut, denyut nyeri di jantungnya semakin menjadi, seakan-akan seseorang tengah meremuknya dan menariknya keluar. “Omong-omong…. Kamu ingat janjiku untuk mengajakmu ke planetarium?” bisiknya pelan, suara mesin penunjang hidup Tetsuya kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. “Aku baru saja akan mengajakmu selepas pertandingan ini Tetsuya, kita bisa melihat bintang bersama-sama,” jejak air mata diseka perlahan, “atau berdua saja pun boleh…” Akashi membuka matanya, bibirnya bergetar, “Karena itu kumohon Tetsuya… bangunlah, jangan biarkan kami disini tanpamu,” jeda lain, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

 

Tetes-tetes air mata kembali berjatuhan ke pipi Tetsuya, “Jangan biarkan aku sendiri tanpamu, Tetsuya” sebuah kecupan ringan diberikannya ke pipi Tetsuya, “jangan biarkan perasaan ini tak terbalas, kumohon….”

 

Bip.

 

Bip.

 

Suara mesin kembali menggema. Sementara Tetsuya masih diam, bergeming dengan sosok Akashi berada di sampingnya. Akashi memeluk Tetsuya sebisanya, sambil masih membisikkan permohonan agar Tetsuya bangun. Akashi juga memarahi dirinya yang begitu lemah, begitu teledor, begitu naif mengira bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama. Ia menyesali kebodohannya dalam menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dia punya, kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya dan membuat pemuda yang ia cintai merasakan kebahagiaan.

 

“Tetsuya, kumohon…,” permohonan lainnya keluar, sebelum suara tangis Akashi pecah, menutupi gema suara mesin yang berbunyi.

 

Akashi Seijuro, 16 tahun. Kehilangan sosok yang ia cinta dalam hidupnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 

.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....


	5. Sayonara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredup, dan kembali bersinar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Halo, Ashrey di sini~ sudah lama rasanya saya tidak menulis fic, terutama yang sepanjang ini :”>
> 
> Pertama saya mau ucapkan banyak makasih buat panitia Miragen+ yang sudah mengadakan event ini, terutama Neoratu a.k.a mamanya anak-anak tim Star yang ternyata maso semua kaya mamanya. Husbando(s) dengan supportnya yang ngebuat saya keep on writing, serta para beta reader yang rela “melelahkan” matanya buat membaca dan mengkoreksi fic ku ini.
> 
> Juga buat Grey, Makasih buat ilustrasi-ilustrasi cantiknnya //////////
> 
> Last but not least, para pembaca di mana pun anda berada~ dan mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, dan selamat membaca!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Karakter bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya Tetsuya dah punya harem sendiri :)) ( the story itself baru punyaku)

Part Five - Sayonara

 

 

Tetsuya membuka matanya, namun hanya kegelapan yang menyapanya. Dimana ini? Ia merasa sangat ringan dan melayang. Tetsuya memutar tubuhnya, mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling.

 

Aneh.

 

Tempat ini begitu gelap namun sangat luas, Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih seksama. Namun tetap nihil, semuanya tampak hitam tak berujung. Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, seharusnya ia tidak berada disini….  Ada pertandingan penting yang harus ia ikuti…. Tapi…, apa? Dia mengernyitkan alisnya lagi, pertandingan dengan _Jabberwok?_ Tapi tunggu…, bukankah mereka sudah menang? Ia menyaksikan Kagami dan Aomine melakukan _double dunk_ ke dalam ring milik _Jabberwok,_ memastikan kemenangan mereka walau hanya dengan margin tipis. Tetsuya berusaha mengingat lalu mengangguk, tersenyum tipis ketika memori di kepalanya berputar, ah ya mereka menang, setidaknya sekarang Tetsuya bisa tenang.

 

Ia kembali menoleh, mencoba mencari petunjuk. Namun lagi-lagi kegelapanlah yang ia temui, seperti langit Tokyo yang begitu gelap dan tidak berbintang.

 

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, bintang? Kemudian ia tertawa kecil, mengingat sebuah kenangannya bersama Akashi mengenai bintang. Sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah ketika mengingat lebih lanjut. Akashi bukannya pernah berjanji untuk mengajaknya melihat bintang? Alis Tetsuya berkerut, berusaha mengingat. Ah ya, melihat bintang ke planetarium selepas pertandingan, dia mengangguk kecil, ingatan mulai bermunculan di memorinya. Namun pemuda itu belum menepatinya, dan mereka sudah berpisah jalan. Tetsuya menghela nafasnya, ia ingin sekali melihat bintang bersama Akashi, namun tidak sekarang, ia lelah, teramat sangat; ingin rasanya Tetsuya memejamkan mata dan beristirahat, namun pertama-tama ia harus keluar dari sini… mungkin, jika ia menutup matanya ia akan terbangun di kasurnya si dalam kamarnya?

 

Tetsuya menghela nafas, ah, rasanya ia tidak terlalu peduli, yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah beristirahat, tidur, dan melupakan segalanya. Berharap mimpi indah akan menyambutnya ketika ia membuka mata. Tetsuya menutup matanya perlahan dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun. Sukses membawa kemenangan untuk timnya di pertandingan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

 

. .

. .

 

Sebuah musik terdengar memecah keheningan kamar yang temaram itu, Nash mengernyitkan alisnya, meraba-raba kasur, berusaha mencari sumber suara itu dalam gelap. Tak lama, benda mungil berwarna keemasan itu pun terpegang. Ia memicingkan matanya, melihat siapa orang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Kagetora? Untuk apa bapak tua itu menelefonnya tengah malam buta seperti ini? Menggerutu kesal Nash menekan tombol jawab, “Apa maumu pak tua? Ini sudah malam,” jeda panjang, lalu alisnya berkerut, “Hah? Apa maksudmu _delay?_ Kami tidak mau lama-lama disini!” serunya gusar, mendengar bahwa ada kemungkinan perpanjangan jadwal mereka tinggal di Jepang, “Aku tak perduli mau cuma satu atau dua hari! Jangan sembarangan pak tua!!” makinya kepada lawan bicaranya di telefon, “Hal sepenting apa yang sampai membuatmu melupakan memesan tiket kami hah?!” jeda lain. “Kamu… serius pak tua?” alisnya berkerut lalu dia diam. “Baik, lusa kalau begitu,” jawabnya lalu menutup telefonnya.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya meninggal? Gurauan macam apa ini? Nash mengusap mukanya, ketika baru saja ia menemukan orang yang memiliki semangat serta kemauan bermain basket seperti itu - seperti dirinya yang dulu- dan ia menganggap bahwa Tetsuya layak mendapatkan sedikit rasa hormatnya. Tetapi kabar seperti ini datang,  membuatnya yakin bahwa hidupnya hanya penuh dengan lelucon yang tak lucu.

 

. .

. .

 

Akashi berdiri, matanya tak lepas menatap foto Tetsuya yang terpajang di meja. Foto Tetsuya yang sedang tertawa dengan bingkai dan pita hitam menghiasinya. Aroma dupa menguar di ruangan, membuat perutnya mual setiap kali menciumnya. Tamu lain datang, ia melihat mereka memberi penghormatan ke arah peti berwarna hitam yang berada di tangah ruangan, peti yang berisikan tubuh Tetsuya. Tamu-tamu itu lalu menghampiri kedua orang Tetsuya, memeluk ibunya yang masih menumpahkan air mata. Akashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah foto Tetsuya.

 

 

 

 

Senyum Tetsuya manis. Walau ia jarang tersenyum tapi senyumannya sungguh manis, namun kini ia tidak bisa lagi tersenyum untuk selamanya. Pikiran Akashi melayang kembali ke saat-saat dimana nenek Tetsuya datang, dan keluarga memutuskan untuk melepaskan penderitaan Tetsuya. Akashi meminta, memohon agar mereka tidak putus asa, berjanji akan memberikan bantuan yang terbaik untuk Tetsuya, mencoba segala daya dan upaya demi Tetsuya. Ia yakin bahwa Tetsuya masih bisa tertolong. Namun ketika nenek Tetsuya menghampirinya, memegang tangannya dan berterimakasih padanya karena sudah begitu peduli pada cucunya, meminta dirinya untuk merelakan Tetsuya, di saat itulah Akashi tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Ia sadar, dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya seorang teman yang perduli, tidak lebih.

 

“Kuroko _cchi_ tidak berada di sana,” bisikan Kise yang berdiri di sampingnya terdengar jelas olehnya. “Katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi, Akashi _cchi.”_ Sepasang mata kini menatap Akashi dengan seksama, mengharap jawaban yang sesuai dengan kemauannya. Akashi menghela nafas, rasa hampa menyelimuti dirinya. Aneh, padahal kemarin ia menangis begitu keras, memohon agar Tetsuya tidak pergi, namun kini ia tidak merasakan apapun.

 

Kosong.

 

“Lihat itu Kise. Lihat foto itu baik-baik, katakan padaku bahwa itu bukan Kuroko.” Kise menelan ludah, lalu menggeleng pelan, diam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Akashi menarik nafas, melihat kondisi Kise yang tidak lebih baik dari dirinya. Pandangannya kembali menyusuri ruangan itu, mencoba melarikan dirinya sejenak dari kenyataan yang ada, sosok Kagami dan anggota Seirin tampak di salah satu sisi ruangan dekat pintu masuk, diantara mereka tampak Himuro dan Murasakibara. Di salah satu sisi peti terdapat Aomine yang sedang menjadi penopang untuk Momoi. Midorima mengantarkan anggota timnya untuk menemui orang tua Tetsuya, sedangkan Anggota timnya tampak berada duduk di barisan di sebelah anggota Kaijou. Akashi memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya, ia harus tenang, harus kuat demi Tetsuya.

 

“Ah- untuk apa kamu pergi ke tempat macam ini Nash? Ayo kembali saja ke Roponggi.”

 

“Aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut, Silver,” Akashi membuka matanya, menoleh sambil memicingkan matanya ketika mendengar nama itu. Tak lama sosok Nash Gold Junior yang memakai pakaian serba hitam muncul dari ambang pintu, Silver mengekor dibelakangnya, tampak bosan. “Pergilah ke sana sendiri atau bersama yang lain, hari ini aku sedang tidak _mood_.” Kemunculan Nash juga segera disadari oleh para pemain basket yang lain, Kagami dan Kise terperangah, kemudian kekagetan itu berubah menjadi amarah.

 

Hal yang sama yang juga ia rasakan sekarang.

 

“Apa yang bajingan itu lakukan disini?!” Kise menggeram, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu utama, mengikuti Kagami yang sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Akashi mengepalkan tangannya, merematnya dengan keras hingga meninggalkan sedikit luka di telapak tangannya.

 

“Ah, tanpamu kurang seru Gold. Lekaslah selesaikan urusanmu dan kita tinggalkan tempat suram ini segera.”

 

Suram? Memangnya karena siapa mereka semua berada di sini? Mereka pikir karena siapa Tetsuya terluka dan kini terbujur kaku di dalam peti? Darah Akashi mendidih, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu utama.

 

“Apa yang kalian lakukan disini bajingan?!” Kagami yang berada paling dekat pintu masuk segera menghadang Nash dan Silver. Aomine yang berada di sudut ruangan memutar kepalanya, langsung melesat ketika melihat Nash dan Silver. Langkah Nash terhenti oleh Kagami, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kagami.

 

“Kami kesini untuk melihat apa benar anggota kalian meninggal, tch, lemahnya!” Silver mendecih, “Ayolah Nash, sudah terbukti kan?”

 

“Kau-!!!” Kagami hendak mengayunkan tangannya, namun sebelum pukulan itu berhasil dilayangkan, Nash menarik kerah baju Silver, menatapnya dengan kesal. Membuat seluruh pemain basket di ruangan itu tertegun.

 

“Tutup mulutmu Silver. Jangan membuatku kesal lebih dari ini, paham?” Silver menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk. Nash melepaskan Silver, dan melihat ke arah Kagami. “Aku ingin masuk, minggirlah.”

 

Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya, “Apa maumu?!” ulang Kagami. Kali ini Aomine dan Kise yang sudah berada di sisi Kagami bersiaga, rahang keduanya mengeras, Kagami mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. “Jangan menghina Kuroko lebih lanjut lagi!” geramnya sambil mengremetakkan giginya.

 

Nash menghela nafas lalu berkecak pinggang, kesal. “Aku tak punya urusan dengan kalian,” matanya menyipit, Aomine naik pitam dan menarik kerah kemeja Nash. Kagami dan Kise menjaga Silver agar tidak bisa ikut campur.

 

“Aomine hentikan. Jangan membuat Kuroko malu,” tegur Akashi dingin. Ayunan kepalan tangan Aomine kemudian berhenti, tepat beberapa inci dari muka Nash. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya di depan Nash, menatap pria itu dengan tajam. “Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” Nash membalas tatapan Akashi dengan datar.

 

“Untuk melayat. Apa lagi?” alis Akashi berkerut, tidak menyukai alasan dan intonasi bicara Nash. Akashi menatap Nash, memori kejadian yang diduga penyebab trauma kepala Tetsuya berulang di kepalanya. Akashi mengeremetakkan giginya, menahan amarah yang perlahan-lahan mulai meluap. Nash menghela nafas,  memutar bola matanya, kesal. “Minggir kubilang,” ia melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha melewati Akashi yang masih menghalanginya, namun langkah Nash kembali terhenti ketika cengkraman tangan Akashi menahannya. “Lepaskan!” perintah Nash, alisnya berkerut.

 

“Tidak.” Akashi bergeming, memperkuat cengkraman tangannya di tangan Nash, “Kau tidak diterima di sini.”

 

“Memangnya siapa kamu?” Nash mendengus, menepis tangan Akashi, berusaha membebaskan dirinya. Cengkraman tangan Akashi malah semakin menguat, kembali menghentikan langkah Nash. Nash melihat ke arah Akashi dan memincingkan matanya.

 

“Jangan bertingkah, Gold.” mata Akashi menatap tajam, “Tidak ada yang mengharapkan kedatanganmu di sini, terutama Tetsuya.” Mata Nash membesar sebelum segera kembali normal, ia menarik tangan Akashi yang mencengkramnya, melepasnya dengan paksa. “Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang menyakiti Tetsuya masuk ruangan ini,” ujar Akashi datar dan dingin, “Terlebih orang yang telah membuat Tetsuya menjadi seperti ini.” Alis Nash berkerut, namun ia tak berkata apapun. Nash menghela nafasnya, menaikkan tangannya yang bebas ke depan dadanya, menyerah. “Pergilah, dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini, atau kamu akan menyesal.”

 

Nash memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum membukanya dan memandang lurus ke arah ujung ruangan, melihat ke arah peti kayu yang berada di sana. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian membungkuk pelan ke arah peti Tetsuya, membuat seluruh orang didalam ruangan itu melihat ke arahnya. Para pemain basket menyaksikan kejadian itu, beberapa di antara mereka ada yang mulai berbisik-bisik. Akashi mengendurkan pegangan tangannya, tertegun, sebelum kembali seperti semula. “Jangan membuat keributan disini, Gold.” Nash bangun dan mendecih, berhasil melepaskan tangan Akashi, membalikkan badannya, melangkah pergi dengan Silver yang masih tampak terkejut.

 

Akashi menatap lekat punggung itu, bersumpah akan membuat hidup Nash Gold Junior sengsara jika ia menapakkan kakinya lagi ke Jepang.

 

. .

. .

 

Kerutan di alis Nash tidak menghilang sepanjang perjalannya kembali ke hotel. Silver yang membujuknya untuk ikut menghabiskan waktu di bar pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang janggal pada tingkah laku anggota _Vorpal Sword_. Mereka memang tidak memliki hubungan yang baik, tapi kata-kata Akashi tadi memancing rasa penasarannya. Nash merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil ponsel dan menekan tombol nomor Kagetora, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan sebelum ia bertolak pulang ke Amerika besok.

 

. .

. .

 

“Haruskah kita melakukan ini?” gerutu Aomine terdengar di telinga Akashi, membuat pandangan matanya kembali melihat ke arah Aomine yang sedang berganti pakaian. Di sudut ruangan Midorima menghela nafasnya, merasa lelah untuk menjelaskan kesekian kalinya pada hari itu. Akashi tidak menjawab, memakai seragam miliknya dalam diam. “Ini hanya akan membuat semua ini menjadi semakin menyakitkan,” gerutu lain terdengar, disusul dengan bantingan pintu loker oleh Kagami.

 

“Memangnya hanya kamu yang merasakan sakit, Ahomine?” gerutu Kagami kesal, namun kali ini Aomine tidak membalas, tidak seperti biasa.

 

“Tanpa Kuroko _cchi_ akan terasa aneh….”

 

“Kise,” tegur Midorima, Kise menghela nafas lalu menggeleng, bunyi hantaman ke arah pintu loker kembali terdengar.

 

“Aku tahu, Midorima _cchi_ , tapi ini tetaplah sebuah kenyataan.”

 

“Kenyataan yang harus kita hadapi, Kise,” ujar Akashi, membuat Kise terdiam dalam sekejap. Akashi kemudian berjalan ke pintu keluar ruang loker, dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik, memandang anggota _Vorpal Sword_ yang masih enggan beranjak. “Kita harus melakukan ini, demi Tetsuya.” Akashi membalik lagi badannya, berjalan keluar ruangan. Anggota-anggota di dalam ruangan tertegun lalu bertukar pandang, dan mengikuti langkah Akashi.

 

“Ah! Ini dia juara-juara kita!! Ayo bergaya, aku akan menghasilkan foto yang bagus untuk kalian!” fotografer yang sedang bersiap-siap melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat anggota _Vorpal Sword_ masuk ke dalam  ruangan.  Aomine, Kagami dan Kise mendelik tajam, sementara Akashi menatap fotografer itu dengan tatapan dingin, membuatnya salah tingkah, “Uh… apakah mereka selalu seseram ini?” bisiknya ke arah Kagetora yang hanya menghela nafas.

 

“Jangan terlalu banyak menyuruh mereka tersenyum,” perintah Kagetora. Sang fotografer menelan ludah, mengangguk paham dan melaksanakan tugasnya mengabadikan anggota _Vorpal Sword_ dengan piala kemenangannya.

 

Sebuah foto yang akan dikenang oleh Akashi sebagai foto kegagalanya menjaga orang yang ia cintai.

 

. .

. .

 

Kyoto, 1 tahun kemudian.

 

Sinar matahari pagi menembus kaca jendela yang tirainya terbuka. Sinarnya menghangatkan dengan nyaman seluruh ruang keluarga yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Sepasang suami istri muda bersantai, duduk di sofa tengah, menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa kulit mereka, bermain dengan bayi mungil yang berada di pelukan sang ibu.

 

“Dia pendiam ya?” Akira menatap wajah putrinya yang sedang tertidur, Setsuna tersenyum pelan dan mengangguk.

 

“Iya, dia memang pendiam, seperti ayahnya,” alis Akira berkerut, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

 

“Yah, kuharap dia tumbuh sepertimu yang selalu tersenyum. Anak perempuan manis jika tersenyum.” Akira mengusap lembut pipi putrinya, tersenyum simpul ketika mata putrinya terbuka dan mentapnya dengan penuh minat.

 

“Halo Tetsuna, putri kecilku,” Akira mengambil Tetsuna dari pelukan ibunya, mencium keningnya dengan lembut, “Selamat datang di dunia ini nak.”

 

Mata biru Tetsuna membulat, ia tertawa kecil, merasa bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya.

  
.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....


	6. Another Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bintang yang sama, namun tak serupa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Halo, Ashrey di sini~ sudah lama rasanya saya tidak menulis fic, terutama yang sepanjang ini :”>
> 
> Pertama saya mau ucapkan banyak makasih buat panitia Miragen+ yang sudah mengadakan event ini, terutama Neoratu a.k.a mamanya anak-anak tim Star yang ternyata maso semua kaya mamanya. Husbando(s) dengan supportnya yang ngebuat saya keep on writing, serta para beta reader yang rela “melelahkan” matanya buat membaca dan mengkoreksi fic ku ini.
> 
> Juga buat Grey, Makasih buat ilustrasi-ilustrasi cantiknnya //////////
> 
> Last but not least, para pembaca di mana pun anda berada~ dan mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, dan selamat membaca!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Karakter bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya Tetsuya dah punya harem sendiri :)) ( the story itself baru punyaku)

Part Six - Another Shadow

 

Tetsuna mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian memincingkan matanya. Ia terus melihat ke arah monitor, mengerjapkan matanya lagi,  memutar kursi komputernya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya; berlari kecil ke dapur, mencari sosok ibunya yang sedang asik memasak.

 

“Bu,” panggilnya pelan. Setsuna mengangkat pandangannya dari telenan, melihat ke arah Tetsuna.

 

“Ya, sayang?”

 

“Aku diterima.”

 

 

 

 

Pisau yang sedang digenggam terlepas, tergeletak begitu saja di atas telenan ketika Setsuna terpekik kaget. Ia menghambur ke arah Tetsuna dan memberi pelukan serta kecupan sayang di pipi putrinya. “Oh syukurlah!!! Selamat Tsuna- _chan_!!! Keinginanmu tercapai! Kita harus rayakan ini!! Ah beras merah, beras merah….”

 

Tetsuna tersenyum simpul lalu menggeleng, “Tidak usah dirayakan Bu, tidak perlu repot-”

 

“Ayahmu harus diberi tahu!!” potong ibunya sambil menghambur ke ruang keluarga, mengambil telefon, mengabarkan kabar gembira ini ke suaminya. Tetsuna menghela nafas, hendak kembali ke kamarnya ketika suara Setsuna kembali terdengar.

 

“Tsuna- _chaan~,_ ayah bilang dia akan membawakanmu _milkshake_ , kamu mau??” Langkah Tetsuna terhenti. Ia membalikkan badanny, menghampiri ibunya yang melempar seringai padanya, mengetahui dengan sangat minuman kegemaran putrinya itu. Tetsuna mengangguk bersemangat, membuat ibunya tersenyum, “Iya sayang, Tsuna- _chan_ mau.” Tetsuna mengacungkan dua jarinya, membentuk huruf V, “Dua gelas katanya.”

 

“Yang jumbo.”

 

Setsuna kali ini tertawa kecil, “Yang jumbo,” matanya melirik ke arah Tetsuna, “Rasa? Tentu saja--”

 

“ _Strawberry_ ,” jawab Tetsuna cepat.

 

Setsuna tersenyum paham, kembali berbicara dengan Akira di telefon, “ _Strawberry_ , sayangku. Tsuna- _chan_ kita terobsesi dengan warna merah.”

 

“Dan bintang.”

 

Kali ini tawa Setsuna meledak, ia mengangguk, “Dan bintang.”

 

. .

. .

 

Tetsuna menyeka pelan butiran peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Ia menghela nafas, hari ini benar-benar sangat panas, matahari bersinar dengan terik. Ingin rasanya ia berbelok ke Maji dan menikmati segelas _milkshake_ , namun apa daya, sebentar lagi ada kuliah yang harus diikutinya. 

 

Lamunan Tetsuna buyar ketika bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti di halte yang ia tuju. Tetsuna turun dari halte, berjalan sebentar, hingga terlihat sebuah bangunan tinggi menjulang.

 

Universitas Kyoto.

 

Tempatnya menimba ilmu untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Sungguh tidak terasa sudah semester kedua ia kuliah di sini, di universitas yang memang menjadi incarannya sejak kecil; dan walaupun gerbang kampusnya sudah mulai menjadi pemandangan familiar untuknya, Tetsuna masih terkagum-kagum setiap kali melewatinya. Sampai kinipun didalam hatinya masih tersimpan rasa tak percaya bahwa ia diterima masuk, juga reaksi gembira dari kedua orang tuanya ketika mengetahui hal itu.

 

Tetsuna melirik ke jam tangannya. Kuliah dimulai dua puluh menit lagi, waktu yang masih cukup itu membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Tangan kanannya merogoh tasnya, mencari-cari buku yang hendak ia baca untuk menunggu kelas nanti, dan menabrak seseorang.

 

“Whoa! _Sorry!!_ ” seru orang itu, “Aku tidak melihatmu di sana!” teman pemuda itu terkekeh, sementara Tetsuna menggeleng pelan, tidak mempermasalahkan. “Sekali lagi maaf ya,” ujar pemuda itu lalu melangkah pergi bersama temannya.

 

“Aku benar-benar ga lihat tadi…, kamu melihatnya kenapa tidak bilang? Kan jadi nabrak,” gerutu pemuda itu di dalam jarak yang masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Tetsuna.

 

“Aku juga ga lihat, tahu-tahu muncul begitu saja.”

 

“Whoa- bagai hantu….”

 

Tetsuna menggeleng pelan, berjalan kembali ke arah kelasnya, sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi orang-orang terhadap hawa keberadaannya yang rendah. Dengan buku di tangan, Tetsuna melangkah mantap ke arah kelasnya.

 

“Padahal anaknya manis loh, mata biru, rambut biru…. Anak jurusan mana ya?”

 

Dan melewatkan lanjutan pembicaraan kedua pemuda itu mengenai dirinya.

 

. .

. .

 

Sudut bibir Tetsuna tersenyum tipis ketika halaman buku yang ia baca membahas tentang Siruis. Jari tangannya membalik lembar demi lembar buku itu dengan lembut, membaca setiap baris kalimat dengan seksama, terutama di bagian-bagian favorit yang telah ia tandai. Sirius, salah satu nama rasi bintang yang juga merupakan bintang paling terang, dan juga merupakan nama bintang yang pertama kali Tetsuna tahu. Tetsuna ingat bagaimana ketika ayahnya mengajak dirinya ke planetarium sewaktu ia kecil. Senyuman Tetsuna semakin melebar ketika kenangan saat-saat pertamanya ke planetarium melintas di benaknya. Memang, sejak dulu ia  selalu tertarik dengan kerlap kerlip di langit, awalnya Tetsuna mengira bahwa bintang itu adalah taburan gula-gula di langit, dan ketika ia mengutarakan pendapatnya itu kedua orang tuanya saling bertukar pandang sebelum tertawa. Kemudian ayahnya menggendongnya, menceritakan mengenai apa sebenarnya gula-gula di langit itu dan berjanji mengajaknya untuk melihat bintang.

 

Seseorang menggeser pintu kelas, menaruh tasnya di meja di samping kursi Tetsuna sebelum memanggil temannya untuk duduk di dekatnya. Tetsuna melihatnya dengan datar, sebelum menghela nafas pelan. Lagi-lagi orang yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya, ia menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan membaca buku konstelasi bintang miliknya.

 

“Hei Mika, kamu nanti ada kuliah sore?” gadis yang kini duduk di sebelah Tetsuna bertanya pada temannya yang baru saja tiba. Mika mengangguk mengiyakan, duduk dan merapihkan tasnya, “Hati-hati jika melewati jalan dekat taman di sudut dekat Maji loh,” gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, memberi peringatan.

 

“Eh? Memangnya kenapa?”

 

Sebenarnya Tetsuna tidak mau menguping, tapi karena rute yang dimaksud adalah rute yang biasa ia lewati ketika pulang, secara tidak sadar dirinya menjadi ikut menyimak perkataan gadis itu. “Katanya ada orang cabul yang suka menyerang gadis-gadis di area sana,” terang si gadis dengan nada jijik, Mika mengerenyitkan alisnya lalu mengangguk.

 

Ah, pelaku pelecehan rupanya.

 

“Hnn…. Memang sih kalau malam tempat itu agak gelap….” kedua gadis itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Tetsuna kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca buku di hadapannya sambil membatin untuk _e_ kstra hati-hati ketika pulang nanti.

 

. .

. .

 

Duk.

 

Duk.

 

Duk.

 

Sebuah bola jingga menggelinding ke arah kaki Tetsuna. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, memandang ke arah bola itu. Bola basket, benda yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh sejak SMA, Tetsuna berjongkok lalu melihat sekeliling, mencari pemilik bola itu. Tak lama seorang pemuda berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Tetsuna berdiri, menunjuk ke arah bola itu, dan ketika pemuda itu mengangguk, Tetsuna tersenyum, kemudian mengoper bola itu dengan akurasi tinggi. Bola itu ditangkap dengan mulus oleh si pemilik yang kemudian mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya. Tetsuna kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan senyum tersungging di bibir. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia menyentuh bola basket, selain membaca dan astronomi, basket adalah hal lain yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Walaupun dirinya memang tidak pandai dalam memainkannya, untuknya bermain basket adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

 

Langkah kaki Tetsuna membawanya ke tempat favoritnya, Maji Burger, hendak membeli segelas _milkshake_ favoritnya selepas kuliah. Tetsuna segera mengantri di depan kasir yang sedang sepi, menyapa dengan suara yang agak lantang agar mendapat perhatian. Memesan segelas _milkshake_ untuk diminum saat pulang. Tak lama segelas _milkshake strawberry_ disajikan, ia membuka dompetnya, membayar dengan dengan uang pas, mengingat di luar kepala harga minuman favoritnya itu. Tetsuna mengucapkan terimakasih lalu mengambil gelas _milkshake_ miliknya, meminumnya dengan santai, menikmati tiap hisapannya.

 

Tetsuna keluar dari Maji, hendak menikmati perjalanan pulangnya dengan segelas _milkshake_ di tangan.

 

“ _Excuse me?”_

 

Tetsuna mendengar suara asing, naum tidak ia hiraukan. Dirinya yang masih asik dengan _milkshake_ miliknya, menekuk tangan kanannya ke arah telinga, merapihkan helaian rambut sebahunya yang mulai berantakan karena tertepa angin. 

 

_“Hello, miss?”_

 

Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang dipanggil adalah dirinya, Tetsuna berjalan dengan santai, tidak perduli, hingga sebuah tangan yang besar menepuk bahunya. “ _Hey, I'm calling you little missy,”_ kali ini pemilik suara itu terdengar sedikit kesal. Tetsuna menghentikan langkahnya. Cerita pelaku mesum yang tadi dibicarakan oleh rekan sekelasnya berkelebat di benaknya, membuat rahang Tetsuna mengeras. Ia berusaha waspada, berjaga-jaga seandainya nasib buruk benar-benar menimpanya. Tetsuna membalikkan badannya, melihat sebuah dada bidang sedang berdiri di depannya.

 

Mata Tetsuna mengerjap, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya beradu pandang dengan warna hitam _sunglasses._ Alis Tetsuna berkerut ketika melihat rambut berwarna pirang pria itu.

 

Orang asing? Mungkinkah bukan pelaku yang sempat dibicarakan tadi? Bahu Tetsuna mengendur sesaat, namun matanya masih mengawasi dengan siaga seandainya orang ini hendak bertingkah aneh.

 

 _“Good, finally you stop-... Kuroko….?”_ pria itu membuka kacamata hitamnya, bola mata biru itu membesar, terbelalak. Tangan pria itu tiba-tiba memegang mukanya, membuat Tetsuna kaget, diam membeku. Pria itu mendekatkan muka mereka, Tetsuna menelan ludah, _“No… You aren't him… But how the hell are-”_

 

BYUR!!

 

Secara reflek Tetsuna mengayunkan lengannya, menyiram _milkshake_ miliknya ke muka pria itu. Pria itu terlonjak, kaget. Kesempatan itu kemudian digunakan Tetsuna untuk menepis tangan yang menyentuhnya, berusaha menjaga jarak; dan dengan satu gerakan keras, Tetsuna melayangkan tendangan sekuat tenaga ke tulang kering pelaku cabul itu. Pria itu mengaduh kesakitan, membuat Tetsuna sukses lari dari tempat itu secepatnya. Meninggalkan sosok pria tinggi berambut pirang yang kini sedang bermandikan milkshake.

.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....


	7. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika memori membawanya kembali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Halo, Ashrey di sini~ sudah lama rasanya saya tidak menulis fic, terutama yang sepanjang ini :”>
> 
> Pertama saya mau ucapkan banyak makasih buat panitia Miragen+ yang sudah mengadakan event ini, terutama Neoratu a.k.a mamanya anak-anak tim Star yang ternyata maso semua kaya mamanya. Husbando(s) dengan supportnya yang ngebuat saya keep on writing, serta para beta reader yang rela “melelahkan” matanya buat membaca dan mengkoreksi fic ku ini.
> 
> Juga buat Grey, Makasih buat ilustrasi-ilustrasi cantiknya //////////
> 
> Last but not least, para pembaca di mana pun anda berada~ dan mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, dan selamat membaca!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Karakter bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya Tetsuya dah punya harem sendiri :)) ( the story itself baru punyaku)

Part Seven - Something Different.

 

Jepang.

 

Negara yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Negara yang secara tidak langsung telah mengubah jalan hidupnya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berasal dari Jepanglah yang merubah jalan hidupnya. Nash memandang keluar jendela pesawat, menikmati pemandangan Kansai _airport_ yang mulai terlihat jelas.

 

Sembilan belas tahun.

 

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa dalam sembilan belas tahun jalan hidupnya akan menjadi begini berbeda? Nash tersenyum, menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri pun tidak akan pernah menduganya. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya telah membawa perubahan yang cukup besar pada hidupnya. Padahal pertemuan mereka bahkan tidak bisa dibilang baik, malah jauh dari kenangan indah. Namun pertemuan itu tetap memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam hidup Nash, memiliki kenangan yang disertai dengan rasa bersalah.

 

Nash memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada kursi. Perlahan-lahan, memori-memori mengenai pengalamannya di Jepang mulai berputar di benaknya. Sampai sekarang ia masih bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas rasa terkejut yang ia rasakan ketika mendengar penyebab Kuroko Tetsuya meninggal. Hal yang sempat Nash pungkiri ketika mendengar penjelasan Kagetora.

 

Pendarahan di otak, ditenggarai akibat benturan keras di bagian belakang kepalanya.  Benturan yang terjadi akibat tendangan yang Nash berikan pada Tetsuya.

 

Nash harus akui bahwa pada awalnya ia menyangkal, berusaha tidak perduli. Tidak mau mengakui bahwa perbuatan impulsifnya saat itu telah mengakibatkan nyawa seseorang menghilang. Namun setiap kali ia menutup mata, bayang-bayang mata Tetsuya yang menatapnya dengan penuh determinasi, penuh keyakinan, selalu menghantuinya. Nash kenal mata itu, mata yang bersinar penuh semangat, penuh akan keyakinan dan harapan. Dulu di awal karir basketnya, Nash selalu melihat mata itu setiap kali ia bercermin di pagi hari; melihat bagaimana sinar mata itu secara perlahan mulai meredup, hingga hilang menjadi kosong seiring perjalanan karir basketnya yang memuncak.

 

Basket yang awalnya menyenangkan mulai menjadi beban, membosankan. Untuk Nash, basket sudah berubah.

 

Meniti karir basket di Amerika sangatlah berat. Nash tahu bahwa dirinya bukan orang pertama yang mengalaminya, dan juga bukan yang terakhir. Ia sangat paham kenapa begitu banyak pemain basket sepertinya. Arogan, merendahkan orang-orang yang dianggap tidak selevel. Bahkan pada satu titik Nash menyamakan pebasket lain dengan monyet-monyet yang sedang beratraksi. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

Nash menghela nafas, mengingat ada sesuatu yang hancur di dalam dirinya ketika Nash menyadari bahwa ialah yang menghilangkan cahaya pada sinar mata Tetsuya. Bukan basket, bukan orang lain, tapi dirinya.

 

Ia berusaha lari dari rasa bersalah itu, tak mau mengakui. Minuman yang tadinya merupakan sekedar teman mengisi kebosanan mulai berubah menjadi sahabat yang senantiasa menemaninya. Ia selalu tertidur akibat terlalu mabuk, karena jika tidak begitu maka pandangan mata Tetsuya selalu menyapanya tiap kali ia menutup matanya. Nash frustasi, kesal pada bayang-bayang Tetsuya yang menghantuinya. Benci pada dirinya sendiri yang masih terlalu arogan untuk mengakui rasa bersalahnya, hingga akhirnya alkohol menghancurkan karirnya sebagai pemain basket.

 

Nash jatuh, terpuruk. Ia bahkan tak sanggup melihat bola jingga itu tanpa minun terlebih dahulu. Permainannya mulai kacau, emosinya semakin tak stabil, perlahan-lahan semua orang meninggalkannya, teman, rekan, bahkan hingga basket itu sendiri. Karena ia adalah seorang pesulap yang sudah tidak bisa melakukan keajaiban.

 

Hanya satu orang yang tetap menemaninya di saat seperti itu.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

Ujung bibir Nash tertarik naik. Ironis memang, rasa bersalahnya yang membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping itulah juga yang kembali merekatkannya kembali menjadi utuh. Siapa yang mengira Tetsuya akan hadir dalam mimpinya? Nash jelas tidak. Sampai detik ini dirinya masih ingat bagaimana Tetsuya datang di mimpinya, bola basket di tangan kanannya, menyindirnya dengan bahasa inggris yang kacau balau.

 

‘Apakah dikalahkan oleh monyet membuatmu begitu _shock_ , Gold- _san?’_ Pertanyaan keparat itu terlontar dari bibir Tetsuya. Membuatnya bereaksi keras, Nash memukul Tetsuya yang hanya diam, menatapnya dengan mata birunya, lalu mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

 

Apakah dikalahkan oleh monyet membuatmu begitu _shock,_ Gold- _san?_

 

Nash masih ingat betul, bagaimana dirinya mengamuk dan menghancurkan isi apartemennya ketika ia terbangun; dan ketika ia kembali tertidur, Kuroko Tetsuya kembali muncul. Mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. Terus, dan terus. Hingga tidur menjadi musuh pasti untuk Nash. Ia semakin terpuruk dalam alkohol, begitu dalam hingga tidur dalam kondisi mabuk pun tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

Apakah dikalahkan oleh monyet membuatmu begitu _shock_ , Gold- _san?_

 

Akhirnya ia menjawab, dengan lelah dan jujur. ‘Tidak. karena kamu bukanlah monyet.’ Tetsuya tersenyum lembut padanya, dirinya terhenyak sebelum terbangun; bekas air mata jelas-jelas terasa membasahi pipinya. Esoknya, Kuroko Tetsuya kembali hadir di mimpinya, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, yang ia jawab dengan jawaban yang sama pula. Terus, hingga pertanyaan itu berubah.

 

Apa yang membuatmu menyesal, Gold- _san?_ Kali ini dirinya menjawab tanpa ragu.

 

Kamu.

 

Tetsuya kembali tersenyum, Nash masih ingat betapa kesalnya ia saat itu. Ia marah, mengamuk pada Tetsuya di mimpinya, kenapa tersenyum? Kenapa tidak mengutuknya? Kenapa tidak ikut menyeretnya jatuh ke neraka kematian bersamanya? Tetsuya tak membalas apapun, hanya tersenyum, lalu melemparkan bola basket kepadanya. Nash yang masih kesal menampik bola itu, marah, kecewa, benci, takut semua rasa berbaur menjadi satu. Tetsuya kembali tersenyum, mengambil bola yang bergulir itu. Mimpi itu terus berulang hingga dirinya mau menangkap bola itu, mengopernya lagi ke arah Tetsuya.

 

Basket.

 

Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menyentuh bola jingga itu dengan begitu lepas, begitu senang, begitu menggairahkan. Bola itu mendarat di tangan Tetsuya dengan mulus, membuat pemuda itu mengumbar tawa yang baru pertama kali Nash lihat. Nash tertegun dan berandai, apakah ia bisa melihat tawa itu secara nyata. Tetsuya kembali mengoper bola itu ke tangan Nash, berkata padanya bahwa basket itu adalah permainan yang menyenangkan, dan seharusnya Nash menikmatinya dengan suka cita. Saat itu Nash hanya diam, tidak berkata apapun, karena ia menganggap dirinya tak layak untuk menikmatinya.

 

Namun Tetsuya tidak menyerah.

 

Tetsuya dalam mimpinya selalu mengajaknya bermain basket. Mengoper bola basket dengan sebuah senyuman; terkadang Tetsuya bertanya apa yang Nash sesali, namun tak jarang Tetsuya hanya melemparkan senyum padanya. Nash mulai menanti saat ia tidur dan bermimpi. Perlahan-lahan alkohol kembali menjadi teman di kala bosan, hingga ia kembali menyukai basket, menikmati setiap pantulan bola jingga itu. Nash perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi seorang pesulap di lapangan, dan ketika Tetsuya kembali hadir di mimpinya, pemuda itu tersenyum, berkata bahwa dirinya bersyukur bahwa Nash mencintai basket. Nash tertegun, ia memeluk tubuh mungil Tetsuya dengan erat.

 

Nash membuka matanya, terpaku di atas kasurnya, menatap kedua tangannya yang masih merasakan hangatnya tubuh Tetsuya. Dirinya bersumpah untuk kembali menikmati basket seperti dulu.

 

Sejak saat itu Tetsuya menghilang dari mimpinya.

 

Nash mengakui bahwa ia merindukan mimpinya. Ia merindukan bermain basket bersama Tetsuya, merindukan senyumnya, tawanya.

 

Nash merindukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

Namun disisi lain ia sadar, akan lebih baik jika mimpi itu tak ada. Tak perduli apakah Tetsuyanya nyata atau hanya manifestasi rasa bersalahnya, Tetsuya lebih baik tidak kembali. Karena dengan begitu Nash bisa mengetahui bahwa Tetsuya tenang disana, tak peduli betapa ia merindukannya. Nash mulai membenahi hidupnya, merangkak lagi dari bawah. Namun kali ini determinasi yang dimilikinya bukan hanya milikinya sendiri, namun juga milik Tetsuya. Nash kembali bangkit, menjadikan sorot mata Tetsuya penyemangatnya, dan ketika ia kembali terpuruk, Kuroko Tetsuya kembali hadir di mimpinya.

 

“Para penumpang yang terhormat, sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat di bandara internasional Kansai, diharap agar para-”

 

Suara kapten pesawat memecah lamunan Nash, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memasang sabuk pengaman, menunggu pendaratan mulus dari pesawat yang ia tumpangi. Bunyi gesekan ban dan landasan pacu terdengar, namun tidak terasa goncangan yang berarti pada badan pesawat. Mata Nash memandang keluar jendela, melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya sambil menunggu pesawat berhenti sempurna. Tak lama pesawat berhenti, lampu penanda mulai dimatikan, dan intercom kembali berbunyi. Nash membuka sabuk pengamannya dan menunggu untuk bisa mengambil koper miliknya, “Selamat siang para penumpang yang terhormat, saya Kise Ryouta, kapten pesawat anda hari ini. Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda untuk terbang bersama _Japan Air Lines,_ kami segenap _crew_ mengucapkan selamat datang di Jepang, dan semoga waktu anda di Jepang menyenangkan,” pilot pesawat mengucap salam melalui intercom. Nash dan para penumpang lainnya mulai mengambil bagasi mereka dan berjalan keluar dari pesawat.

 

Kaki Nash menapak dengan mantap di bandara. Dirinya sudah kembali ke Jepang, negara yang mengenalkannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Nash mengambil kacamata hitam miliknya, mengeluarkan sebuah jurnal kecil dari tas bahunya; membuka halaman spesifik, membacanya sebentar, mengangguk kecil lalu menutupnya kembali. Setelah mengecek semua barang bawaannya, kakinya melangkah ke arah kereta ekspres airport yang akan membawanya ke Kyoto.

 

. .

. .

 

Nash menghela nafas, melihat ruang apartemennya yang masih belum terlalu rapih. Nash memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membereskannya nanti, karena sekarang perutnya sudah harus diisi. Nash mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan turun dari apartemennya.

 

Maji burger adalah lokasi makan terdekat yang ia temui di daerah dekat apartmennya sekarang. Ia menghela nafas, sebenarnya Nash tidak begitu tertarik untuk memakan _junk food,_ namun mengingat apartemennya yang masih berantakan, ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memilih. Nash mendorong pintu masuk, melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam restoran _fast food_ itu, berpapasan dengan seorang gadis yang tanpa sadar menjatuhkan barang miliknya. Nash melirik pada benda yang tampak seperti kartu identitas itu, menatap ke arah kasir sebelum menghela nafasnya. Ia rasa perutnya bisa menunggu barang beberpa menit lagi. Nash membungkuk, mengambil kartu itu, keluar dari Maji, mengikuti gadis yang sedang asik dengan minumannya.

 

 _“Excuse me,”_ ia menyapa gadis itu, namun tidak ada respon. Nash mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menyusul, _“Hello, miss?”_ panggilan lain ia layangkan, namun hasilnya nihil. Alis Nash berkerut, jika gadis ini tidak menjawab panggilannya lagi maka ia tidak akan memanggilnya lagi _“Hey, I'm calling you little missy,”_ gerutunya ketika mereka sudah amat dekat. Gadis itu sepertinya mendengarnya karena ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Nash mendengus.  Nash melihat bagaimana gadis -yang agak pendek itu- membalikkan badannya ke arah Nash, rambut biru sebahunya berkibar pelan tertiup angin.

 

 

 _“Good, finally you stop-”_ ucapan Nash terpotong begitu saja ketika sepasang bola mata biru yang selalu hadir di mimpinya menatapnya dengan seksama. Semua kata-kata hilang dari benak Nash, matanya memandang seksama sepasang mata di depannya. Nash menelan ludah dan membuka kacamata hitamnya, “Kuroko…?” tanpa sadar ia meraih muka gadis di depannya, gadis ini mirip dengan Tetsuya, terutama mata mereka, sorot matanya, warnanya.… Mungkinkah…? Nafas Nash tertahan, tidak, ini bukan Kuroko Tetsuya, karena Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tiada.

 

“ _No, you aren't him….”_ nafas Nash tercekat saat mengucapkannya, ia menunduk, memajukan mukanya menatap dengan seksama, _“But how the hell are you-”_ cairan dingin dan lengket yang mengguyur mukanya memotong ucapan Nash tanpa basa basi, membuatnya terperanjat dan terdiam sejenak. Gadis ini barusan mengguyurnya dengan… _milkshake…?_ Belum selesai keterkejutan Nash, tiba-tiba hantaman keras mendarat di tulang keringnya. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat membuatnya mengaduh, melonggarkan pegangan tangannya kemudian menyaksikan gadis itu lari dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan basah, lengket, dan nyeri.

 

Nash menggeram kesal, memandang kartu identitas di tangannya. Alisnya naik dan berkerut, ia membaca berulang-ulang data kartu yang dipegangnya dengan tak percaya. Nash menyipitkan matanya, mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah gadis berambut biru itu menghilang.

 

Ia menghela nafas lelah, hidupnya memang selalu penuh dengan lelucon.

.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....


	8. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waktu bisa merubah seseorang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Halo, Ashrey di sini~ sudah lama rasanya saya tidak menulis fic, terutama yang sepanjang ini :”>
> 
> Pertama saya mau ucapkan banyak makasih buat panitia Miragen+ yang sudah mengadakan event ini, terutama Neoratu a.k.a mamanya anak-anak tim Star yang ternyata maso semua kaya mamanya. Husbando(s) dengan supportnya yang ngebuat saya keep on writing, serta para beta reader yang rela “melelahkan” matanya buat membaca dan mengkoreksi fic ku ini.
> 
> Juga buat Grey, Makasih buat ilustrasi-ilustrasi cantiknnya //////////
> 
> Last but not least, para pembaca di mana pun anda berada~ dan mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, dan selamat membaca!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Karakter bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya Tetsuya dah punya harem sendiri :)) ( the story itself baru punyaku)

Part Eight - Gold

 

Tetsuna menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk; berjalan dan mengambil pengering rambut miliknya; kemudian duduk bersila di tengah kamarnya. Ia mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang kini sudah bersih. Jemari tangan Tetsuna menyisir perlahan rambut miliknya, berusaha melepaskan kekusutan pada helaiannya yang tadinya lengket akibat tersiram sedikit _milkshake_.

 

Sepertinya ketika ia menyiram orang asing cabul itu dengan _milkshake_ , sebagian rambutnya pun terkena percikan minuman itu. Ia menghela nafas, merutuki nasib sialnya sore tadi. Bertemu dengan orang asing mesum, dan kehilangan minuman favoritnya sekaligus. Pengering rambut dimatikan sebelum ditaruh kembali.

 

Tetsuna merenggangkan badannya, mata birunya melirik jam dinding, dan memutuskan untuk menyiapkan tasnya untuk perkuliahan besok. Tetsuna mengecek jadwal kuliahnya, mengambil buku yang ia butuhkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, disusul dengan dompetnya, dan mengecek kartu identitas yang seharusnya ada di antara lipatan dompetnya. Alis Tetsuna berkerut, tidak menemukan benda yang ia cari disana. Dompet panjangnya kembali dibuka, mengecek sela-sela ruang disana, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Bingung, ia membongkar tasnya dengan perlahan, namun hasilnya masih nihil. Tetsuna menghela nafas, pasrah ketika mengetahui bahwa kartu identitas mahasiswanya benar-benar tidak ada. Ia merapihkan kembali tasnya dan memutuskan untuk makan malam, besok ia akan mengurus ke bagian administratif sebelum masuk kelas.

 

“Tsuna, bagaimana kuliahmu?” ayahnya bertanya di sela-sela kegiatan makannya. Tetsuna mengunyah makanananya, menelannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab.

 

“Menyenangkan, sejauh ini semua menyenangkan,” jawabnya lalu kembali menyuap. Ayahnya mengangguk, puas dengan jawaban putri semata wayangnya itu. Setsuna menuangkan minuman ke gelas suaminya, bercakap-cakap mengenai kegiatan mereka di hari itu. Tetsuna mendengarkan dengan setengah hati, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi sore. Setelah ia pikir-pikir pria cabul itu tampak mengenalinya, alis Tetsuna berkrenyit. Ia kembali memutar adegan dimana si pria cabul itu tampak terkejut ketika melihatnya, dan sepertinya mengenalinya…? Alisnya berkerut, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin itu hanya trik agar ia lengah dan bisa melakukan niat buruknya. Tetsuna mengangguk, meyakinkan dirinya lalu kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

 

Namun di sudut hatinya ia masih penasaran, bagaimana pria itu mengetahui namanya…?

 

. .

. .

 

Terlambat. Ia terlambat!!

 

Tetsuna tak percaya ia sudah terlambat di minggu pertama semester barunya. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, berlari kecil menyusuri koridor kampusnya yang besar, berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang tidak melihatnya. Di saat seperti ini Tetsuna merasa sebal dengan hawa keberadaannya yang rendah, karena sudah beberapa kali ia hampir bertabrakan dengan orang. “Permisi! Maaf!” ucapnya sambil menyelinap melewati salah satu lorong yang agak penuh dengan manusia yang hilir mudik. Ia melirik jamnya, menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlambat hampir 30 menit. Tetsuna merutuk dalam hati, berharap bahwa profesornya tidak akan marah dan mengizinkannya mengikuti perkuliahan.

 

Lari dan lari, hingga akhirnya Tetsuna mendekati tujuannya. Ia memelankan langkahnya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal; ia merapihkan baju dan rambutnya yang berantakan lalu menarik nafas, mengetuk pelan pintu kelas sebelum membukanya perlahan.

 

Bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

 

_“Ah, hello miss. Despite your lateness, it's nice to have you joining us. Now please have a seat, and see me after class.”_

 

Tetsuna menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk pelan, mengambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong- yang ironisnya adalah bangku tepat di depan meja profesornya.

 

Yang ternyata adalah pria mesum yang ia siram kemarin.

 

. .

. .

 

Nash memandang ke arah mahasiswa-mahasiswa di kelasnya. Matanya menelisik satu persatu, mencari-cari sosok seorang gadis berambut biru yang menyiramnya dengan _milkshake_ kemarin. Alisnya berkerut ketika matanya tidak mendapati sosok yang dimaksud. Aneh, jika informasi di kartu identitas yang ia temukan itu benar, seharusnya gadis itu ada di kelasnya sekarang. Nash menghela nafas, menelan kekecewaannya dan memutuskan untuk memulai kelasnya.

 

 _“Hello and good morning class. Welcome to Advance English. I'm Nash Gold Junior, your professor for this semester, you may call me Sir Gold,”_ Nash berhenti sejenak, memandang mahasiswanya yang masih menyimak, mengangguk puas ia melanjutkan ucapannya, _“In my class we will be communicating solely by English. Other languages are prohibited, and yes, including Japanese,”_ beberapa siswa tampak mengeluh, Nash hanya memasang senyum, sudah hafal dengan reaksi tersebut. _“Any question?”_ ia bertanya, melayangkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas.

 

Seorang mahasiswa mengangkat tangannya, Nash mengangguk mengizinkan. _“When we are not in class, can we use Japanese when speaking with you, Sir?”_

 

 _“Yes, I'm quite fluent in Japanese, so it's fine.”_ Nash mengangguk, para mahasiswa menyambut jawaban Nash dengan sukacita. _“Any other questions?”_ hening, tak ada respon. _“Oke then, I'll explain our syllabus for this term.”_ Ia membuka jurnalnya dan mulai menulis di papan tulis. Tak lama, suara ketukan terdengar, Nash membalik badannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Sosok seorang gadis yang dari tadi dicarinya kini berdiri di ambang pintu, mata birunya menatap Nash tajam, lalu membelalak sedikit sebelum kembali normal. Tanpa sadar, ujung bibir Nash naik ke atas, sebuah senyum simpul tersinggung disana.

 

_Jackpot._

 

 _“Ah, hello miss. Despite your lateness, it's nice to have you joining us,”_ mata Nash memandang Tetsuna dengan seksama, _“Now please have a seat, and see me after class.”_ Tetsuna mengangguk, berjalan dan duduk di bangku yang berada di depannya, mengeluarkan buku miliknya, berusaha memandang kemanapun selain ke arah Nash. Nash tersenyum simpul, melanjutkan menulis dan memulai perkuliahannya.

 

Sepertinya pengalamannya mengajar di Jepang akan menarik.

 

. .

. .

 

Nash mengakhiri penjelasannya dan melihat ke arah kelas, _“Any questions?”_ tidak ada tangan terangkat, _“Allright then, today's class is over, see you next week,”_ ia menutup perkuliahannya, dan merapihkan barang bawaannya. Para mahasiswa ikut membereskan barang-barang mereka dan beranjak pergi, kecuali satu orang.

 

Tetsuna bergerak gelisah di kursinya, matanya memandang ke arah Nash yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia melirik ke arah pintu, jika ia keluar diam-diam, kemungkinan besar ia akan lolos, namun profesor bahasa Inggrisnya ini bisa-bisa menjadi lebih sentimen lagi padanya. Tetsuna kembali melirik ke arah Nash yang masih tampak sibuk. Sesial apa dirinya hingga orang yang Tetsuna sangka orang cabul ternyata adalah profesor _native speaker_ di kelas bahasa Inggrisnya? Ia menghela nafas, mungkin jika ia pergi diam-diam dia bisa-

 

_“Kuroko Tetsuna, a freshman in Faculty of Science, Kyoto University.”_

 

Bahu Tetsuna menegang mendengar ucapan itu, ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Nash yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. _“Yes, That's right,”_ ia menjawab pelan, menganggukan kepalanya. Mata Nash tampak…. Terkejut? Heran? Tetsuna tak paham, namun ada sesuatu pada pandangan mata itu yang membuat dirinya resah.

 

Dan…. dari mana Nash tahu namanya?

 

 _“And the little missy who threw me a strawberry milkshake yesterday afternoon.”_ Tetsuna menelan ludahnya, tidak berani menjawab ataupun menyangkal, _“Mind to tell me why?”_ tanya Nash sambil bersedekap.

 

Tetsuna mengigit bibirnya, matanya bergerak gelisah. “.... Habisan kaya orang mesum, pegang-pegang,” gumamnya pelan.

 

“Mesum? Memangnya siapa yang mesum?” mata Nash memincing, tidak terima dengan jawaban itu. Tetsuna tertegun ketika mendengar fasihnya bahasa Jepang profesornya itu. Alisnya berkerut, dan ia memincingkan matanya tak suka.

 

“Profesor bisa bahasa Jepang?” tanya Tetsuna balik, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Nash. Kini alis Nash yang berkerut. Pertama karena nada pertanyaan yang terdengar meremehkan, dan kedua karena panggilan profesor yang terlontar dari mulut gadis itu. Memang ia seorang profesor, namun ia baru tiga puluh enam! Rasanya tua sekali dipanggil profesor oleh remaja dua puluhan.

 

“Jika kamu hadir tepat waktu, kamu akan tahu hal itu, nona; dan panggil saya _Sir_ Nash _,_ bukan Profesor.”

 

“Tapi bukannya itu tidak sopan….?” alis Tetsuna berkerut, heran. Matanya kembali menatap Nash dengan seksama. Nash terkesiap ketika melihat mata itu- mata yang selalu ada di dalam mimpinya memandangnya secara nyata. “Prof…?” Nash mengedipkan matanya ketika Tetsuna memanggilnya lagi.

 

_“Sir.”_

 

 _“_ Um _… Sensei…?”_

 

Alis Nash mengerenyit, gadis ini keras kepala, mirip dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia kenal. “ _Sir,_ atau aku akan buang ini.” sebuah kartu _id_ ia keluarkan dari saku kemejanya, membuat bola mata Tetsuna membesar ketika mengenali benda itu. _“Sir.”_

 

“Tapi itu tidak sopan, seharusnya saya memanggil anda dengan Prof atau _Sensei.”_

 

“Dan itu tidak sopan karena aku memintamu memanggilku dengan _Sir.”_ Mata mereka beradu pandang, berusaha mempertahankan pendapatnya masing-masing. “Atau _San_ , bila kamu merasa canggung dengan _Sir,”_ Nash memainkan kartu id di tangannya, membuat Tetsuna menghela nafas, menyerah.

 

“Baik…, Nash- _san.”_ Nash tersenyum, menyerahkan id card itu, yang diterima Tetsuna dengan tangan kanannya. Mata Nash lalu melirik ke arah tangan Tetsuna yang lain, waspada. “Ada apa?” Tetsuna mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat Nash yang waspada.

 

“Tidak ada _milkshake_ kan?” Tanya Nash, membuat mata Tetsuna memincing. Nash melirik ke arah kaki Tetsuna, “Atau tendangan lainnya?” Tetsuna menggeram pelan, kesal.

 

“Jika anda tidak bertindak mencurigakan, hal itu tidak akan terjadi, Nash- _san_ ,” balas Tetsuya sebal. Alisnya berkerut, bibirnya menekuk kebawah. Nash mengangkat alisnya lalu kembali bersedekap.

 

“Mencurigakan? Aku memanggilmu untuk mengembalikan kartu milikmu.”

 

“Jika anda fasih dalam bahasa Jepang, seharusnya kemarin anda menggunakannya dibanding bahasa Inggris.” Nash mengedikkan bahunya, tak perduli. “....Dan apakah memegang-megang termasuk didalamnya agenda mengembalikan _id_ …?” mata Tetsuna memincing, menatap Nash dengan tajam. Nash tertegun, melihat lagi tatapan mata milik Tetsuya disana. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang berbeda memiliki mata yang sama?

 

“Kamu… punya kakak?”

 

Tetsuna mengatupkan lagi bibirnya. Terdiam karena heran akan pertanyaan yang mendadak itu, lalu menggeleng, “Tidak. Saya anak tunggal.”

 

“Ah. Yah, memang terlalu kebetulan sih jika kamu adiknya,” gumam Nash sambil menghela nafas, sebuah senyum muram menghias bibirnya. Tetsuna mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Nash. “Ah…, kamu mirip dengan orang yang kukenal dulu. Nama keluarga kalian pun sama,” terangnya, ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mejanya, mengambil tasnya yang sudah rapih tertata.

 

“Jadi karena itu Nash _-san_ memegang mukaku?”  langkah Nash terhenti, gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala rupanya. Ia membalikkan badannya, menyandarkan badannya ke meja. Mata Nash menatap Tetsuna dengan seksama, dibalas tanpa rasa gentar atau canggung oleh gadis itu.

 

“Ya.” Nash diam sejenak, menatap Tetsuna dengan seksama. “Kalian mirip, aku sempat salah mengenali. Aku tidak bermaksud melecehkanmu bila itu yang kamu maksud. _”_ Nash menghela nafasnya, memahami arah pembicaraan Tetsuna. Tetsuna masih menatapnya dalam diam, meminta Nash melanjutkan ucapannya, “Aku…. Sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, jadi….” kata-kata Nash terhenti. Tetsuna menangkap rasa rindu disana, ia mengangguk kecil, menandakan bahwa ia memahami apa yang hendak Nash katakan.

 

“Kekasih Nash- _san?_ ”

 

Nash terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu ia tertawa, “Bukan.” ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum melihat alis Tetsuna yang berkerut. “Mata kalian mirip,” Nash kembali berkata, namun tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dan mengambil tasnya. “Baiklah, sampai bertemu minggu depan _, miss.”_

 

“Kuroko.”

 

“Hm?” langkah Nash terhenti, ia kembali menatap Tetsuna.

 

“Tolong panggil aku dengan Kuroko, Nash- _san. Miss_ terdengar…, ganjil.” Tetsuna bergerak gelisah, tampak tak nyaman dengan panggilan asing itu.

 

Alis Nash terangkat, “Kamu jurusan _Science_ kan?” anggukan kecil diberikan oleh Tetsuna. “Panggilan seperti itu adalah panggilan yang umum dalam bahasa Inggris, tidak perlu canggung.” Pandangan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Tetsuna menggeleng, menolak. Nash memincingkan matanya, “Kamu seharusnya mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, _miss.”_

 

“Kuroko,” koreksi Tetsuna.

 

Nash menahan nafasnya. “Memangnya kenapa dengan _miss?”_ ia berkecak pinggang dengan tangannya yang tidak membawa tas.

 

“Tidak suka saja.”

 

“Ya Tuhan, kekerasan kepala kalian pun sama…!” gerutu Nash sambil mengusap mukanya, frustasi. Tetsuna menatapnya datar, seakan menantang Nash untuk beragumen. “Yang jelas aku tak akan memanggilmu dengan Kuroko, jika tidak terpaksa.” Nash menantang balik, mulai kesal. Tingkah gadis kecil ini lama-lama mulai menyebalkan.

 

“Karena mengingatkan Nash- _san_ pada mantan anda?”

 

Mantan katanya. Nash memijat pelipisnya, mulai pusing. “Bukan mantan. Tapi ya, kurang lebih begitulah. Jadi aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan Kuroko.”

 

“Tetsuna kalau begitu.”

 

“Hah?”

 

“Nash- _san_ bisa memanggilku dengan Tetsuna. Selama bukan Kuroko tidak apa kan?” Tetsuna mengangguk kecil, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu, tidak menunggu jawaban dari Nash. “Sampai jumpa minggu depan Nash- _san,”_ ia membungkuk pelan dan berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Nash yang masih keheranan. Pintu kelas pun tertutup, hening sesaat sebelum tawa Nash meledak di ruangan itu.

 

Nash mulai menduga-duga bahwa orang bermaga Kuroko semua memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sama.

 

. .

. .

 

Tetsuna berlari kecil dari kelas yang baru ia tinggalkan. Hatinya merutuk perbuatan yang baru ia lakukan. Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Meminta Nash untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depannya…. Padahal mereka belum bisa dibilang kenal; bahkan kesan pertama dirinya pada Nash pun tidak bisa dibilang baik.

 

Namun, entah kenapa rasanya dirinya tidak mau melihat pandangan mata Nash yang seperti tadi.

 

Sedih,

 

Kecewa,

 

Dan….

 

Sesal…?

 

Walau Tetsuna bisa melihat ada rasa lain disana… Kagum? Rindu? Atau… Cinta? Membuat dirinya penasaran, seperti apakah sosok Kuroko yang lain ini.

 

. .

. .

 

Kuroko Tetsuna, semester dua jurusan _Science._ Anak yang awalnya menarik perhatiannya karena kemiripan rupa dengan Tetsuya. Nash sempat mengira bahwa Tetsuna adalah adik Tetsuya, namun Tetsuna sendiri sudah menyangkal hal itu. Nash menggelengkan mukanya, berusaha menghilangkan lamunannya yang sudah melayang kemana-mana. Ia kembali menyendok makanan di hadapannya, mengunyahnya dengan malas. Rasa makanan _mini market_ ini sebenarnya lumayan, namun ia lelah jika makan seperti ini terus. Nash menelan paksa makanan itu, menghabiskannya sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

 

Ia memandang apartemennya yang sudah terlihat sedikit lebih rapih, namun masih banyak barang-barang yang belum ia bongkar. Nash menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk mandi dan menyiapkan materi perkuliahan untuk minggu depan. Nash mengambil buku teks miliknya, diam sejenak ketika menatap buku bersampul biru yang ia pegang. Bibirnya perlahan tersenyum simpul, melihat warna yang dekat dengan warna mata Tetsuya.

 

Dan Tetsuna.

 

Nash tertawa kecil, mengingat lagi interaksinya dengan Tetsuna sore itu. Siapa yang mengira ia akan menemukan orang yang mirip dengan Tetsuya di Jepang? Ia mengusap sampul buku itu dengan sayang, buku pertama yang ia miliki sejak ia resmi diangkat sebagai seorang pengajar. Hidupnya kini memang sudah berubah drastis sejak ia tidak bermain basket lagi.

 

Terkadang, dirinya merindukan saat dimana ia memainkan bola jingga itu di lapangan, namun basket dan dirinya sudah terpisah jauh, sejak kejadian itu. Nash menghela nafas, menepis semua memori yang menyakitkan itu. Ia menyalakan laptopnya dan memulai mengetik materi yang akan digunakannya.

 

. .

. .

 

Pada dasarnya Tetsuna tidak membenci bahasa Inggris, namun ia benar-benar payah di bidang yang satu ini. Mungkin menurut standar umum kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya termasuk cukup baik, namun tidak jika ia benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang astronom dan mengejar cita-citanya, bekerja di NASA. Mata Tetsuna terus memperhatikan Nash yang sedang menjelaskan, mencatat dengan lebih detail bagian yang ia anggap rumit.

 

_“I must admit, grammars are quite difficult, even for locals. But it doesn't mean it can't be learned.”_

 

Kepala Tetsuna mengangguk, setuju dengan pernyataan Nash. Dirinya memang lemah di _grammar,_ dan _speaking_. _“When speaking with English, no need to be afraid of mistakes. You’ll learn faster by doing it.”_ Para mahasiswa mengangguk-angguk, _“Sometimes by speaking or writing in English, people will point out your mistakes. And it will help you to improve.”_ Tetsuna kembali menatap Nash, memahami apa yang disarankan dosennya itu, namun terkadang keberanian untuk mempraktikkannya itu sulit. _“Now… let us try it, okay?”_ pandangan mata Nash menyapu ruang kelas itu. Beberapa mahasiswa tampak antusias ingin mencoba, namun rata-rata mencoba tampak menyibukkan diri mencatat, tentunya agar tidak terpilih. Mata Nash bertemu pandang dengan Tetsuna yang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, alis Nash naik sebelah sebelum akhirnya ia melontarkan senyum.

 

 _“_ Hmm, Te- Ah _,_ Kuroko- _san, let us try shall we?”_ Nash berjalan mendekati meja Tetsuna, yang kemudian berdiri hendak menghampiri Nash. _“Ah, just stand there, and please speak louder,”_ Tetsuna mengangguk. _“For starter, please introduce yourself. No need to be too formal.”_

 

 _“Ah…. Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuna. I'm a freshman in Faculty of Science, astronomy major,”_ Tetsuna melirik Nash, melihat reaksi profesornya itu.

 

 _“Hello, Kuroko-san. Would you tell us why you choose astronomy as your major?”_ Tetsuna mengangguk, lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kenapa ia memilih jurusan astronomi. Nash mengangguk, mempersilahkannya untuk kembali duduk dan menunjuk mahasiswa lainnya untuk melaukukan percakapan.

 

Mata Tetsuya memperhatikan Nash selama kegiatan itu berlangsung. Tadi, ketika Nash memanggilnya Kuroko, Tetsuna sempat melihat lagi pancaran mata itu, walau kali ini hilang dengan begitu cepat. Rupanya Kuroko yang lain ini benar-benar memiliki pengaruh yang besar terhadap Nash, hingga dapat nempengaruhinya; bahkan disaat seperti tadi. Ia memainkan pulpennya, berpikir mengenai Kuroko yang lain ini.

 

Sebenarnya Tetsuna tahu dirinya tidak berhak ikut campur, namun ia merasa sedikit banyak sudah terlibat di dalamnya. Ia mengetukkan pulpennya, Nash mengatakan bahwa Kuroko yang lain ini bukan kekasihnya, jadi Tetsuna menduga mereka pernah menjadi kekasih; karena biasanya pengaruh besar di dalam hidup seseorang berasal dari orang yang memiliki posisi lebih. Namun Nash juga menampik teori itu, walau tidak sejelas tampikannya yang pertama. Alis Tetsuna berkerut, mungkinkah…. Perasaan Nash tidak berbalas? Itu kemungkinan yang cukup besar, terutama jika dicocokkan dengan reaksi Nash saat pertama kali melihat dirinya; dan terutama pandangan mata itu-

 

 _“Okay today's class is finished. Next week I'm going to explain some more, and gave a quiz. So prepare yourself,”_ suara Nash yang disusul lenguhan sebagian rekan sekelasnya menyadarkan Tetsuna dari lamunanannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, manyadari bahwa kelas sudah berakhir. Ia merapihkan buku miliknya. “Tetsuna.”

 

“Ya _?”_

 

“Bahasa Inggrismu tidak buruk, namun tidak cukup kalau kamu ingin menjadi astronom.”

 

Tetsuna merengut, menyadari hal itu. Namun entah kenapa tetap sebal ketika mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Nash. “Ya, saya tahu itu,” ujarnya singkat.

 

“Jika hasil kuismu minggu depan kuanggap belum memenuhi standar, bersiaplah,” Nash berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Tetsuna yang keheranan akan maksud perkataan Nash.

 

. .

. .

 

Rupanya yang dimaksud dengan bersiap oleh Nash ternyata adalah tugas dan pelajaran tambahan. Tetsuna pasrah ketika Nash meminta dirinya dan beberapa mahasiswa lain untuk tinggal seusai perkuliahan. Pria pirang itu kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang ternyata adalah hasil kuis dan tugas tambahan untuk mereka.

 

Nilai Tetsuna sebenarnya tidak buruk, tujuh puluh tiga dari seratus; namun seperti yang dikatakan Nash, nilai itu belum cukup. Terutama jika ia benar-benar ingin mencoba bekerja di NASA.

 

Sebelum keluar kelas, mereka diberi briefing singkat mengenai tugas yang harus mereka lakukan. Namun ketika dirinya melihat _hand out_ yang diberikan Nash padanya, alis Tetsuna langsung berkerut. Sebuah tulisan tangan yang berbunyi ‘plus _extra lesson in speaking’_ tertulis di halaman pertama lembaran miliknya. Tetsuna menatap Nash yang masih menjelaskan dan tidak mengacuhkannya. Tetsuna menghela nafas, menunggu Nash untuk menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan berdiam di kelas ketika Nash membubarkan mereka.

 

“Nash- _san.”_

 

“Ya?”

 

“ _Plus extra lesson in speaking_ ,” Tetsuna diam sejenak, pandangan matanya beradu dengan Nash yang hanya mengangkat alis. “Ini maksudnya apa?” tanya Tetsuna, alisnya berkerut.

 

“Ya seperti yang tertulis di sana. Tambahan pelajaran dalam _speaking_. _Pronounce_ mu agak…, menyedihkan. Untuk _grammar_ dan _vocab_ kamu masih di atas rata-rata, tapi masih tidak cukup,” jelas Nash sambil bersedekap, Tetsuna menghela nafasnya. Kesal, namun tidak bisa membantah.

 

“Pelajaran tambahan ini… kapan Nash- _san?”_

 

“Sabtu ini di kampus. Jam 9 pagi.”

 

Tetsuna mengingat jadwalnya lalu mengangguk pelan, “Sampai...?” tanyanya untuk memastikan.

 

“Akan terus berlanjut sampai aku menganggapmu layak,” jawab Nash tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Alis Tetsuna kembali berkerut ketika mendengarnya.

 

“Kalau di kampus memangnya…. Layak?”

 

Nash mengangkat alisnya, “Kurasa cukup layak, kita tidak butuh banyak fasilitas,” jelasnya sambil memegang dagu. Tetsuna menggeleng ragu, membuat Nash gantian mengernyitkan alis, “Memangnya maksudmu layak yang bagaimana?”

 

“Ah…. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut pantas ketimbang layak ya….?” Alis kiri Nash kembali naik, mempersilahkan Tetsuna menjelaskan kata-katanya. “Apa… pantas kita bertemu di luar jam perkuliahan, Nash- _san?_ Bagaimanapun anda adalah profesor, dan saya mahasiswi anda.” Mulut Nash membuka sedikit lalu kembali menutup, mengangguk paham maksud pertanyaan gadis itu.

 

“Tidak apa, lagipula kampus lebih baik daripada apartemenku bukan?” bibir Tetsuna hampir melengkung ke bawah ketika Nash menyebutkan apartemennya. Ia berpikir sejenak, menelaah perkataan Nash. Memang benar, bertemu di kampus akan lebih pantas ketimbang tempat yang lebih privat. Namun Tetsuna masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa tidak nyaman yang muncul di perutnya. “Atau kamu punya saran lain untuk lokasi?” Tetsuna menggeleng pelan, Nash mengangguk, “Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kita mulai hari Sabtu ini, jam 9 pagi.” Nash memastikan untuk kedua kalinya, dan Tetsuna mengangguk paham. “Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai ketemu lusa, Tetsuna.” Nash beranjak pergi dari mejanya.

 

“Ah, Nash- _san_ ….” Nash menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, menghadap ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dengan muka bingung, “....Bagaimana caraku mengetahui anda sudah tiba atau belum…?” Mata Nash berkedip, otaknya mengolah pertanyaan Tetsuna.

 

“Ah. Jika kamu ingin meminta _contact_ ku tinggal bilang, tidak perlu bertele-tele,” ujar Nash sambil tersenyum, membuat Tetsuna merenggut kesal. Ia mendelik ke arah Nash yang masih tersenyum.

 

“Bila tidak terpaksa, aku juga tidak sudi memenuh-menuhi _contact_ di ponselku, Nash- _san,”_ gerutu Tetsuna, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus dan matanya memincing. Nash hanya tertawa kecil dan menyodorkan tangannya, yang dijawab Tetsuna dengan kerutan alis, “Apa?” tanyanya ketus.

 

“Ponselmu.”

 

“Untuk…?” tanya Tetsuna lagi.

 

“ _Contact?_ ”

 

Kerutan di alis Tetsuna semakin mendalam, “Memangnya tidak bisa disebutkan saja?”

 

“Ponselmu atau tidak sama sekali,” ujar Nash sambil berkecak pinggang dengan tangannya yang lain. Tetsuna menatap tajam ke arah mata biru Nash, yang dibalas santai oleh yang bersangkutan. “Kita sudah pernah melewati hal semacam ini, jadi kurasa tidak perlu diulang kan?” Tetsuna menarik nafas dalam, menahan keinginannya untuk mendecih kesal. Ia merogoh saku celananya, memberikan ponsel itu ke tangan Nash. Nash membuka ponsel itu ,menyimpan nomor dan emailnya di sana sebelum menyerahkannya lagi ke gadis itu. “Nah, coba hubungi nomorku,” perintahnya tanpa basa-basi, Tetsuna merengut namun tetap melakukannya. Tak lama sebuah nada dering terdengar dari saku Nash, pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mematikan panggilan itu. “Oke, kalau begitu sampai ketemu sabtu nanti,” ujar Nash sambil menepuk kepala Tetsuna sebelum berlalu pergi.

 

“Orang yang menyebalkan,” gerutu Tetsuna, yang terus berlanjut hingga hari Sabtu.

 

. .

. .

 

Nash mengunyah makan malamnya dengan pelan, menikmati tiap suapannya. Matanya menatap layar televisi yang menyala, memperhatikan dengan seksama acara yang berputar. Suapannya selalu memelan tiap kali layar televisi menampilkan _footage_ gambar laut disertai langit biru. Nash menghela nafasnya pelan, merutuk dalam hati kenapa ia begitu gampang hilang fokus melihat _shade_ biru yang satu ini.

 

Birunya mirip dengan mata biru Tetsuya, biru cerah yang penuh dengan semangat. Biru yang kerap ia temui dalam mimpinya dulu, biru yang juga kini ia temukan pada mata salah seorang mahasiswinya. Nash menghela nafasnya ketika pikirannya membawa dirinya ke Tetsuna.

 

Lagi.

 

Belakangan ini pikirannya kerap kali melayang ke gadis itu, kemiripannya dengan Tetsuya sering membuat dirinya hilang fokus, bahkan ketika ia sedang memberi perkuliahan. Nash mendapati dirinya kerap menghindari arah dimana Tetsuna duduk, enggan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru yang ia..., rindukan?

 

Suapan lain Nash masukkan kemulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Memang, Tetsuya sudah lama absen dari mimpinya. Terakhir kali ia benar-benar memimpikan pemuda itu adalah ketika awal ia mulai mengajar. Setelah itu dirinya tidak pernah memimpikan Tetsuya secara spesifik, hanya kelebatan-kelebatan kabur di dalam memorinya.

 

Namun bukan berarti dirinya melupakan Tetsuya. Nash memang tidak memiliki benda apapun yang bisa mengingatkan akan fisik Tetsuya, entah itu video, foto atau bahkan guntingan artikel koran sekalipun. Ia pernah mencari nama Kuroko Tetsuya di mesin pencari internet, namun seperti yang ia duga, hasilnya nihil. Tapi untuknya, memori yang ia miliki mengenai Tetsuya sudah cukup. Nash masih ingat berapa tinggi Tetsuya, bagaimana suaranya, bagaimana raut mukanya ketika kesal dan marah, bagaimana tawanya dan hangat tubuhnya ketika ia peluk; walaupun yang terakhir hanya terjadi di dalam mimpinya, tapi Nash ingat.

 

Ketika karir basketnya hancur, bayang-bayang Tetsuya lah yang menyelamatkannya. Begitu pula ketika lututnya sudah tidak bisa menopangnya lagi dalam bermain basket, Tetsuya pula lah yang ada disana. Jika ditelaah, menjadi seorang pengajarpun ia lakukan karena Tetsuya.

 

Nash masih ingat bagaimana Tetsuya di mimpinya memuji caranya mengajari bermain basket, dan mengandai jika Nash bisa mengajarinya bahasa Inggris sebaik itu. Sepele memang. Tapi kata-kata itulah yang membangkitkan semangat Nash untuk terus maju, tidak terpuruk dan menyesali hal yang tak perlu. Mungkin jika ia menceritakan hal ini ke teman-temannya saat itu dirinya akan dianggap gila. Mana ada orang yang menjadikan orang di mimpinya sebagai kekuatan hidup? Terlebih lagi jika orang itu bukan siapa-siapanya.  

 

Kemudian, ketika dirinya menerima kenyataan bahwa ia takkan pernah bertemu Tetsuya lagi, kehidupan membawakan Tetsuna padanya.

 

Mereka mirip…, Tetsuna dan Tetsuya. Ada beberapa tindakan mereka yang benar-benar serupa. Seperti cara mereka mengernyitkan alis ketika kesal, cara mereka menatap bahkan ekspresi datar yang mirip pula. Nash menghela nafas, bangkit dari kursi dan merapihkan bekas makan malamnya. Ia menaruh peralatan makan di tempat cuci piring, menyalakan keran dan mulai mencuci. Besok ia harus bangun lebih pagi dan bertemu Tetsuna di kampus.

 

Nash menghela nafasnya. Seharusnya ia bisa santai, namun ia malah menawarkan pelajaran tambahan untuk gadis itu. Nash sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu menaruh perhatian pada Tetsuna. Terlepas dari kemiripan fisik Tetsuna dengan Tetsuya, ada hal yang membuat Nash tergerak untuk membantu gadis itu.

 

Sinar mata Tetsuna saat bercerita mengenai astronomi begitu familiar. Berbinar cerah dan penuh dengan pengharapan akan mimpi dan cita-cita. Sama seperti pandangan mata Tetsuya dan dirinya dulu. Mungkin karena itulah dirinya ingin membantu Tetsuna.

 

Karena ia sudah menghilangkan harapan itu dari Tetsuya.

 

. .

. .

 

Tetsuna merasa bertemu di kampus adalah keputusan yang salah, ia mengepal tangannya, meremas rok miliknya secara bersamaan. Matanya melirik ke arah sekita. Memang sejauh ini tidak ada yang memperhatikannya berkat hawa keberadaannya yang rendah. Namun Tetsuna tidak mau mengambil resiko jika seandainya ada dosen yang mengenali mereka dan mempermasalahkan hal ini. Mata Tetsuna kembali melirik ke arah Nash yang masih membuka buku miliknya, tak acuh dengan keadaan sekitar. Tetsuna menghela nafasnya, _“_ Nash- _san.”_ Nash mengangkat pandangannya sedikit ke arah Tetsuna, tanda ia mendengar, dan meneruskan membuka halaman modul. “Bisakah kita pindah lokasi…?” Nash kali ini mengangkat matanya secara penuh dan memperhatikan Tetsuna dengan seksama.

 

“Memangnya kenapa?”

 

“Saya tidak enak mengganggu dosen-dosen yang lain.” Nash mengernyitkan alisnya, melirik ke sekitarnya, lalu kembali menatap Tetsuna. Sebenarnya mereka tidak mengganggu, Nash tahu karena ia cukup sering melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang sedang berdiskusi dengan dosen mereka. Ia menatap Tetsuna yang tampak melirik kanan kiri dan tidak fokus. Nash menghela nafas dan menutup buku modulnya.

 

“Baiklah, kantin kalau begitu?” Tetsuna mengangguk, lega ketika Nash menyetujui permintaannya. Nash berdiri dan berjalan, Tetsuna mengekor di belakangnya.

 

. .

. .

 

Belajar di kantin sangat tidak efektif.

 

Sangat.

 

Nash mengernyit kesal ketika suara Tetsuna lagi-lagi tertelan bisingnya suasana kantin. Padahal ini hari sabtu, kenapa begini ramai? Apa para mahasiswa ini tidak ada kegiatan lain selain ke kampus? “ _Speak louder, Tetsuna,”_ tegur Nash untuk kesekian kalinya sejak mereka berada di kantin. Tetsuna mengulang ucapannya, yang kemudian tertimpa suara musik yang diputar oleh speaker kantin. _“This ain't going nowhere,”_ gerutu Nash, memegang dahinya, kesal. Nash menghela nafasnya. “Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa _progress_ mu akan lebih lambat dari seharusnya.” Nash menatap Tetsuna, “Ada rekomendasi tempat lain?”

 

Muka Tetsuna mendatar, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. “.... Ada….”

 

“Di?”

 

“Majiba, tidak jauh dari sini….”

 

“Ah, tempat dimana kamu menyiramku.” Mata Tetsuna memincing, namun tidak menyanggah pernyataan Nash. “Di sana sepi?” Tetsuna mengangguk. Nash menghela nafasnya, lalu bangkit, “Baiklah, kita coba ke sana.” Tetsuna menatap Nash, ingin meminta agar mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri, namun mengurungkannya. Nash sudah banyak repot untuk membantunya, jadi ia tidak ingin lebih menyusahkan. Tetsuna menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan di belakang Nash.

 

. .

. .

 

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Nash, membuat Tetsuna gelisah. Apakah dosennya yang satu ini marah? Mata Tetsuna melirik ke arah Nash, mengamati dengan cermat dosennya yang satu itu. Nash tinggi, amat tinggi. Jika ia mengira-ngira, mungkin tinggi pemuda itu sekitar seratus sembilan puluh hingga dua meter? Mata Tetsuna kembali menyusuri sosok Nash di depannya. Rambut pirang, mata biru, rahang kokoh khas kaukasian. Mata Tetsuna berkedip, menyadari ada tato di leher dekat rahang Nash, tidak terlihat banyak memang, karena kemeja yang ia pakai menutupi sisa tato itu. Sekilas, Nash tidak tampak seperti seorang pengajar. Mungkin jika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah model akan banyak orang percaya. Belum lagi postur Nash sangat mendukung, tinggi, atletis, dada bidang, _plus w_ ajahnya yang termasuk diatas rata-rata.

 

Tetsuna berkedip, lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

 

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Jangan bilang kalau dirinya sedang menilai penampilan fisik dosennya? Ia menghela nafas, menyadari tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah Nash yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia melihat bagaimana sebuah bola basket meluncur mendekati Nash dengan kecepatan sedang, yang ditangkap dengan sebelah tangan tanpa keraguan; Nash melemparkan kembali ke arah pemiliknya dengan cepat dan indah. Tetsuna berkedip, menyimpulkan bahwa Nash bisa bermain basket; minimal dasar-dasarnya.

 

Sebuah nilai _plus_ lainnya.

 

Tetsuna tersentak, kaget atas pemikirannya sendiri. Nilai _plus_ untuk apa? Ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

 

“Ah, _basketball eh? It sure brings back memories.”_ Senyuman Nash mengembang pelan, matanya masih tertuju pada lapangan basket di taman itu.

 

“Nash- _san_ bisa bermain basket?”

 

Mata Nash menatap Tetsuna. “Bisa.” Ia terdiam sejenak, “Dulu.” Pandangan mata Nash kembali menjauh untuk sesaat, sebelum kembali fokus. Kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah Majiba. Tergelitik rasa penasaran, Tetsuna menyusul Nash, berjalan di sebelahnya.

 

“Iseng atau serius?”

 

“Apa?”

 

“Basket.”

 

“Serius.”

 

“Atlit?”

 

“Yah, kurang lebih.” Suara pintu yang didorong oleh Nash menyela pembicaraan mereka. “Aku akan mencari kursi,” ujar Nash, Tetsuna mengangguk. “Ingin membeli sesuatu?”

 

“Ah ya. Nash- _san_ mau sesuatu?”

 

“Kalau mereka punya kopi, pesankan satu.” Bibir Tetsuna tertekuk ketika mendengar kata kopi, Nash tersenyum. “ _Black coffee,_ _no sugar,”_ lanjut Nash. Kali ini rasa ngeri jelas-jelas terlihat dari muka Tetsuna. Nash tertawa, lalu menepuk kepala Tetsuna, “Itu untukku, aku tak akan memaksamu meminumnya, Tetsuna.” Tetsuna menghela nafas, dan berjalan menuju kasir, mempercayakan pencarian kursi ke Nash.

 

. .

. .

 

Mata Nash memandang ke arah lapangan basket yang terlihat cukup jelas dari tempatnya duduk. Memperhatikan bagaimana bola itu dioper dan dilempar masuk ke dalam keranjang. Ia akui bahwa dirinya masih merindukan basket, walaupun ia sudah tidak bisa lagi bermain. Tidak, bukan dirinya, namun lututnya.

 

“Ini kopimu, Nash- _san_.”

 

“Ah ya, _thanks_.” Ia mengambil kopi miliknya, mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat nampan yang dibawa Tetsuna. “ _Milkshake_ lagi?” tanyanya, Tetsuna mengangguk kecil; duduk dan meminum _milkshake_ nya. “Kali ini tidak untuk diguyur kan?” delikan mata adalah jawaban yang didapat Nash. Nash tersenyum simpul, meminum kopinya dan mengeluarkan modul miliknya. “Kurasa lebih baik kita mulai sekarang.” Tetsuna mengangguk.

 

. .

. .

 

Suasana Majiba memang termasuk ramai, namun tidak seberisik kantin kampus. Nash menutup modulnya dengan puas, menatap Tetsuna yang masih asik dengan _milkshake_ keduanya. “Ada lagi yang belum kamu mengerti?” Tetsuna melepas bibirnya dari sedotan lalu menggeleng.

 

“Sejauh ini belum ada.” Nash mengangguk, lalu melihat jam tangannya. Jam satu siang. Ia menggeleng, benar-benar tidak terasa cepatnya waktu berlalu. Tetsuna membuka ponselnya, mengintip jam disana, “Ah, sudah jam satu. Nash- _san_ tidak makan?” tanyanya.

 

“Ah, ya makan kurasa. Tapi tidak disini.”

 

“Bosan?”

 

“Kurang lebih.”

 

“Masak?”

 

“Biasanya, tapi aku sedang tidak _mood.”_

 

 _“_ Oh, beneran bisa memasak?” Alis Nash mengernyit,  ia menepukkan modul di tangannya ke kepala Tetsuna.

 

“Kapan-kapan akan kubuktikan padamu,” jawab Nash, senyum simpul mengembang di bibirnya. Tetsuna tahu bahwa ia seharusnya merasa terganggu dengan jawaban Nash, bukannya membalas senyuman pria itu.

 

Terlebih lagi mengharap kalau itu bukan janji kosong belaka.  
  


.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....


	9. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seandainya waktu berhenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Halo, Ashrey di sini~ sudah lama rasanya saya tidak menulis fic, terutama yang sepanjang ini :”>
> 
> Pertama saya mau ucapkan banyak makasih buat panitia Miragen+ yang sudah mengadakan event ini, terutama Neoratu a.k.a mamanya anak-anak tim Star yang ternyata maso semua kaya mamanya. Husbando(s) dengan supportnya yang ngebuat saya keep on writing, serta para beta reader yang rela “melelahkan” matanya buat membaca dan mengkoreksi fic ku ini.
> 
> Juga buat Grey, Makasih buat ilustrasi-ilustrasi cantiknnya //////////
> 
> Last but not least, para pembaca di mana pun anda berada~ dan mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, dan selamat membaca!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Karakter bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya Tetsuya dah punya harem sendiri :)) ( the story itself baru punyaku)

Part Nine - Red

Ketukan pelan terdengar pelan dari arah pintu, tangan yang sedang memegang pena itu berhenti menggores. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan berkas yang sedang ia periksa. “Masuk,” ujarnya. Tak lama pintu besar itu terbuka dan seorang gadis berpakaian rapi pun masuk.

 

“Tuan Keita datang untuk menemui anda, Pak.”

 

“Aku akan menemuinya, persilahkan dia masuk.” Gadis itu mengangguk, keluar untuk memanggil orang yang dimaksud. Tak lama sosok seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. “Selamat siang, Keita- _san._ Silahkan duduk. _”_

 

“Selamat siang, Akashi- _san._ ”

 

“Saya rasa anda membawa sesuatu untuk saya?” Keita mengangguk, mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan map dari dalam tasnya.

 

“Ini berkas dan hasil penyelidikan saya belakangan ini.” Map diserahkan ke tangan Akashi yang kini membuka dan membacanya perlahan. Keita melihat kerutan-kerutan muncul di dahi Akashi, dan perlahan-lahan raut muka pria itu mengeras. “Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak berkenan, Akashi- _san?”_ tanya Keita, ingin memastikan hasil kerjanya dalam beberapa bulan.

 

“Tidak, hasil penyelidikanmu memuaskan,” jelas Akashi. “Aku tak mengira dia benar-benar kembali kesini.” Alis Akashi berkerut, ia harus meminta maaf pada Kise, karena sempat menyangka Kise bereaksi berlebihan dan salah mengenali orang. Namun siapa menyangka laporan Kise padanya sekitar lima bulan lalu benar adanya.

 

Bahwa Nash Gold Junior kini berada di Jepang. Di Kyoto.

 

“Ini laporan awal-awal?” Keita mengangguk, Akashi membaca dengan seksama, mengernyit ketika menyadari tujuan Nash ke Kyoto. Pengajar? Pria keparat itu sekarang seorang pengajar? Di Universitas Kyoto pula.

 

“Laporan terbaru ada di belakang. Empat setengah bulan belakangan ini dia sering bertemu dengan seorang gadis setiap akhir pekan.” Akashi berhenti membaca, dan menatap Keita.

 

“Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari gadis ini?”

 

“Dia mahasiswinya,” jelas Keita, alis Akashi naik sebelah, “Dan tampaknya hubungan mereka cukup dekat. Sudah tiga kali gadis ini berkunjung ke apartemen Tuan Gold.” Akashi mengangguk paham arah pembicaraan Keita. “Data gadis itu sudah saya lampirkan di map biru, mana tahu anda berminat mengetahuinya.”

 

“Baiklah. Untuk sementara ini saya minta agar anda terus mengawasi dia, Keita- _san._ Tolong laporkan bila ada hal-hal penting.”

 

“Ah…, jika tidak salah, mereka akan mengunjungi planetarium Kamo hari sabtu nanti.”

 

Akashi sontak terdiam, “Planetarium?” Keita mengangguk yakin. Akashi menarik nafas dan memajamkan matanya. “Baiklah, terimakasih Keita- _san._ _Fee_ anda akan diurus oleh sekertaris saya. Tolong lanjutkan penyelidikan anda.” Akashi berdiri, menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Keita mengangguk, menyambut uluran tangan itu, kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan. Pintu ruanganpun tertutup, Akashi menghempaskan badannya ke kursi. Menutup matanya dengan lengannya, merasakan tangannya yang gemetar karena amarah.

 

Sembilan belas tahun, dan kini bajingan itu kembali ke Jepang. Sembilan belas tahun yang penuh penyesalan dan skenario ‘seandainya’.

 

Seandainya Tetsuya masih bersamanya.

 

Seandainya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya

 

Seandainya ia sadar akan kondisinya.

 

Seandainya Tetsuya tidak terluka.

 

Seandainya Nash tidak pernah datang ke Jepang.

 

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus bermunculan di benak Akashi, membuat perutnya mual, muak atas pengandaian yang semakin menyakitinya. Sembilan belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, namun tidak cukup panjang untuknya agar melupakan Tetsuya. Akashi menghela nafas, memijat keningnya. Setelah sekian lama, untuk apa Nash kembali ke Jepang? Akashi mengangangkat gagang telefon, lalu mendial nomor sekertarisnya. “Natsume, apakah ada hal yang _urgent_ pada jadwalku hari ini? _”_ jawaban negatif diberikan oleh Natsume. “Batalkan semua janji selepas makan siang. Saya mau keluar kantor, ada urusan penting yang harus saya selesaikan.” Telefon ditutup, mata Akashi menyusuri sebuah foto berbingkai biru yang berada di mejanya. Jemarinya mengusap foto itu dengan lembut. “Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena kembali ke Jepang, Tetsuya.”

 

Wajah Tetsuya di balik bingkai itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman kaku.

 

. .

. .

 

Kamar yang biasanya rapih dan tanpa noda itu kini tampak seperti kapal pecah. Kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai, di satu sudut tampak pecahan vas teronggok begitu saja. Pemilik kamar itu kini berada di belakang meja kerjanya, tampak frustasi.

 

Siapa yang mengira ia akan menemukan nama Kuroko pada lembar data yang diberikan oleh detektif sewaannya? Kertas berkas kembali Akashi lempar, ia mengumpat, kesal. Awalnya dirinya tidak ambil pusing ketika mengetahui mahasiswi yang dimaksud Keita bernama Kuroko Tetsuna. Namun ketika ia melihat lembaran foto Nash bersama gadis itu, darahnya serasa membeku, lalu mendidih.

 

Gadis itu bak pinang dibelah dua dengan Tetsuya.

 

Mata biru yang sama, bentuk muka dan rupa yang persis, _shade_ warna biru rambut yang mirip. Mengingatkannya akan Tetsuya.

 

Isi map biru itu berkali-kali dibaca oleh Akashi, namun tidak ada data yang spesifik mengenai Tetsuna. Alis Akashi berkerut, nama kedua orangtua Tetsuna tidak familiar di telinganya; kedua orang Tetsuya pun tidak pernah bercerita apapun padanya. Mata Akashi menyipit, kembali membaca ulang detail data Tetsuna. Menurut perhitungannya, kelahiran Tetsuna setahun setelah Tetsuya meninggal. Lahir dan besar di Kyoto, tidak ada sangkut paut sama sekali dengan keluarga Tetsuya di Tokyo.

 

Atau benarkah begitu?

 

Kerutan di alis Akashi makin dalam, ia mengambil ponsel miliknya, mendial nomor Keita. Sebenarnya mau Tetsuya dan Tetsuna ada hubungan atau tidak, Akashi tidak terlalu peduli. Namun ia tidak terima ketika ada seseorang berwajah seperti Tetsuya berhubungan dengan bajingan seperti Nash Gold Junior.

 

Amat sangat tidak rela.

 

Telefon tersambung, Akashi meminta Keita untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut mengenai Kuroko Tetsuna, lalu menanyakan lebih rinci tentang rencana Nash dan Tetsuna ke planetarium sabtu itu.

 

Ia harus memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, semirip apa Tetsuna dengan Tetsuya.

 

. .

. .

 

Tetsuna melirik jam tangannya, ia kecepatan sepuluh menit. Matanya kembali menyusuri peron kereta, mencari sosok Nash diantaranya. Tetsuna menyenderkan badannya ke dinding, berusaha bersikap santai. Sudah hampir lima bulan lamanya ia mengenal Nash. Awalnya untuk Tetsuna, sosok Nash hanyalah semata-mata seorang pengajar yang berdedikasi. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dan semakin ia mengenal Nash, Tetsuna merasakan ketertarikan pada Nash.

 

Untuknya, Nash memiliki pesona tersendiri; pribadi yang menarik, jahil, sedikit arogan namun berdedikasi tinggi. Nash juga memperlakukannya dengan hormat, -selain pertemuan pertama mereka tentunya- sentuhan yang bersifat pribadi tidak pernah Nash berikan tanpa meminta izin. Sentuhan yang ia lakukan tanpa sungkan hanyalah tepukan-tepukan di kepala Tetsuna -yang awalnya juga ia tidak sukai-.

 

Pertemuan mereka di tiap akhir pekan untuk melancarkan bahasa Inggrisnya perlahan-lahan berubah dari hal yang menyebalkan menjadi hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Tetsuna mengeluarkan ponselnya, memasang _headset,_ memutar tombol _play_ pada aplikasi pemutar suaranya. _“Hello, I’m Nash Gold Junior, nice to meet you,”_ suara Nash terdengar dari _earphone_.

 

“ _Hello, I’m Kuroko Tetsuna,”_ jawab Tetsuna pada rekaman suara itu. Rekaman suara Nash yang ia buat agar Tetsuna bisa berlatih kapan saja.

 

_“Tetsuna, could you tell me about yourself?”_

 

_“Of course. I'm a student in--”_

 

Tiba-tiba Tetsuna merasakan ada seseorang mendekatinya, ia mendongak, berharap melihat Nash disana. “Hai manis, sendirian?” Alis Tetsuna berkerut ketika melihat dua orang pemuda berdiri di depannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa memang benar dirinya yang dipanggil.

 

“Saya?” tanyanya ragu, jarang ada orang yang bisa menyadari kehadirannya, terlebih di tempat ramai seperti ini.

 

“Iya lah, memangnya siapa lagi?”

 

Mulut Tetsuna membulat, “Oh…, tapi aku tidak sendirian, aku sedang menunggu orang.”

 

“Wah lebih bagus malah! Kita bisa _double date!”_

 

“Maaf, tapi kurasa tidak bisa,” geleng Tetsuna pelan.

 

“Wah kenapa non?” pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh Tetsuna. “Jangan terlalu kaku seperti itulah--” Tetsuna mencoba menghindar, namun ketika tangan itu hampir menyentuhnya, ada tangan lain yang menahannya.

 

“Karena yang ditunggunya adalah pacarnya,” suara Nash memotong dengan dingin, matanya menatap tajam dari balik _sunglasses_ yang ia pakai. Nyali kedua pemuda itu menciut, bibir mereka memasang senyum bersalah dan meminta maaf dengan gelisah. Nash mengernyitkan alisnya, kesal melihat pria yang hendak menyentuh Tetsuna sembarangan. Ia mencengkram dengan kuat lengan pemuda itu, hingga Tetsuna menyentuh lengannya pelan, berusaha menenangkan Nash.

 

“Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku menunggu orang. Jadi maaf.” Cengkraman tangan Nash mengendur, membuat pemuda itu bisa melepaskan diri dari situ dan lari. Nash mendecih kesal, namun tidak mengejar. “Kekasih?” tanya Tetsuna datar dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

 

“Itu cara terbaik untuk menghindari orang-orang macam itu.” Nash mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. “Lagipula jika kubilang kalau kita ini saudara, pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya,” lanjutnya. “Omong-omong, kamu tidak apa-apa?” tanya Nash, memotong ucapan balasan Tetsuna. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan meneliti lengan Tetsuna.

 

“Tidak apa kok, terpegang saja belum.” Ia menggeleng, “Tapi tumben ada orang yang menyadari kehadiranku…?”

 

“Mungkin tas merahmu?”

 

“Mungkin….”

 

“Walau sebenarnya dari dulu aku heran…, kenapa bisa ada orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis manis sepertimu.” Nash tersenyum lebar ketika melihat tatapan tajam Tetsuna, yang berkurang dampaknya karena rona merah di pipinya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tetsuna, “ _Shall we go, miss?”_

 

Tetsuna mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar panggilan itu, namun tetap menerima uluran tangan Nash.

 

. .

. .

 

Nash menatap Tetsuna yang tertidur di lengannya. Padahal belum lama mereka naik kereta ini, namun Tetsuna sudah terlelap. Nash mengulum senyum, membiarkan Tetsuna diposisinya. Ia bersender ke kursi kereta, membenamkan dirinya di empuknya kursi. Pandangan Nash masih lekat menatap Tetsuna; ia mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyibak poni Tetsuna, menatap lebih jelas muka Tetsuna.

 

Sebuah senyum lain terbentuk di bibir Nash. Tak terasa sudah hampir lima bulan mereka bertemu. Pertemuan pertama yang unik, membuatnya kerap kali tertawa bila mengingatnya; namun kini hubungan mereka membaik, bahkan bisa dibilang dekat. Dekat hingga Tetsuna sempat berkunjung beberapa kali ke apartemennya, walau untuk hal remeh seperti mengambil modul.

 

Kini mereka berdua pergi ke Kizugawa untuk mengunjungi planetarium Kamo, sesuai janjinya pada bila Tetsuna bisa mendapatkan nilai memuaskan di ujian akhir.

 

Dan Tetsuna tidak mengecewakannya.

 

Awalnya hanya ada rasa kewajiban untuk membantu Tetsuna, karena setiap kali ia menatap Tetsuna, Nash teringat akan Tetsuya; pemilik mimpi yang ia hancurkan secara tak langsung. Namun setelah mengenal gadis itu lebih lanjut, ia tidak dapat memungkiri ada hal lain yang tumbuh di hatinya. Nash tahu, hubungan mereka saat ini sudah mulai melangkah ke arah hubungan yang dianggap tabu oleh norma sosial, terutama di negeri seperti Jepang. Selain hubungan pengajar dan murid yang mereka miliki, perbedaan umur mereka juga menjadi masalah, terpaut hampir delapan belas tahun. Nash bahkan yakin jika mereka bertemu di N.Y. sudah akan ada orang yang berteriak-teriak bahwa ia adalah seorang pedofil.

 

Namun Nash tidak perduli. Jabatan selalu bisa ia cari, pandangan orang bisa ia tampik. Semua itu belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kehilangan Tetsuna. Lamunan Nash terputus karena Tetsuna yang perlahan membuka matanya, _“Hello, miss. It's nice to see you waking up.”_ Nash menyeringai, sengaja menyelipkan beberapa bahasa ibunya di antara percakapan mereka.

 

 _“Tetsuna.”_ Mata Tetsuna menatap Nash lekat, ia tidak bergeser dari posisinya di lengan Nash. “ _Call me Tetsuna please, sir Gold,”_ lanjut Tetsuna, senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya. Senyum yang cukup jarang terlihat di muka datar Tetsuna. Nash terdiam, memandang Tetsuna lekat; lalu membungkukkan badannya perlahan.

 

Memberi kecupan di bibir Tetsuna.  
  


.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....


	10. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan badai itu datang......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat membaca ^.^/

Part Ten - Storm

 

Tetsuna tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari tangan Nash yang mengenggam tangannya. Ia melirik ke arah Nash yang masih berjalan santai, lalu ke arah tangan mereka yang bertautan. Ia masih bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas akibat ciuman Nash di kereta tadi. Tidak, ciuman itu bukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut; karena begitu terbangun dari tidurnya Tetsuna menyadari bahwa ia merasa nyaman bersama Nash, merasa aman. Jadi ketika Nash menggodanya, Tetsuna membalasnya; menyaksikan bagaimana mata Nash menatapnya dengan seksama. Tetsuna hanya diam, dan ketika Nash mendekatkan muka mereka, Tetsuna menutup matanya, memberi izin pada Nash untuk menciumnya.

Lalu setelah itu Nash mengatakan bahwa ciumannya itu bukanlah semata-mata karena momen, apalagi main-main. Ia serius, serius menyukai Tetsuna.

 

Pipi Tetsuna kembali memanas ketika ucapan Nash kembali terngiang dibenaknya. Tetsuna menunduk, berusaha menutupi mukanya yang sepertinya memerah, menyembunyikannya dari pandangan orang sekitar, dan terutama dari Nash.

 

“Kita sudah sampai,” suara Nash menyadarkan Tetsuna dari dunianya, kepalanya mendongak, dan melihat Planetarium Kamo di depan mereka.

 

. .

. .

 

Dari dulu Akashi mudah mendeteksi keberadaan Tetsuya, dan harus ia akui dirinya cukup terkejut ketika ternyata hal itu tidak berubah hingga sekarang. Mata Akashi menatap lekat sosok gadis yang hampir ditabrak untuk kesekian kalinya, seakan-akan sosoknya tidak terlihat- tidak disana- bagai hantu, tidak, bagai bayangan.

 

Akashi sebenarnya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat gadis ini, namun ia tak menduga bahwa reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuhnya begitu dashyat. Begitu melihat Tetsuna secara langsung, badannya membeku, dadanya berdegup kencang, perutnya bergejolak hingga ia merasa mual.

 

Tetsuna dan Tetsuya bagai satu orang yang sama.

 

Bahkan hingga hawa keberadaan mereka yang rendah pun sama. Dirinya bagai melihat Tetsuya yang sedang berpakaian wanita. Mata Akashi masih mengawasi sosok dua orang yang sedang berjalan itu, rahangnya mengeras ketika melihat Nash menggenggam tangan Tetsuna, dan gadis itu membalasnya.

 

Ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari dasar perut Akashi, naik, naik, dan menyeruak ke seluruh badannya.

 

. .

. .

 

“Wah, tak kuduga akan bertemu dengan wajah familiar di sini. Lama tak bertemu, Gold.”

 

Nash dan Tetsuna menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang menyapa Nash, Tetsuna menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara itu.

 

Warna merah yang menyambutnya membuat Tetsuna terhenyak. Ia terdiam, menatap Akashi dengan seksama. Ada sesuatu yang familiar dari pria yang seharusnya asing itu, namun dirinya tidak mengerti. Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

 

“Kamu….? Anggota _Vorpal_? _”_

 

 _“_ Masih diingat rupanya, suatu kehormatan untuk ku,” senyum Akashi mengembang, menikmati ekspresi kaget Nash. Mata Akashi melirik sesaat ke Tetsuna, melihat bagaimana Tetsuna mengernyitkan alisnya, tampak bingung. “Kukira kau tidak akan berani menapakkan kakimu lagi di sini. Di negri yang penduduknya bagai- ah apa istilahmu dulu? Monyet?” Rahang Nash mengeras, ia balik menatap Akashi, namun tidak memberikan sangkalan.

 

“Kenalanmu, Nash- _san?”_ pandangan mata Tetsuna berpindah dari Akashi ke Nash. Nash membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab, namun dipotong oleh Akashi.

 

“Kami dulu lawan tanding di permainan basket, Kuroko- _san.”_ Nash menggeram, mengencangkan genggaman tangannya dan Tetsuna; sementara Tetsuna terlihat kaget, mengetahui bahwa Akashi mengenalnya. “Ah maaf, dimana tata krama saya,” Akashi berjalan mendekat beberapa langkah, “Saya Akashi Seijuuro. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kuroko Tetsuna- _san.”_

 

“Dari mana anda mengetahui nama saya?”

 

“Hm- anggap saja..., kebetulan semata,” ujar Akashi, “Namun aku sungguh tidak mengira bahwa akan menemukan orang yang begitu mirip dengan Tetsuya….” Mata Akashi melihat antara Tetsuna dan Nash, lalu ke arah genggaman tangan mereka; dan kembali ke arah Nash, “Sedang bersama dengan orang yang mencelakai Tetsuya.”

 

“Tch-”

 

“Tetsuya?” Tetsuna melemparkan pandangan ke Akashi lalu Nash, meminta penjelasan.

 

“Jangan bilang bahwa bajingan ini tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya padamu? Padahal kalian begitu mirip.”

 

“Kuroko…. Tetsuya…?” Alis Tetsuna berkerut, “Kuroko yang itu…, pria?” ia menatap Nash, meminta jawaban, namun Nash masih terpaku pada Akashi.

 

“Ah, kamu tahu rupanya? Apa yang dikatakan bajingan ini mengenai Tetsuya padamu?” tanya Akashi. Ia bersidekap, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran atas jawaban Tetsuna dan reaksi Nash.

 

“.... Anda….”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Anda tidak sopan, Akashi- _san.”_ Tetsuna menghardik, menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tidak setuju. Akashi terdiam, kaget. “Dari tadi yang keluar dari mulut anda hanyalah makian.” Kerut di alis Tetsuna semakin dalam, “Saya tidak perduli ada masalah apa antara anda dan Nash- _san,_ tapi membuat keributan di tempat umum bukanlah tindakan yang dewasa.” Mata Tetsuna memincing, menantang balik Akashi.

 

Lalu Akashi tertawa.

 

“Oh Tuhan- bahkan respon kalian benar-benar…,  selalu berhasil membuatku kaget.”

 

“Ada sesuatu yang lucu dengan ucapanku?” Tawa Akashi reda, dan ia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum simpul. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Tetsuna. Nash reflek menarik Tetsuna, melindunginya dengan badannya. Langkah Akashi terhenti, amarah kembali bergolak melihat tindakan itu.

 

“Hmm- kalian…, bersama?” tanyanya, sengaja menggunakan istilah yang tidak lazim, tidak sudi menggunakan kata kekasih untuk menggambarkan hubungan Nash dan Tetsuna.

 

“Bukan urusanmu.” Kali ini Nash membuka mulutnya, rasa kaget yang menyelimutinya tadi kini berubah menjadi rasa takut, takut Akashi akan menyakiti Tetsuna. Akashi mengremetakan giginya, menahan emosi yang mulai meluap.

 

“Jika menyangkut dirimu maka akan menjadi urusanku.” Akashi dan Nash beradu pandang, emosi perlahan namun pasti mulai meliputi mereka.

 

“Hentikan,” pinta Tetsuna, namun tak digubris oleh keduanya. “Yang sudah dewasa itu kalian bukan?” Tetsuna menggeram, mulai kesal. “Tidak bisakah kalian diskusikan ini baik-baik?”

 

Mata merah Akashi menatap Tetsuna tajam, “Aku tidak sudi berdiskusi dengan pembunuh.”

 

. .

. .

 

Perjalanan pulang Tetsuna lalui dengan nuansa suram. Nash diam seribu bahasa dan tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun. Sewaktu Akashi menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh, Tetsuna melihat mata Nash sewaktu awal mereka bertemu.

 

Mata yang penuh dengan sesal.

 

Tetsuna mengernyitkan alisnya. Harus ia akui bahwa ia terkejut mengetahui Kuroko yang lain adalah seorang pria. Ia sempat menduga kalau Kuroko yang dimaksud Nash berbeda dengan yang dimaksud Akashi, namun tetapi reaksi keduanya membuat dirinya menampik kemungkinan itu.

 

Kuroko yang Nash dan Akashi maksud adalah pria yang sama.

 

Tetsuna menghela nafasnya, ada hubungan yang ia tak ketahui mengenai ketiga orang pria itu. Hubungan yang ia duga begitu pelik dan dalam, hingga membuat Akashi dengan jelas mengancam Nash di depan umum. Hal yang harus ia ketahui jika ingin meluruskan masalah ini. Karena Tetsuna tak suka melihat Nash diperlakukan semena-mena, ia percaya pada Nash. Ketulusan Nash kepada Tetsuya yang ia lihat itu sungguhan, karena observasi yang ia lakukan jarang sekali meleset.

 

Tetsuna kembali memfokuskan dirinya menatap layar monitor. Akashi menyebutkan bahwa mereka adalah lawan di lapangan basket. Ia mencoba memasukkan nama Kuroko Tetsuya ke mesin pencari, namun nihil. Tak ada hasil apapun mengenai Tetsuya. Tetsuna menghela nafas, tidak patah arang; kali ini ia mengetikkan nama Akashi Seijuuro. Berbagai artikel dan laman web muncul ketika mesin pencari selesai me _load_ semua halaman dengan kata kunci Akashi Seijuuro.

 

Akashi Seijuuro, lajang, tiga puluh empat tahun. Pengusaha muda yang menjalankan kerajaan bisnis Akashi sepeninggal kematian ayahnya; dan seabrek informasi lainnya menyangkut perusahaan raksasa itu. Namun tak ada satu informasi pun mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya disana.

 

Tetsuna mengernyitkan alisnya, kemungkinan terbesar yang terjadi adalah, nama Kuroko Tetsuya muncul jauh sebelum itu. Ia berusaha mengingat ucapan-ucapan Akashi dan juga Nash yang sekiranya bisa menjadi kunci. “Mungkinkah…,” gumam Tetsuna, mengetikkan sebuah kata dan disusul dengan nama, “ _Vorpal…_ , Nash Gold….” Tombol _enter_ ditekan, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Tetsuna menggigit bibirnya, dan mencoba kombinasi kata kunci yang lain.

 

Tak lama, mesin pencari mengeluarkan hasil.

 

. .

. .

 

Nash menatap botol _Scotch_ dan gelas kosong di depannya. Ia ingin minum. Tetapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti. Ia menghela nafas, membatalkan niatnya, menyingkirkan gelas dan botol itu kembali ke dalam lemari.

 

Hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini berakhir dengan bencana.

 

Nash memijit keningnya, bersender di sofa. Dari semua hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi, nasib memilih untuk mempertemukannya dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Nash bukannya tidak mau berhadapan dengan Akashi, namun tidak begini. Tidak di depan Tetsuna yang hampir tidak mengetahui apapun. Nash menghela nafasnya, merebahkan dirinya dan menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

 

Ia berhutang penjelasan pada Tetsuna, dan akan membayarnya. Namun untuk sementara ini, Nash hanya ingin sendiri.

 

. .

. .

 

Akashi menatap bingkai foto di meja dekat kasurnya. Dua bingkai foto yang bisa membuatnya bertahan selama sembilan belas tahun ini.

 

Yang pertama adalah bingkai berisikan foto dirinya dan Tetsuya saat ulang tahun Tetsuya. Foto hasil jepretan Momoi yang berhasil mengabadikan momen dimana dirinya dan Tetsuya sedang berbincang bersama. Tidak terlihat spesial memang, tetapi Akashi mengingat benar kejadian setelah foto itu diambil. Dirinya mencium kening Tetsuya dan mengatakan bahwa lain kali ia akan berkunjung dan menginap. Senyum simpul merekah di bibir Akashi ketika mengingat ekspresi Tetsuya, yang saat itu benar-benar tiada duanya.

 

Matanya lalu tertuju pada bingkai foto disebelahnya, lalu tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Foto kedua mengabadikan momen di mana _Vorpal Sword_ seharusnya merayakan kemenangannya bersama Tetsuya. Tetapi absennya Tetsuya dari barisan tim _Vorpal Sword_ seakan-akan memberikan pengingat yang tidak dapat terbantahkan.

 

Bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tiada.

 

Akashi menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang mulai bergolak pelan. Ia melirik jam dindingnya, mengatur ritme nafas dan mengontrol emosinya, kemudian meraih ponsel miliknya; mendial nomor yang diberikan Keita padanya. Satu dering, dua dering…, dan panggilannya pun diangkat. Suara Tetsuna terdengar dari ujung sana.

 

“Selamat pagi Kuroko- _san._ Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu tidurmu?”

 

Ia punya janji yang harus ia lakukan.  


.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....


	11. Akashi Seijuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertemuan dua bayangan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat membaca ^.^/

Part Eleven - Akashi Seijuro.

 

Bunyi alarm terdengar, memenuhi ruangan. Tetsuna membuka matanya perlahan, meraba-raba kasurnya; mencari ponselnya lalu mematikan _alarm_ nya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, rasanya…, ia memimpikan sesuatu hal yang penting; namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Tetsuna mengernyitkan alisnya, berusaha mengingat potongan-potongan kabur dari mimpinya.

 

Merah…?

 

Secara samar Tetsuna mengingat mimpinya ada kaitan dengan warna favoritnya. Warna yang juga mengingatkan Tetsuna kepada Akashi Seijuuro.

 

Ponselnya berbunyi, membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuna. Ia mengambil ponselnya, heran ketika melihat nomor asing tertera disana. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

 

“Halo?” Sapaan Tetsuna berbalas, alisnya berkerut ketika menyadari pemilik suara di ujung satunya. “Selamat pagi. Tidak. Dan dari mana anda mendapatkan nomor saya, Akashi- _san?”_ gerutunya. Tetsuna memang hendak mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai Akashi, namun tidak sepagi ini juga. “Anda penguntit ya?” tuduhnya, kesal.

 

Suara tawa terdengar dari _speaker_ ponsel Tetsuna. “Tokyo? Untuk apa anda mengajak saya kesana?” tanyanya, ia menekuk alisnya dalam, bingung.

 

“..... Baiklah,” ujar Tetsuna sambil menghela nafas. “Saya akan ikut. Dimana kita- eh? Halo? Halo? Ditutup. Benar-benar pria yang sopan sekali,” gerutunya sambil menatap ponselnya kesal. Sepertinya…, dirinya tidak akan terlalu menyukai pria yang satu ini.

 

. .

. .

 

Nash menatap ponselnya seakan-akan benda itu adalah benda terkutuk. Ia mengeretakkan giginya,mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya. Belum ada tiga puluh menit berlalu semenjak panggilan dari Tetsuna ia terima, namun dirinya sudah gelisah tidak karuan. Ia mengusap mukanya, frustasi. Tetsuna baru saja mengabari bahwa ia akan ikut Akashi Seijuuro untuk mengunjungi Tetsuya.

 

Nash tahu yang dimaksud Akashi pastilah makam Tetsuya. Makam yang lokasinya ia tak pernah tahu. Disatu sisi, Nash ingin melarang Tetsuna, namun ia tidak memiliki hak untuk itu. Tetsuna berhak tahu, karena sedikit banyak ini menyangkut tentang dirinya. Jika dipikir-pikir, yang menyeret Tetsuna ke dalam semua masalah ini adalah dirinya. Jika saja ia mengabaikan kemiripan antara Tetsuya dan Tetsuna….

 

Nash menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dirinya tidak menyesal telah mengenal Tetsuna. Tidak menyesal karena menyukai Tetsuna. Ia menutup matanya, membaringkan lagi dirinya di kasur.  Tetsuna benar-benar gadis yang unik, penuh determinasi dan semangat juang; hal yang sama yang dimiliki Tetsuya. Memang, Nash tidak mengenal dengan baik seperti apa Tetsuya, tetapi ia mengenal Tetsuna. Mereka memang mirip, sangat mirip, namun Tetsuna tetaplah Tetsuna.

 

Dan kini, kedatangan Akashi Seijuuro diantara mereka membuat Nash resah. Ada sesuatu selain amarah pada Akashi yang membuat Nash waspada; cara Akashi menatap Tetsuna membuat Nash takut.

 

Takut kehilangan Tetsuna.

 

Nash menghela nafas, hanya bisa berharap bahwa kali ini hidup sedang bosan bermain dengannya.

 

. .

. .

 

Tetsuna menatap datar Akashi yang sedang berbincang santai dengan ayahnya. Sebenarnya Tetsuna sempat ragu ketika tadi Akashi mengatakan padanya ‘aku akan ke sana’ sebelum memutus telefon. Tetsuna sempat menyangka Akashi sedikit gila; bagaimana ia bisa kesini tanpa tahu alamat rumahnya? Namun ketika ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pria bernama Akashi Seijuuro datang - dan mengaku sebagai orang yang pernah ditolongnya- Tetsuna memutuskan bahwa Akashi benar-benar seorang penguntit.

 

“Ah Tsuna, selamat pagi. Sudah selesai berberesnya? Akashi- _san_ sudah menunggumu,” sapa ayahnya, Akashi menghentikan obrolan mereka sejenak dan menatap Tetsuna. Mata Tetsuna mengamati Akashi seksama, melihat ada sesuatu pada sinar mata Akashi. Sesuatu yang harus ia waspadai.

 

“Selamat pagi, Kuroko- _kun.”_ Tetsuna mengangkat alisnya, Akashi hanya tersenyum, “Ada tiga Kuroko disini, jadi kurasa lebih baik memanggilmu begitu.” Tetsuna hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar, sementara ayah dan ibunya tersenyum. Tetsuna mengrenyit. Tampaknya Akashi pintar mengambil hati orang jika ia mau.

 

“Selamat pagi Ayah, Ibu.” jeda sejenak, “...Akashi- _san,”_ sapa Tetsuna pada semua orang, dan mengambil duduk di sebelah ayahnya. Akashi tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Tetsuna, sementara Tetsuna berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia mengambil selembar roti, menyobeknya menjadi dua, dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

 

“Tidurmu nyenyak?” Akashi membuka pembicaraan. Tetsuna menelan rotinya lalu memandang Akashi.

 

“Lumayan.”

 

“Kuharap aku tidak membangunkanmu?” Tetsuna menahan helaan nafasnya, menyadari bahwa kedua orang tuanya daritadi bolak-balik melemparkan pandangan mereka ke arahnya dan Akashi, antara berusaha menerka-nerka hubungan mereka dan menanti reaksi Tetsuna.

 

“Tidak, saya memang sudah bangun.”

 

“Ahh…, Kukira aku membangunkanmu, suaramu masih terdengar seperti bangun tidur.” Dari sudut matanya Tetsuna melihat ayahnya yang menyikut ibunya yang -sepertinya- terlihat senang. Ia mendengus, memangnya mereka ini tontonan drama?

 

“Hanya perasaan anda saja, atau mungkin pendengaran anda sedikit bermasalah, Akashi- _san.”_ Akashi tertawa, dan menyesap teh yang disediakan untuknya. Tetsuna mengunyah sobekan rotinya yang lain, menelannya perlahan. “Kita berangkat sekarang, Akashi- _san?”_ Tetsuna merapihkan sisa makanannya, Akashi mengangguk lalu berdiri.

 

“Baiklah, sebaiknya kita berangkat lebih pagi untuk menghindari kemacetan. Akira- _san,_ Setsuna- _san,_ saya pinjam putrinya dulu. Akan saya kembalikan sebelum malam.” Akashi membungkuk kecil, Akira mengangguk, sementara Setsuna menatap Tetsuna yang memutar bola matanya melihat kejadian itu.

 

“Kalian mau ke Tokyo kan?”

 

“Benar, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko- _kun.”_ Akashi tersenyum, “Ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah banyak menolong saya.” Tetsuna hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kebohongan Akashi yang meluncur dengan mulus itu.

 

“Istri anda?”

 

“Setsuna….” Akira menegur istrinya yang dianggap terlalu ingin campur, Akashi hanya membalas  dengan sebuah senyuman.

 

Senyuman sedih yang juga sering muncul di bibir Nash ketika -Tetsuna menduga- ia sedang mengingat Kuroko Tetsuya. Akira melirik istrinya yang mengangguk mengerti, meminta maaf atas kekurang sopanannya. Akashi menggeleng, mengatakan itu bukan masalah besar. Lalu pamit sekali lagi, sebelum beranjak dari ruang keluarga.

 

“Ah, Akashi- _san,_ ” Akira memanggil, Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, “Kapan-kapan jika kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin bermain Shogi denganmu.” Akira tersenyum, yang dibalas Akashi dengan anggukan kecil dan sebuah senyuman.

 

Senyuman tertulus yang pernah Tetsuna lihat keluar dari bibir Akashi.

 

. .

. .

 

“Tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?” Akashi bertanya dari balik kemudi, matanya tetap fokus pada jalan raya di depannya. Mata Tetsuna melirik sedikit ke arah Akashi, namun tidak menjawab. “Perjalanan kita cukup panjang Kuroko- _kun.”_

 

“Kenapa tidak menggunakan _shinkansen_ saja? Menggunakan mobil paling cepat makan waktu lima jam, Akashi- _san._ Limabelas ribu yen kurasa sepele untukmu,” jawab Tetsuna, agak gusar ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka akan menggunakan mobil dan bukannya kereta.

 

“Benar, tapi nanti di Tokyo akan merepotkan jika tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri,” jeda pendek ketika Akashi membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan, “jadi lebih baik beli sesuatu dan kamu bisa memakannya di mobil.” Tetsuna kali ini menatap Akashi, lalu menghela nafas.

 

“Di ujung jalan disana ada Majiba, kurasa saya bisa membeli sesuatu disana.” Akashi diam, mendengar nama restoran _fast-food_ yang dulu cukup familiar di telinganya.

 

“Kamu sering makan _junk food,_ Kuroko- _kun?”_

 

“Tidak.”

 

Kali ini mata Akashi melirik ke arah Tetsuna, “Lalu....Majiba?”

 

“Pengecualian.”

 

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membelokkan mobilnya ke arah _drive thru_. Ia berhenti di _intercom_ pemesanan, menatap Tetsuna sebelum menekan tombol pesan, “Mau pesan apa?”

 

“Satu kentang goreng dan _milkshake.”_ Jemari Akashi terhenti di depan tombol, lalu menatap Tetsuna sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Tetsuna mengedipkan matanya, heran melihat reaksi Akashi yang sekilas tampak terkejut dan… horor….? Seakan-akan hal yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah kata umpatan yang sangat kasar. Tetsuna melihat Akashi menarik nafas panjang, dan kembali menatapnya seksama.

 

“Biar kutebak… Vanila?”

 

Tetsuna menggeleng, _“Strawberry.”_ Akashi mengangguk. “Tapi Vanila juga tidak apa.” Bahu Akashi menegang sebentar sebelum kembali rileks. Ia mengulang pesanan Tetsuna, lalu memajukan kembali mobilnya untuk mengambil pesanan. Sekitar lima belas menit pesanan mereka siap, Akashi mengambilnya, menyerahkannya pada Tetsuna lalu memacu lagi mobilnya. “Tadi semua tiga-”

 

“Tidak usah diganti.”

 

“Tapi-”

 

“Tidak, ya tidak.”

 

“Tapi-”

 

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya, “Kamu keras kepala sekali-” ucapan Akashi terpotong ketika melihat Tetsuna mengeluarkan sebuah burger, mukanya tampak kesal.

 

“Tapi aku tidak memesan ini. Tolong jangan biasakan memotong ucapan orang, Akashi- _san._ ”

 

. .

. .

 

Dua jam bersama Tetsuna membuat Akashi menyadari cukup banyak hal mengenai gadis itu. Pertama, mulut Tetsuna jauh lebih tajam dari Tetsuya. Tetsuna tak segan terang-terangan menegurnya dengan kata-kata yang tajam. Jika ia hitung-hitung sudah lima kali Tetsuna menegurnya. Walau Tetsuyapun pernah menegur Akashi, namun pendekatan yang mereka gunakan berbeda.

 

Laju mobil kembali melambat karena arus yang mulai padat. Akashi menggunakannya untuk mengobservasi Tetsuna yang sedang meminum _milkshake_ nya.

 

Kedua, nafsu makan Tetsuna lebih besar dari Tetsuya, walau untuk seorang gadis, masih termasuk normal. Rasa _milkshake_ yang mereka sukai juga berbeda.

 

“ _Milkshake…_ , juga minuman kesukaan Kuroko- _san?”_ pertanyaan Tetsuna memecah lamunan Akashi, membuatnya secara tak sadar mencengkram setir dengan lebih kuat. “Rasa Vanila?” Tetsuna melanjutkan pertanyaanya.

 

“Begitulah.”

 

“Hmm… Saya suka rasa vanila, tetapi warna _strawberry_ lebih menarik.”

 

“Merah?”

 

Tetsuna mengangguk. Ketiga, dibandingkan Tetsuya, Tetsuna lebih banyak membuka pembicaraan jika suasana hening terjadi. “Siapa di antara anda dan Nash- _san_ yang merupakan kekasih Kuroko- _san?”_ Rem otomatis diinjak, mata Akashi menatap Tetsuna, berang. Klakson mobil di belakang pun berbunyi beberapa kali, membuat Akashi kembali melajukan mobilnya. “Jadi bukan cinta segitiga? Hmm-”

 

“Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan itu?” Tetsuna dengan jelas bisa merasakan amarah yang tertahan pada nada bicara Akashi. Tetsuna menatap Akashi, “Sinar mata kalian saat membicarakannya…. Mirip.” Alis Akashi berkerut, tidak terima.

 

“Mirip?”

 

“Ya. Mata orang yang kehilangan.”

 

Hening sesaat, “Kehilangan? Gold? Jangan bercanda, Tetsuna.” Alis Tetsuna naik sebelah ketika mendengar perubahan pada cara Akashi memanggilnya. Tetsuna menatap Akashi yang masih menyetir mobil dengan seksama, dan tampaknya tidak menyadari sama sekali hal yang telah ia lakukan. “Bajingan itu bahkan tidak mengenal Tetsuya.” Amarah menguar dari tiap kata yang dikeluarkan Akashi.

 

“Jangan menghinanya, Nash- _san_ pria yang baik.”

 

Akashi tertawa, tawa sinis dengan nada mengejek. “Sebaik apa kamu mengenalnya, Tetsuna?” Akashi menoleh, memanfaatkan kemacetan yang ada untuk menatap Tetsuna tajam.

 

“Aku mengenal baik Nash- _san_ yang sekarang.”

 

“Hmph. Dulu, sekarang, tidak ada bedanya.”

 

“Orang bisa berubah, Akashi- _san.”_

 

“Bisa juga tidak.”

 

Tetsuna mengangguk, “Memang, tapi setidaknya kurasa Nash- _san_ berubah.” mata mereka masih beradu pandang, Akashi mengremetakkan giginya, menahan emosi yang semakin memanas tiap kali nama Nash disebut. “Memangnya, sebaik apa anda mengenalnya, Akashi- _san?”_ tanya Tetsuna balik.

 

“Cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa dia seorang bajingan.”

 

“Hanya dengan sebuah pertandingan basket?”

 

Mobil kembali bergerak pelan, Akashi kembali membagi fokusnya, “Apa yang ia ceritakan padamu?”

 

“Mengenaimu? Tidak ada. Saya bahkan baru tahu eksistensi anda kemarin.” Tetsuna menyesap kembali _milkshake_ nya, menghabiskannya.

 

“Mengenai apapun.”

 

Tetsuna diam sejenak, “Kuroko- _san_ cukup sering ia bicarakan tanpa sadar.” Akashi diam, isyarat agar Tetsuna meneruskan ceritanya, “Ada rasa sesal setiap ia bercerita mengenai Kuroko- _san.”_ Akashi mendengus kencang, namun tak berkomentar, “Bahkan pertemuan pertama kamipun karena ia mengiraku Kuroko- _san.”_ Tetsuna menoleh ke arah Akashi, “Semirip itukah kami?”

 

“Kalian bagai kembar identik.”

 

“Ah….” Tetsuna mengangguk. “Pantas waktu itu ia menanyakan apakah aku punya kakak atau tidak.”

 

“Bukan kakak, melainkan sepupu jauh.”

 

“Eh?” Tetsuna mengerjapkan matanya. “....Kami…. Sepupu?” ia mengernyitkan alisnya, ini berita baru bagi Tetsuna.

 

“Buyutmu dan buyut Tetsuya bersaudara. Setidaknya itu data yang didapatkan oleh detektif sewaanku.”

 

“Ah….” Tetsuna diam sebentar, “Itu menjelaskan kemiripan di antara kami…. Mungkin…,” ujar Tetsuna ragu. Dirinya dan Tetsuya bersaudara? Ia tidak tahu hal ini. Buyutnya sudah lama tidak ada, bahkan semenjak ayahnya kecil. “Akashi- _san…_ sampai menyewa detektif?” ia bertanya, membawa topik kembali ke awal.

 

“Ya.”

 

“Untuk mencari silsilah keluarga saya?” alis Tetsuna berkerut, mulai memahami seberapa dalam perasaan Akashi terhadap Tetsuya.

 

“Tidak, silsilah keluargamu permintaan tambahanku.”

 

“..... Untuk mengawasi Nash- _san?”_ genggaman pada setir kembali mengencang. “Begitu rupanya.” Keheningan kembali melanda. “Nash- _san_ sempat bercerita bahwa Kuroko- _san_ adalah salah satu orang yang merubah jalan hidupnya.” Kini alis Akashi yang berkerut. Memori kedatangan Nash pada pemakaman Tetsuya melintas di benaknya. “Akashi- _san,”_ Tetsuna memanggil.

 

“Ya?”

 

“Apa yang anda katakan kemarin di planetarium itu…”

 

“Benar adanya,” potong Akashi cepat. Menutup semua percakapan yang ada di sisa perjalanan mereka.

 

. .

. .

 

Hening.

 

Akashi melirik Tetsuna yang diam sejak tadi, dan mendapati Tetsuna sedang tertidur pulas. Ia menghela nafasnya, dan menaruh keningnya di atas kemudi.

 

Beberapa jam ini adalah cobaan berat untuk mental Akashi. Menyetir sambil membicarakan Nash Gold, benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Bahkan ia sempat marah dan kelepasan menghardik Tetsuna menggunakan nama gadis itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kembali ke arah jalanan yang masih penuh. Memang seharusnya mereka menggunakan kereta seperti yang Tetsuna bilang. Biaya bukanlah hal yang berat untuknya. Namun selain alasan kemudahan, ia takut tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya jika ia tidak memegang kemudi.

 

Setiap kali Tetsuna melakukan pembelaan terhadap Nash, ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya sesak. Bukan karena pembelaan itu sendiri, tetapi kemantapan Tetsuna dalam mengatakan seolah-olah Nash Gold peduli pada Tetsuya. Bahkan hingga titik dimana Tetsuna menyangka mereka bertiga memiliki hubungan cinta segitiga. Akashi mendengus ketika mengingat pertanyaan Tetsuna.

 

Perkataan Tetsuna yang lain terulang di benaknya, Nash Gold Junior berubah? Akashi ingin sekali tertawa. Namun jika ia berpikir dengan megesampingkan emosinya, hal yang Tetsuna katakan itu benar adanya. Data penyelidikan Keita menunjukkan dalam sembilan belas tahun ini Nash Gold Junior mengalami perubahan. Ia sudah tidak lagi bermain basket dan beralih profesi menjadi seorang pengajar misalnya. Profesi yang tidak mungkin akan diambil oleh Nash, yang dapat menghina orang yang ia anggap tak mampu dengan sebutan monyet.

 

Juga soal Tetsuna. Untuk apa Nash berhubungan dengan Tetsuna? Jika ia adalah Nash, sebisa mungkin ia akan menjauhi gadis itu bak wabah. Atau mempermainkannya sekalian. Tetapi lagi-lagi data yang ia pegang tidak berpendapat demikian.

 

Sembilan belas tahun yang panjang memungkinkan seseorang untuk berubah, bahkan dirinya pun berubah. Hidupnya menjadi lebih getir, berdiri di fondasi rapuh yang penuh dengan penyesalan dan dendam.

 

Awalnya Akashi ingin menjebak Nash, menghancurkan karirnya sebagai seorang pengajar, dan membuatnya meninggalkan Jepang. Mengirim surat kaleng berisikan foto-foto pertemuan Nash dan Tetsuna ke universitas Kyoto ia rasa akan bisa mendatangkan hasil itu, namun selalu ada kemungkinan Tetsuna bisa ikut terseret di dalamnya. Pikiran itu akhirnya ia urungkan, awalnya bukan karena ia peduli pada Tesuna, namun jika untuk menyeret Nash ia harus menyeret orang yang tidak bersalah…, ia tak sudi. Apa bedanya dirinya dan tipikal orang yang ia benci kalau begitu?

 

Terlebih ketika ia sudah mengenal Tetsuna secara langsung.

 

Akashi melirik Tetsuna yang masih tertidur pulas. Senyum simpul mengembang di bibir Akashi. Mirip, Tetsuna dan Tetsuya memang benar-benar mirip, walaupun di banyak hal mereka juga berbeda. Terkadang Akashi merasa ada Tetsuya di diri Tetsuna, tidak menonjol memang, namun terasa. Mobil kembali berhenti, Akashi membuka sabuk pengamannya, dan menurunkan jok Tetsuna, menggeser kepala Tetsuna, membuat Tetsuna lebih nyaman. Lalu kembali duduk, memasang sabuk pengamannya dan kembali memegang setir.

 

. .

. .

 

Tetsuna merasa ada sesuatu menjilati mukanya, ia membuka mata, mendapati dirinya sedang ada di sebuah taman yang asing, dengan seekor kucing menjilati pipinya. Ia mengedipkan mata, berusaha bangun, dan terkejut ketika seekor kucing lainnya sedang tidur di pangkuannya.

 

“Ah, kamu sudah bangun? Maafkan kucing-kucingku, mereka mengganggumu?” seseorang menyapanya dengan lembut, Tetsuna menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara.

 

“Halo.” Seorang pria sedang duduk di dekatnya, tersenyum manis dengan rambut biru cerah yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya mentari. Matanya bersinar, tampak senang. Tetsuna kenal mata itu, sangat kenal malah. Karena ia kerap kali melihat mata itu di saat ia bercermin.

 

“Ah…, halo, Tetsuya- _san.”_ Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu mengusap kucing kuning keemasan yang tadi menjilati pipi Tetsuna. “Ini…, mimpi ya?” Tetsuna bangkit dari tidurnya, mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman untuknya dan kucing yang terlelap di pangkuannya.

 

“Kurang lebih seperti itulah…, mungkin....” Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya, tampak bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

 

“Yah, anggap saja begitu.” Tetsuna mengangguk memahami. “Kukira mereka berlebihan ketika mengatakan kita mirip,” mata Tetsuna menatap Tetsuya lekat, dan Tetsuya mengangguk.

 

“Kita memang mirip.”

 

“Tapi kita tidak sama, bukan?”

 

“Tidak sepenuhnya sama….”

 

“Mungkin…?” Tetsuya tertawa kecil, dan kembali bermain dengan kucing keemasan di pangkuannya.

 

“Terkadang ada hal yang sulit dijabarkan dengan kata-kata, Tetsuna- _san.”_ Tetsuna mengangguk setuju, “Tapi yang jelas, kita tidak sepenuhnya sama, dan tidak sepenuhnya berbeda juga.”

 

“Yah, kurasa juga mungkin begitu.” Tetsuna mengangguk paham arah maksud pembicaraan Tetsuya.

 

“Kamu kecewa?”

 

Tetsuna mengernyitkan alisnya, “Kecewa kenapa?”

 

“Entahlah, makanya kutanyakan.” Mata mereka beradu pandang, alis keduanya mengernyit dalam, lalu selang beberapa detik keduanya tertawa.

 

“Kurasa kita lebih mirip dari yang anda duga, Tetsuya- _san._ ” Tetsuya mengangguk, masih tertawa kecil.

 

Tiba-tiba langit yang cerah memudar, perlahan-lahan menggelap, dan dengan cepat berubah menjadi langit malam yang penuh bintang. “Ah, Sirius,” Tetsuya menunjuk satu bintang yang paling terang di atas sana.

 

“Sirius _, canis major,_ si bintang anjing,” Tetsuna menyambung perkataan Tetsuya, yang menatapnya penuh minat.

 

“Pengamat?”

 

“Calon astronom,” ujar Tetsuna, ada rasa bangga disana. Tetsuya mengangguk, paham.

 

“Bintang memang menarik.” Tetsuna mengiyakan pernyataan Tetsuya. Kemudian mereka berceloteh mengenai bintang sambil memandang langit malam yang berubah-ubah, memperlihatkan banyak gugus bintang. Tiba-tiba kucing kuning mengeong, menyela obrolan keduanya; memprotes elusan tangan Tetsuya yang berhenti.

 

“Kucing-kucing ini milik Tetsuya- _san?”_ tanya Tetsuna, tangannya membelai kucing berbulu kemerahan di pangkuannya.

 

“Mmmm… mereka hartaku yang berharga. Mungkin lebih baik dianggap seperti itu?” kucing berbulu kuning itu mendengkur, senang dengan perlakuan Tetsuya yang memanjakannya. Sementara kucing berbulu kemerahan di pangkuan Tetsuna menggeliat pelan, menjadikan tangan Tetsuna sebagai bantal. “Wah dia mau bermanja denganmu?” Tetsuya tampak kaget, dan tersenyum. “Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu khawatir.”

 

“Eh? Kenapa?” Tetsuna tampak bingung, Tetsuya hanya tersenyum. Kucing kuning melompat bangun dari pelukan Tetsuya, menghampiri Tetsuna, dan melingkarkan badannya di sebelah Tetsuna.

 

“Anak yang satu ini,” ujar Tetsuya sambil mengusap kepala kucing berbulu kemerahan. Kucing yang kini terbangun itu berkelit, menampik tangan Tetsuya dengan kaki depannya dan melompat turun. Tetsuya mendesah, “Belakangan ini tidak mau mendengarkanku.” Ia memencet hidung kucing itu yang kemudian mencoba menggigit jarinya. Tetsuna tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. “Tetsuna- _san,_ bisa coba panggil dia?” Tetsuna mengangguk.

 

“Namanya, siapa?” Tetsuya mendekat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di kuping Tetsuna. “Eh?” Tetsuna menatap Tetsuya, matanya terlihat kaget, heran.

 

“Coba panggil,” pinta Tetsuya, Tetsuna mengangguk.

 

“Sei- _kun_ ,” panggil Tetsuna, kuping kucing berbulu kemerahan itu bergerak pelan, lalu ia mendongak ke arah Tetsuna, berdiri dengan perlahan lalu berjalan menghampiri Tetsuna. Menatap gadis itu seksama lalu duduk di sampingnya.

 

Tetsuya tersenyum, “Nah. Benar dugaanku,” lalu ia menatap Tetsuna, “Dia mendengarkanmu.” lalu kembali menatap kucing itu “Sei,” panggilnya pelan. Kucing itu menengok, lalu menghampiri Tetsuya. “Ah, sudah mau rupanya.” Tetsuya tertawa. “Jangan-jangan kamu marah karena aku harus pergi ya, Sei?”

 

“Memangnya, Tetsuya- _san_ mau kemana?” alis Tetsuna berkerut, Tetsuya tersenyum.

 

“Ke tempat semestinya aku berada,” ia menatap jauh, lalu melihat ke arah Tetsuna yang sedang dikelilingi kedua kucing itu, “Mereka cepat sekali akrab denganmu.”

 

“Mungkin karena kita serupa namun tak sama?” Tetsuya tertawa.

 

“Mungkin, tetapi kurasa bukan hanya itu.” Tetsuna mengedip, ia ingin bertanya apa maksud Tetsuya, namun diurungkannya. Kedua kucing itu mendekat, lalu saling mengendus dan membuang muka. Alis Tetsuna berkerut ketika menyadari bahwa kedua kucing -yang sedang bermanja padanya- ternyata tidak akrab. Tetsuya menepuk dahi kucing-kucing itu sambil menggeleng, “Dari dulu mereka memang tidak akur, walau aku paham kenapa.” Tetsuna diam memperhatikan bagaimana Tetsuya mengambil kucing berbulu kuning keemasan, “Dia ini dulu sangat, sangat menyebalkan sekali.” Kucing itu mengeong, seakan-akan protes pada Tetsuya, “Namun, aku percaya suatu saat mereka akan berteman, jadi tidak usah khawatir. Yah…. Walaupun mungkin aku tidak bisa melihat adegan itu secara langsung.” Senyum Tetsuya kali ini membuat dada Tetsuna terasa sesak, bagai ada sesuatu yang meremasnya.

 

“Tetsuya- _san_ ….”

 

“Ya?”

 

“Setelah nanti anda pergi…, apakah anda tidak keberatan jika saya yang menemani mereka….?” mata Tetsuya membulat, lalu ia menggeleng pelan, mengembangkan sebuah senyum yang nampak lega.

 

“Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kamu mau menemani Sei- _kun_ dan Nash- _kun.”_

 

. .

. .

 

Akhirnya mereka tiba di Tokyo setelah tujuh jam perjalanan. Lebih panjang dua jam dari waktu yang biasa ia tempuh. Akashi menghela nafas, rasa lelah melanda seluruh badannya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, jam empat sore. Jam makan siang sudah terlewatkan, namun ia sendiri tidak lapar. Berkat burger yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam perutnya oleh Tetsuna. Namun mungkin tidak begitu halnya dengan Tetsuna, ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Tetsuna, menanyakan apakah ia ingin makan atau tidak.

 

“Kuroko- _kun,_ bangun,” panggil Akashi, namun tidak ada respon, ia mencoba menepuk pundak Tetsuna dengan sebelah tangannya. “Kuroko- _kun.”_ Masih tidak ada respon. Akashi menghela nafas, menepikan mobilnya sebentar lalu mencoba membangunkan Tetsuna lagi dengan guncangan yang lebih kuat. Mata Tetsuna terbuka perlahan, lalu ia mengerjapkannya, dan menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha mencerna perlahan apa yang sedang terjadi. “Kita sudah sampai di Tokyo, apa kamu lapar? Kita bisa mampir untuk makan terlebih dahulu.” Mata Tetsuna mengernyit, memfokuskan pandangannya pada Akashi.

 

“Sei- _kun?”_

 

Akashi terdiam. Tetsuna mengerjapkan matanya, “Ah, Akashi- _san_. Maaf, kukira ini masih mimpi,” jelasnya lalu bangun, sejak kapan jok kursinya berada diposisi seperti ini?

 

“Kamu memimpikanku? Tetsuna membalas dengan pandangan datar. Akashi tertawa.

 

“Itu nama kucing di mimpiku.”

 

“Ah…. Omong-omong, kita sudah sampai di Tokyo,” jelas Akashi, mengabaikan penjelasan Tetsuna, “Kamu lapar? Kita bisa berhenti untuk makan bila kamu mau.” Tetsuna menggeleng.

 

“Nanti saja, Akashi- _san._ Aku tidak terlalu lapar.” Akashi mengangguk, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya. “Kita langsung ke tempat Tetsuya- _san?”_

 

“Iya.”

 

“Bisa kita mampir sebentar sebelum kesana? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli.” Akashi mengangguk.

 

. .

. .

 

Mobil berbelok, masuk ke dalam area parkir. Akashi memarkir mobilnya, sementara Tetsuna merapikan bunga yang ia beli, Akashi mematikan mobilnya dan keluar perlahan. Tetsuna mengekor di belakang Akashi yang berjalan pelan menuju kuil, membeli dupa serta mengambil ember kayu dan gayung yang disediakan untuk para pengunjung. Ia mengisi air di ember itu secukupnya, lalu berjalan melangkah masuk, menyusuri jalan yang diapit oleh banyak pohon Sakura.

 

Tetsuna memandang sekitarnya; pemakaman Yanaka memang indah, tak salah bila pemakaman ini kerap kali disebut sebagai salah satu pemakaman terindah di Tokyo. Akashi berjalan pelan, langkah kakinya seakan-akan sudah membawanya secara otomatis ke tempat di mana Tetsuya berada. Tak lama mereka tiba di sebuah makam dengan nisan berwarna abu-abu, Akashi meletakkan ember di tanah, lalu membersihkan nisan itu. Tetsuna mengganti bunga yang sudah layu dengan rangkaian bunga yang ia beli; kemudian menaruh segelas _milkshake_ vanila yang ia bawa, dan menyalakan dupa. Tetsuna membagi dua dupa itu dengan Akashi, yang kemudian menaruhnya di tempatnya.

 

“Maaf bila belakangan ini aku tidak bisa terlalu sering mengunjungimu, Tetsuya” ujarnya pelan, “Kuharap kamu tidak marah.” Mata Akashi menatap nisan itu dengan lembut, “dan hari ini aku membawa seseorang untuk bertemu denganmu.”

 

“Selamat sore Tetsuya- _san._ ” Tetsuna membungkuk kecil, “Akashi- _san_ membawaku untuk menemuimu. Menurut informasi yang kudapat darinya, kita ini sepupu jauh. Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak mengetahuinya,” ujar Tetsuna. “Saya membawakan _milkshake_ vanila kesukaan anda, Tetsuya- _san_ , kuharap anda suka.” Gelas plastik majiba itu didekatkan ke nisan, dan mengatupkan tangannya, memanjatkan doa. Akashi tersenyum simpul, lalu ikut berdoa.

 

Air dari gayung kayu dituang perlahan ke nisan Tetsuya; Tetsuna memperhatikan dengan seksama. ”Akashi- _san_ keberatan bila saya bertanya?”

 

“Tidak. Aku membawamu kesini justru untuk itu.”

 

“Tetsuya- _san_ , meninggal karena apa?”

 

Suara mesin monitor ruang _ICU_ bergema di kepala Akashi, kepingan-kepingan memori yang masih terasa begitu nyata itu melintas di kepalanya. Tangannya gemetar, gayung yang dipegangnya ikut bergetar pelan. Akashi menarik nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. “Pendarahan otak.” Tetsuna mengangguk.

 

“Kecelakaan saat pertandingan?” Rahang Akashi menegang.

 

“Tidak.” Tetsuna menatap Akashi, mencoba menerka-nerka kejadian yang terjadi dan hubungannya dengan Nash.

 

“Lalu…?

 

“Kepalanya terbentur keras dengan meja kayu.” Tetsuna meringis ngilu mendengar penjelasan Akashi. Seberapa kencang benturan yang terjadi pada Tetsuya hingga mengakibatkan pendarahan otak? “Kejadiannya terjadi di luar pertandingan,” jelasnya, lalu Akashi mulai menjelaskan bagaimana Tetsuya dan Nash bersiteru, hingga saat Tetsuya dibawa ke rumah sakit.

 

“Jadi…, secara tidak langsung bisa dibilang Nash- _san_ , adalah salah satu faktor penyebabnya?” Alis Akashi berkerut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuna. “Saya tidak berani menuduh Nash- _san_ sebagai penyebab utama, Akashi- _san_ , saya hanya mendengar dari cerita anda.”

 

“Bukan karena kalian dekat?” tuduh Akashi tanpa basa-basi. Matanya memincing, menatap tajam Tetsuna yang masih dianggapnya membela Nash.

 

Tetsuna menggeleng. “Bukan,” ia memandang Akashi, “Ada banyak faktor yang menyebabkan gegar otak Tetsuya- _san_ menjadi pendarahan otak akut, Akashi- _san,_ saya yakin anda tahu itu.” Tetsuna menatap Akashi yang masih memandangnya sinis. “Memang benturan itu pemicu pertamanya, namun kurasa banyak faktor yang menyebabkan gegar otaknya menjadi semakin parah.” Tetsuna menjelaskan dengan pelan, menatap rangkaian bunga yang berada di makam Tetsuya.

 

Ya. Akashi tahu itu. Bahkan tak lama sejak kematian Tetsuya ia sudah mengetahuinya. Akashi meminta Midorima untuk meneliti berkas kesehatan milik Tetsuya, saat itu Midorima juga mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama. Bahwa banyak faktor yang membuat gegar otak ringan Tetsuya menjadi fatal. Salah satu faktor itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

 

“.... Saya tak tega.”

 

“Pada Gold?” dengus Akashi, “Atau padaku?” tanyanya getir. Tetsuna menggeleng pelan.

 

“Pada Tetsuya- _san_. Ia pasti akan sedih melihat Akashi- _san_ terpuruk seperti ini.” Akashi mengepalkan tangannya, kata-kata Tetsuna seakan meremas jantungnya, membuatnya sesak. “ _Feeling_ ku mengatakan Tetsuya- _san_ bukanlah orang pendendam.” Akashi menutup matanya. “Mungkin…, sedikit banyak Tetsuya- _san_ sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh pada badannya, tetapi ia ingin bermain. Membuktikan bahwa basket bisa dinikmati siapa saja. Tanpa batasan.” Tetsuna terdiam sejenak.

 

“Karena jika itu aku, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama.” Tetsuna menarik nafas, lalu diam dan menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian membukanya dan memandang Akashi. “Ini…. bukan kesalahan siapapun Akashi- _san…._ ”

 

“Dan terutama bukan kesalahan anda.”

 

. .

. .

 

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa hujan deras akan mengguyur Tokyo sore itu? Akashi jelas tidak, karenanya ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika hujan membuatnya basah. Walaupun begitu, Akashi terpaksa menyalakan AC mobil agar kaca jendela tidak berkabut. Ia melirik Tetsuna yang basah, kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Tetsuna tampak menggigil kedinginan, walau tampaknya ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkannya.

 

“Kurasa lebih baik kita mampir ke apartemenku.” Tetsuna memandang Akashi. “Jangan bilang kamu ingin sakit?” tanya Akashi, namun matanya tidak lepas dari jalan raya, hujan yang begitu lebat membuat jarak pandang menjadi sangat minim. Tetsuna hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun terpotong oleh bersinnya sendiri. “Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku sudah berjanji pada orang tuamu untuk menjagamu, dan aku akan melakukannya,” ujar Akashi final.

 

Tetsuna mengangguk pelan. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Akashi berbelok ke sebuah gedung tinggi. Memakirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin, “Kita sudah sampai, ikuti aku,” ujarnya lalu turun. Tetsuna mengekor, merasakan sedikit kehangatan dari udara tanpa pendingin. Akashi memencet tombol lift, yang tak lama terbuka hendak mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan, tombol lantai di tekan, dan mereka menunggu dalam diam.

 

Tetsuna kembali bersin, pendingin ruangan gedung ini jauh lebih dingin dari pendingin di mobil Akashi. Akashi mengkerutkan alisnya, mendekati Tetsuna dan memegang pipinya, Tetsuna mengerjapkan matanya, bingung.

 

Badan Tetsuna dingin.

 

Akashi mendecih, kesal karena ia tidak bisa menawarkan kehangatan, -jaket yang ia pakai pun basah, jadi percuma- “Begitu sampai kamu harus langsung mandi, jangan ditunda-tunda. Aku akan menberikan baju ganti untukmu.” Tetsuna mengangguk, terlalu lelah untuk protes, lagipula air hangat dan baju bersih saat ini terdengar begitu nyaman. Pintu lift berhenti, lalu terbuka. Akashi keluar, menunggu Tetsuna lalu berjalan menuju ruangan miliknya.

 

. .

. .

 

Pintu tertutup ketika lampu di ruangan itu menyala, membuat Tetsuna menutup matanya karena perubahan cahaya yang tiba-tiba itu. Akashi membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang basah, menghela nafasnya melihat bekas tetesan air yang kini membasahi lantainya. “Lepas saja sepatumu disini, nanti biar aku yang urus,” ujarnya, menyerahkan sepasang sendal bersih untuk Tetsuna.

 

“Permisi, maaf mengganggu.” Salam diucapkan Tetsuna,  ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sendal ruangan. “Um, Akashi- _san,_ bajuku basah, apa nanti tidak mengotori lantai-” ucapan Tetsuna terpotong ketika ia melihat Akashi menatapnya sengan pandangan tidak percaya, “Uh- baiklah.”

 

“Kamar mandinya disini,” Akashi membuka pintu, memperlihatkan ruangan kamar mandi yang cukup besar. “Mandilah, di dalam ada handuk bersih, nanti kutaruh baju ganti di samping pintu. Baju kotor taruh di keranjang baju di sebelah sana.” Tetsuna mengangguk, paham.

 

“Akashi- _san_ sendiri bagaimana?”

 

“Ada kamar mandi di kamar tidurku,” jelasnya. “Gunakan air hangat, kamu bisa menggunakan _bath tube_ nya bila kamu mau.” Tetsuya memberi anggukan lain, namun Akashi belun berhenti berbicara, “Jangan lupa cuci rambutmu, Tetsuna. Shampoo, sabun, kondisioner, semua ada; pakailah sesukamu.” Tetsuna mulai merengut, sebal atas perlakuan berlebihan Akashi. Dirinya sudah hampir sembilan belas tahun, ia tahu bagaimana cara mandi sehabis kehujanan.

 

“Baik, Bu,” ujar Tetsuna lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Akashi mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu orang yang berani membangkang padanya.

 

Suara _shower_ terdengar, Akashi mengangguk puas, dan bergegas mandi.

 

. .

. .

 

Mandi dengan air hangat membuat badannya lebih rileks, rasa penat hilang dan _mood_ nya membaik. Akashi mengeringkan rambutnya, sambil mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti untuk Tetsuna. Ia memilihkan _t-shirt_ serta _sweatpants_ bersih yang kira-kira tidak terlalu besar di badan Tetsuna. Kemudian meletakkannya di meha samping pintu kamar mandi, ia mengetuk pintunya perlahan, “Kuroko- _kun,_ baju gantimu sudah kutaruh di dekat pintu,” suara samar yang terdengar seperti ‘iya’. “Aku juga akan memesan makan malam, kamu ingin apa?” tidak ada balasan, namun suara derap kaki dan kunci yang terbuka, dan Tetsuna membuka pintu kamar mandi, melongokkan kepalanya.

 

Membuat Akashi membeku ditempat.

 

Rambut sebahu Tetsuna yang basah menempel di mukanya, membuatnya terlihat benar-benar seperti Tetsuya. Potongan-potongan memori Tetsuya yang terbaring di ruang intensif kembali berkelebat. Baju handuk yang Tetsuna pakai mengingatkannya pada baju rumah sakit yang dipakai Tetsuya.

 

Tetsuyanya yang terbaring kaku di atas ranjang.

 

Tangan Akashi gemetar, lututnya mendadak lemas, membuatnya hampir terjatuh. “A-Akashi- _san?!”_ Tetsuna tampak panik ketika melihat Akashi yang tiba-tiba lemas, ia berusaha menahan badan Akashi, memberi bantuan agar Akashi tidak terjatuh ke lantai. “Anda tidak apa-apa?!” Akashi lalu menarik nafas dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sangat-sangat tidak lucu jika ia terkena serangan panik hanya karena melihat Tetsuna dengan rambut basah.

 

“Akashi- _san?!!”_ perlahan suara Tetsuna mulai menjauh, samar, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 

.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....

 


	12. Red, Gold, Black.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Akashi kembali bertemu dengan Tetsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat membaca ^.^/

Part Twelve - Red, Gold, Black.  
  
  


Suara denting piring terdengar. Akashi yang sedang terbaring di sofa merasakan ada seseorang mendekat, ia membuka matanya, melihat Tetsuna -yang kini sudah mengganti bajunya- menghampirinya. “Akashi- _san_ mau makan di sini atau di meja makan?”

 

“Ah- di meja makan saja.”

 

“Sudah bisa bangun?” Akashi menatap Tetsuna dengan tatapan sebal.

 

“Aku bukan orang sakit, Kuroko- _kun.”_

 

 _“_ Tapi kejadian tadi berkata lain, Akashi- _san._ Anda hampir pingsan.” Tetsuna balik menatap Akashi datar. Akashi mendengus, lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sebelum beranjak bangun ke meja makan.

 

“Tadi aku hanya pusing Tetsuna, jangan melebih-melebihkan,” gerutunya, lalu ia terdiam, menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi ia kesal dan kelepasan memanggil Tetsuna dengan namanya, “Ah- maaf…, kepalaku sedang tidak beres rupanya.”

 

“Tidak apa, anda boleh memanggilku dengan Tetsuna.”

 

“Kalau begitu panggil saja aku dengan Seijuuro.”

 

“Tidak. Itu tidak sopan.” Alis Akashi berkerut, rasanya dulu sekali ia pernah melakukan pembicaraan mirip seperti ini.

 

“Seijuuro-kun?” Tetsuna menggeleng.

 

“Akashi- _san,_ ya Akashi- _san_.” Lagi-lagi pembicaraan yang familiar.

 

“Seijuuro- _san?”_ Tetsuna menggeleng, mengambilkan mangkuk nasi dan memberinya pada Akashi. “Tapi kamu memanggil Gold dengan namanya.” Tangan Tetsuna berhenti di udara, ia menatap Akashi.

 

“.... Itu…. Lain.”

 

“Lain bagaimana?” Alis Akashi berkerut “Dia bahkan lebih tua dariku.”

 

“Anda… seorang CEO.” Tetsuna berkelit.

 

“Dan dia adalah dosenmu,” ujar Akashi datar, “Kamu? Bukan pegawaiku.”

 

“Dia…, orang asing….?” Tetsuna bahkan terdengar tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Akashi mendengus.

 

“Kalau begitu seharusnya kamu memanggil dia _Sir_ Gold.”

 

“Dia memaks- memintak- ah, meminta para mahasiswanya untuk memanggilnya _Sir_ Nash, atau Nash- _san.”_

 

“.... Yang barusan kulakukan memangnya apa? Bukannya lebih tidak sopan kalau kamu tidak mendengarkan permintaan seorang CEO berdarah asli Jepang yang lebih tua ini?”

 

“Itu….” Tetsuna kebahisan kata-kata, sementara alis Akashi naik sebelah, lalu tersenyum menang.

 

“Seijuuro- _san.”_ Tetsuna menghela nafas, kalah. Akashi tertawa kecil.

 

“Nah, tidak susah kan?” guraunya, “Nah sebaiknya kita cepat makan bila ingin kembali ke Kyoto.” Akashi mengucap _ittadakimasu_ lalu mulai menyuap, sementara Tetsuna melirik ke arah jam dinding.

 

“.... Sudah jam tujuh liwat, Akas-” Akashi menatap Tetsuna tajam, “Uhm, Seijuuro-san.” Akashi mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya, “Ehm, sudah jam tujuh…. Dan diluar masih hujan lebat. Kira-kira dalam berapa jam kita akan tiba di Kyoto?”

 

“Tiga.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Kita akan menggunakan kereta, mobilku akan kutinggal disini,” jelas Akashi, Tetsuna mengangguk paham. “Sebaiknya kita cek dulu separah apa hujannya,” Akashi menyalakan TV, mencari saluran berita.

 

“Hujan yang melanda sejak sore tadi telah menyebabkan banyak akses jalan ditutup, beberapa titik kemacetan mulai tampak di-”

 

“Hm, memang sebaiknya dengan kereta kalau begitu.” Ia memencet tombol remote lagi, mengganti dengan saluran lain.

 

“Gangguan yang terjadi pada beberapa rute kereta akibat badai. Rute Tokyo-Kyoto mengalami gangguan paling parah hingga mengalami penghentian untuk sementara waktu. Kejadian ini-”

 

Akashi terdiam, lalu melirik Tetsuna yang ternyata juga melihat ke arahnya. “Sepertinya, opsi kereta juga tidak bisa,” ujar Tetsuna pelan, memotong _tofu_ dengan sumpit dan memakannya.

 

“.... Sepertinya begitu.” Akashi menaruh mangkuk dan sumpitnya, berpikir. Seandainya ia nekat mengendarai mobil, kemungkinan untuk terjebak di jalan sangat besar. Naik kereta pun tampaknya lebih berisiko. Ia mengurut dahinya, pusing. Mungkin seharusnya dari awal mereka naik _Shinkansen_ saja seperti saran Tetsuna, sehingga tidak memakan banyak waktu di jalan. Naik pesawat pun rasanya percuma, ada saja kemungkinan penerbangan pesawat pun terganggu akibat badai.

 

“Seijuuro- _san?_ ”

 

“Ah, ya?”

 

“Tidak dimakan?” Tetsuna melihat makanan yang tidak disentuh Akashi.

 

“Ah, aku hanya sedang berpikir, bagaimana cara terbaik memulangkanmu.” Tetsuna mengangguk, memperhatikan Akashi yang masih berpikir, “Opsi terbaik terbaik yang kupunya semua berujung pada menginap, tapi--”

 

“Saya tidak masalah.” Akashi diam, ia menatap Tetsuna yang masih asik dengan makanan. Semudah itu ia mempercayainya? Apa ia tidak takut seandainya Akashi ternyata seorang pembunuh -walau bukan- atau orang yang memiliki niat tidak baik? “Selama anda menelefon orang tua saya dan memberi kabar pada mereka.” Akashi mengangguk mengerti.

 

“Benar tidak masalah?” Tetsuna mengangguk, “Seharusnya kamu lebih waspada, Tetsuna. Tidak semua orang si dunia ini baik-” Akashi meneruskan ucapannya, memberi ceramah pada Tetsuna yang mulai tampak terganggu.

 

“Memangnya…, Seijuuro- _san_ mau berbuat jahat?”

 

“Ba-- Tentu tidak, buat apa aku menyakitimu? Tapi itu diluar konteks,” Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya.

 

“Kalau tidak, ya sudah.” Akashi menghela nafasnya. Terkadang Tetsuna bisa benar-benar keras kepala. “Lagipula, jika dari awal saya tidak mempercayai anda, saya tidak akan berada di sini sekarang, Seijuuro- _san,”_ lanjut Tetsuna. “Nah, sebaiknya kita teruskan makannya, nanti dingin.” Tetsuna tersenyum dan kembali menyuap.

 

Akashi mendesah pasrah. Mungkin kali ini ada baiknya ia mengalah.

 

. .

. .

 

Tetsuna mendengar percakapan Akashi dan orangtuanya di telefon. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyetel siaran berita; melihat perkembangan terbaru mengenai hujan. Tetsuna melirik ponselnya, hari ini Nash tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Sebenarnya mereka juga tidak setiap hari berbicara di telefon, tetapi kasus kali ini lain. Tetsuna paham ketika Nash memintanya untuk memberikan waktu padanya untuk sendiri. Namun Tetsuna mengkhawatirkan, dan juga merindukannya.... Ia melirik Akashi, yang kini sudah menutup telefonnya. “..... Kedua orang tuamu… menarik,” Akashi tersenyum, Tetsuna menatap Akashi, bertanya-tanya. “Orang tuamu… tegas namun pengertian, kamu beruntung, Tetsuna.” Tetsuna mengangguk.

 

“Ayah seorang penilai karakter yang baik, penilaiannya jarang sekali meleset,” lanjutan ‘oleh karena itu beliau mengizinkanku pergi dengan anda’ Tetsuna simpan rapat-rapat. Tak ada gunanya memupuk rasa besar kepala Akashi.

 

“Beliau seorang psikolog bukan?” Tetsuna menatap Akashi datar, Akashi hanya mengedikkan bahunya. “Semua tertera di data, aku hanya membacanya.”

 

“Data yang anda minta,” gerutu Tetsuna. Akashi hanya tersenyum, tidak menyangkal. Tetsuna kembali melihat ponselnya, menimbang-nimbang untuk menghubungi Nash atau tidak.

 

“Ibumu?”

 

“Ibu rumah tangga,” Akashi mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebrang Tetsuna, “bukannya ada di data?” tanya Tetsuna, Akashi mengangguk; Tetsuna menatapnya datar, “Lalu kenapa bertanya?”

 

“Memangnya tidak boleh?” Tetsuna memincingkan matanya. Akashi tertawa, “Kalau dirimu?”

 

“ _No comment.”_

 

Akashi tersenyum simpul, “Bahasa Inggrismu bagus,seorang astronom memang harus memiliki bahasa Inggris yang baik ya.” Tetsuna merenggut, sebal karena merasa privasinya dilanggar. Ia memeluk bantal biru muda di sofa, mata kembali menatap ke arah televisi, Akashi mengikuti pandangan Tetsuya.

 

Suara televisi dan rintik hujan mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Berita yang ditampilkan akhirnya berganti, dan Akashi memutuskan untuk mengganti saluran. “Seijuuro- _san….”_

 

“Ya?” Akashi menjawab, pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari layar televisi yang kini menampilkan pertandingan _shogi._

 

“Saya….” Tetsuna diam sejenak dan melirik Akashi.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Boleh mengajak Nash- _san_ ke makam Tetsuya- _san…_?”

 

Bahu Akashi menegang mendengar pertanyaan itu, rahangnya mengeras, dan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. Ia merasakan nafasnya mulai memburu, darah mulai naik ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Rasanya Akashi ingin langsung mengatakan tidak. Namun ia tidak memiliki hak, Tetsuya bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Keduanya saling menatap, Akashi dengan alis berkerenyit, Tetsuna dengan pengharapan. “Aku tidak berhak melarangmu,” jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya terkesan terpaksa bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

 

“Saya… merasa sebaiknya izin terlebih dahulu pada Seijuuro- _san,_ karena bagaimanapun yang mengajak saya adalah Seijuuro- _san._ ” Akashi menarik nafasnya, di satu sisi ia kagum atas sifat jujur Tetsuna, namun di sisi lain ingin rasanya ia marah- namun seperti yang tadi ia katakan, bahwa dirinya tidak berhak untuk marah.

 

Akashi menghela nafas, “Aku sungguh tak berhak melarangmu Tetsuna. Pemakaman Yanaka adalah tempat umum yang boleh dikunjungi semua orang. Pihak keluarga Tetsuya pun tak melarang siapapun untuk mengunjunginya, dan yang terakhir, kamu tidak perlu meminta izinku, karena aku hanyalah teman Tetsuya, tidak lebih.” ujarnya pelan. Ada kesedihan yang Tetsuna rasakan ditiap kata yang Akashi lontarkan, terutama kata terakhir.

 

Betapa menyakitkannya mengucapkan hal seperti itu tentang orang yang kita sukai? Tetsuna mengerenyit. “Seijuuro- _san,_ menyukai Tetsuya- _san_ bukan?” Akashi menatap Tetsuna, lalu mengangguk. “Maksudku bukan suka sebagai teman, sahabat atau semacamnya, tapi-”

 

“Aku mencintainya.”

 

. .

. .

 

Akashi menatap Tetsuna yang tertidur di sofa, lalu melirik jam dinding. Ia menghela nafas. Sudah lewat dari tengah malam rupanya. Ia bangkit dan menyibak tirai jendela balkon, memandang ke langit gelap yang sudah tidak mengguyurkan muatannya. Malam ini pun tampaknya tidak ada bintang di langit. Bintang yang Tetsuya sukai. Akashi menghela nafas, membiarkan pikirannya melayang.

 

Memikirkan Tetsuya, memikirkan Tetsuna.

 

Ia kembali memperhatikan Tetsuna dari pantulan kaca, melihat detil-detil kecil yang tadi ia lewatkan. Baju miliknya tampak longgar di badan Tetsuna, begitu pula sweatpants miliknya. Mata Tetsuna tertutup, terlelap. Mereka berbicara, ah tepatnya Akashi berbicara, bercerita mengenai Tetsuya. Tetsuna mendengarkan semuanya, bagaimana mereka bertemu, bagaimana mereka berpisah, dan bertemu lagi. Mengenai dirinya dan Tetsuya, meluapkan hampir semua hal yang selama ini ia rasakan.

 

Ia memejamkan matanya, sudah berapa lama ia tak melepaskan keluh kesahnya seperti ini? Rasanya sudah begitu lama hingga dirinya lupa, lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki tempat untuk bercerita, bersandar sebagai seorang manusia biasa, sebagai seorang Seijuuro. Helaan nafas dikeluarkan bersamaan dengan memori yang berkelebat. Ibunya adalah tempat bercerita yang ia miliki; cantik, lembut, penuh dengan sentuhan keibuan yang membuat dirinya tenang. Orang kedua yang menjadi sandarannya adalah Tetsuya, Akashi banyak bercerita pada Tetsuya yang sering menatapnya dengan perasaan khawatir, dan mengingatkannya untuk tidak memforsir diri. Dan ketika Tetsuya tiada, belum ada orang yang menggantikan posisi itu.

 

Sampai Tetsuna datang.

 

Akashi membuka matanya, kembali melihat bayangan Tetsuna di kaca. Dua hari. Baru dua hari ia mengenal Tetsuna, namun rasa nyaman itu sudah ada. Akashi sendiri tidak paham apa yang membuatnya gampang membuka diri pada gadis itu; ia yakin kemiripan Tetsuna dan Tetsuya memiliki andil di dalamnya, walau ia tak tahu seberapa besar. Akashi melihat Tetsuna yang membalikkan badannya dengan posisi yang aneh, ia tertawa pelan lalu berjalan ke arah sofa. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat Tetsuna yang masih terlelap. Membaringkan gadis itu di kasurnya dan memberikannya selimut. Memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Tetsuna langsung meringkuk di sumber kehangatan itu. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil selembar selimut lain,berjalan ke kursi malas di ujung ruang kamar. Akashi menepuk-nepuk bantal, berbaring dan menutup matanya.

 

. .

. .

 

Suara bola dipantulkan terdengar samar. Akashi mengedipkan matanya, melihat sekelilingnya yang entah kenapa tampak sangat familiar. Teiko? Ia mengernyitkan alis, kenapa tempat ini mirip dengan Teiko? Akashi menoleh kanan kiri, memperhatikan seksama tempat ia berada. Tak lama, sebuah bola basket bergulir dengan pelan ke arah kakinya, ia membungkuk, mengambil bola itu. Bola familiar yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh semenjak kepergian Tetsuya.

 

“Bisa tolong lempar bolanya?”

 

Mata Akashi membelalak melihat sosok yang berada di depannya, sosok familiar yang selama ini ia rindukan. “Tetsuya?”

 

“Halo Akashi- _kun_ ,” Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, “Senang akhirnya kamu mendengarku.” Akashi mendekat, menyentuh pipi Tetsuya yang masih tampak segar, bukan pucat seperti terakhir kali ia ingat.

 

“Tetsuya.”

 

“Ya?”

 

Akashi langsung memeluk Tetsuya di hadapannya, setengah takut seandainya ia menghilang dalam sekejap. Namun dugaannya meleset, tubuh yang lebih kecil itu bisa ia peluk dengan erat. Ia mengencangkan pelukannya, yang dibalas Tetsuya dengan tak kalah erat. Rasa rindu yang ada mereka luapkan disana. “Aku pasti bermimpi,” ujar Akashi pelan.

 

“Memang.”

 

Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya, melepas pelukannya dan memandang Tetsuya, sebal. “Perlukah kamu jujur di saat-saat seperti ini, Tetsuya?” Tetsuya tertawa, dan Akashi mencubit kedua pipinya.

 

“Ow, ow, ow. Sakit, Akashi- _kun_ ,” gerutu Tetsuya sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Gerutu yang tidak diindahkan oleh Akashi karena ia sedang memandang Tetsuya secara seksama. Tetsuya di hadapannya benar-benar seperti bagaimana ia mengingatnya, mata biru cerah, rambut biru bak warna langit pagi. Akashi mengusap lembut kedua pipi Tetsuya, lalu menempelkan dahi mereka.

 

“Aku merindukanmu Tetsuya.”

 

“Aku tahu.” Tetsuya mengangguk, “Aku juga merindukanmu,” ujarnya lemah. “Maaf kalau aku membuatmu sedih.”

 

“Kamu tidak berubah- seperti yang kuingat.”

 

“Waktu sudah berhenti untukku, Akashi- _kun_ ,” Akashi menarik nafasnya mendengar ucapan itu. Heran dengan ucapan Tetsuya, bukannya ini semua hanya mimpi? Bunga tidur miliknya? Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti nyata? Bahkan respon Tetsuya pun tampak nyata. “Tapi, Akashi- _kun_ kini sudah jauh lebih dewasa ya?” senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Tetsuya, “Jauh lebih keren,” ujarnya sambil tertawa. Akashi rindu senyum itu, senyum yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

 

“Aku sudah tiga puluh empat, Tetsuya. Sudah banyak berubah.”

 

“Keras kepalanya masih sama.”

 

“Yang keras kepala itu kamu, bukan aku.”

 

Tetsuya menggeleng, “Akashi- _kun_ juga punya porsi keras kepalanya sendiri, walau dirimu jarang menyadarinya,” jelas Tetsuya, matanya menatap Akashi lekat.

 

“Mungkin.”

 

Tetsuya menggengam tangan Akashi yang memegang pipinya, lalu memejamkan matanya. “Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Akashi- _kun,_ ” bisiknya pelan. “Tetapi Akashi- _kun_ menutup dirimu dengan begitu rapat.” Genggaman tangan Tetsuya menguat, “Begitu rapat hingga aku tidak bisa masuk- masuk dan membantumu.” Akashi mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari bahwa tangan Tetsuya gemetar.

 

“Tetsuya? Apa yang kamu bicarakan?”

 

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, lalu membuka matanya, “Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu Akashi- _kun_ , karena diriku, kamu menjadi menderita.”

 

“Tapi ini…. Karena kesalahanku, kamu…, seharusnya aku-” bibir Tetsuya menutup bibir Akashi, melarangnya untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

 

Ciuman yang dibalas Akashi dengan lembut, penuh kerinduan, penuh penyesalan dan juga penuh cinta. Kedua bibir itupun berpisah, namun pandangan keduanya masih bertautan. “Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya.”

 

Mata Tetsuya melembut, memandang Akashi dengan penuh makna, “Aku tahu Akashi- _kun._ Di dalam hatiku aku selalu tahu.” Ia memegang pipi Akashi, berjinjit dan mencium dahinya. “Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu atau siapapun Akashi- _kun,”_ bisiknya sambil tersenyum, “Ada orang-orang disekelilingmu yang siap mendukungmu, kapanpun, dimanapun….”

 

 _“_ Tetsuya….”

 

“Cobalah membuka hatimu pada mereka…. Hiduplah kedepan.”

 

“Tetsuya apa yang-”

 

“Cobalah untuk berbahagialah Akashi- _kun_ , kamu layak mendapatkannya.”

 

“Tunggu Tetsuya-”

 

“Cobalah hidup dengan sepenuhmu, semampumu-” sebuah ciuman lain mengunci mulut mereka, “Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sei- _kun._ ”

 

. .

. .

 

Teriakan keras membangunkan Tetsuna dari tidurnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengingat dimana ia berada. Namun teriakan lain membuyarkan fokusnya.

 

“Tetsuya!”

 

Tetsuna melihat sosok Akashi yang tertidur di kursi, tangannya seperti berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Suaranya serak, dan ia bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Tetsuna menghampiri Akashi perlahan, memperhatikan kondisinya yang sepertinya sedang bermimpi. Ia bimbang antara membangunkan atau membiarkan pria itu. Namun ketika tetes air mata perlahan jatuh dari kedua mata Akashi yang tertutup, Tetsuna menarik nafas dan mencoba membangunkan Akashi yang masih bergerak gelisah.

 

“Seijuuro- _san,_ ” ia menggoyangkan badan Akashi pelan, namun tidak berhasil. “Seijuuro- _san.”_ Kali ini ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Akashi, namun nihil. Akashi semakin bergerak gelisah, tangannya tang sengaja menampik tangan Tetsuna yang hendak membangunkannya lagi. Tetsuna menarik nafas, menggigit bibirnya lalu mencoba membangunkannya lagi, “Sei- _kun_ , bangunlah.”

 

Akashi membuka matanya, tampak terkejut, air mata mengalir perlahan dari matanya. “Seijuuro- _san?”_

 

“....Tetsu..na?” Tetsuna mengangguk, menghela nafas lega. Akashi melihat sekitarnya, menyadari bahwa ini adalah kamarnya di Tokyo. Mimpi. Ia bermimpi tentang Tetsuya. Mimpi yang meninggalkan berbagai perasaan di dadanya, rindu, sedih, sayang, dan…, lega? Ia mencoba untuk duduk, Tetsuna mengawasinya dengan seksama.

 

“Seijuuro- _san_ tidak apa? Mau minum?”

 

Akashi menggeleng pelan, “Tidak, tidak usah. Terima kasih,” tolaknya pelan.

 

“....Mimpi buruk…?”

 

Akashi menatap Tetsuna yang tampak cemas, “Tidak…. Bisa dibilang sebaliknya malah.” Tetsuna ber ‘oh’ pelan, lalu diam. “.... Tetsuya…. Dia….” Akashi diam, “Memintaku untuk berbahagia- padahal dia…” Akashi menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan emosinya. “Tapi aku-”

 

“Tapi Seijuuro- _san_ apa?”

 

“Aku lalai dalam menjaga Tetsuya… Aku seharusnya tahu-” bahu Akashi bergetar.

 

“Memangnya Seijuuro- _san_ Tuhan yang tahu segalanya?”

 

“Tapi seharusnya aku harus lebih paham-”

 

“Lalu?”

 

“Mungkin Tetsuya akan tertolong….” Akashi mengusap mukanya, frustasi.

 

“Ya, kemungkinan itu memang selalu ada,” Tetsuna membenarkan, “Namun sekarang yang terjadi bukanlah kemungkinan itu, Seijuuro- _san._ Rasa sesal yang anda miliki harus anda jadikan fondasi untuk bergerak maju. Menjalankan hidup sebaik mungkin, tidak lagi menyepelekan hal sekecil apapun.” Tetsuna diam, menatap Akashi yang masih terlihat kusut. “Tetsuya- _san_ ingin anda bahagia, Seijuuro- _san_.” Tetsuna menaruh tangannya di lengan Akashi, membuat Akashi reflek menatapnya.

 

“Dan jika anda memang menyesalinya, hal yang sekarang anda bisa lakukan adalah menjalankan permintaan Tetsuya- _san_ sebaik yang anda bisa.”

 

“Tapi aku….” suara yang keluar dari mulut Akashi begitu parau dan putus asa.

 

“Hiduplah sepenuhmu, semampumu, karena jika ia mengetahuinya, saya yakin Tetsuya- _san_ akan bahagia.” Tetsuna menatap Akashi, “Karena tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan mengetahui pria yang ia cintai mencoba berusaha menjalani hidup dengan sebaiknya.”

 

Seijuuro Akashi, tiga puluh empat tahun. Pada malam ini, untuk pertama kali dalam sembilan belas tahun terakhir dihidupnya, ia bisa menangis dengan lepas.

.  
  
.

.

.

bersambung....


	13. Blue Constellation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Halo, Ashrey di sini~ sudah lama rasanya saya tidak menulis fic, terutama yang sepanjang ini :”>
> 
> Pertama saya mau ucapkan banyak makasih buat panitia Miragen+ yang sudah mengadakan event ini, terutama Neoratu a.k.a mamanya anak-anak tim Star yang ternyata maso semua kaya mamanya. Husbando(s) dengan supportnya yang ngebuat saya keep on writing, serta para beta reader yang rela “melelahkan” matanya buat membaca dan mengkoreksi fic ku ini.
> 
> Juga buat Grey, Makasih buat ilustrasi-ilustrasi cantiknnya //////////
> 
> Last but not least, para pembaca di mana pun anda berada~ dan mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, dan selamat membaca!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Karakter bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya Tetsuya dah punya harem sendiri :)) ( the story itself baru punyaku)

Part Thirteen - Blue Constelation

 

Akashi menatap layar monitor dengan seksama, mencoba memfokuskan dirinya, namun sia-sia. Ia membuka kacamatanya lalu menghela nafas. Sudah hampir tiga bulan semenjak ia bermimpi akan Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum, mengingat kembali mimpi yang membebaskan dirinya dari jerat kepahitan hatinya.

 

Ponselnya berbunyi, ia mengecek surel terbaru yang masuk ke email pribadinya. Matanya membaca tiap baris kata surel yang sebenarnya tidak panjang itu, lalu mengulum senyum. Bahkan di email pun Tetsuna tidak segan untuk mengingatkannya agar tidak pulang terlalu malam. Ia mengetikkan surel balasan, meminta Tetsuna makan yang lain selain _milkshake_ _strawberry_. Akashi tertawa kecil, membayangkan reaksi muka Tetsuna yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Merengut, atau memasang muka datar. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan meregangkan badan, memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak.

 

Siapa yang mengira hidupnya akan berjalan seperti ini? Akashi sendiri berpikir bahwa ia akan selamanya tenggelam dalam kepahitan, memfokuskan dirinya kepada pekerjaan demi menghilangkan rasa tak nyamannya. Namun pertemuannya dengan Tetsuna perlahan mulai merubah hal itu.

 

Perlahan rasa pahit yang selama ini mencekiknya mulai memudar, pelan namun pasti. Ia memandang foto Tetsuya dan tersenyum, berjanji padanya akan berusaha menjalankan hidup sebaik yang ia bisa.

 

Kali ini Tetsuya di balik bingkai terlihat tersenyum tulus padanya.

 

. .

. .

 

Nash menyiram air pada nisan abu-abu di depannya, lalu menghela nafas. Semenjak mengetahui lokasi makam Tetsuya dari Tetsuna, ia rutin mengunjungi tempat ini tiap minggunya. Terkadang bersama Tetsuna, namun lebih sering sendiri karena tidak mau mengganggu jadwal kuliah Tetsuna.

 

“Tetsuya,” panggilnya pelan, dan beberapa memori berkelebatan di benaknya. Memori tentang mimpinya mengenai Tetsuya tiga bulan lalu. Ia tersenyum kecil. Di mimpi itu Tetsuya seakan-akan berpamitan padanya, berujar bahwa Nash sudah memiliki tempat untuk bersandar. Dirinya mengelak, membantah, meminta agar Tetsuya tetap disana. Namun Tetsuya hanya tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia sudah ada bersamanya, dan akan selalu bersamanya namun bukan di sini. Nash mendengus, kurang lebih ia bisa menerka apa maksud ucapan Tetsuya.

 

Hidup memang suka sekali mempermainkannya.

 

“Gold.”

 

Lamunan Nash buyar ketika Akashi memanggilnya, Nash melirikkan matanya, dan memberi anggukan kecil. Bergeser sedikit, memberikan tempat pada Akashi yang ingin berdoa. Akashi membakar dupa, lalu memanjatkan doa, meletakkan segelelas _milkshake_ vanila disamping bola basket yang dibawa oleh Nash.

 

Ini bukan pertamakalinya mereka bertemu berdua di depan makam Tetsuya. Pertama kali mereka bertemu ada Tetsuna disana, suasana canggung sepanjang ziarah tidak bisa dielakkan. Akashi masih menyimpan kepahitan pada dirinya, Nash tahu itu. Namun Akashi tetap berusaha bersikap _civil_ padanya, Nash menghargainya dan bersikap sama. Pertemuan pertama mereka tanpa Tetsuna pun terjadi, Nash sempat mengira Akashi akan bertindak lain, namun ternyata ia salah. Akashi masih memperlakukannya sama ketika Tetsuna berada di antara mereka.

 

“.... Aku…” Ucapan Nash membuat Akashi yang sedang merapihkan buket bunga terdiam, walaupun sering bertemu bukan berarti mereka saling berbicara. “Tidak pernah bermaksud melukainya,” Nash melihat bagaimana tangan Akashi mengepal, menunggu detik-detik kepalan itu meluncur ke arahnya.

 

Karena Nash tahu ia layak menerimanya.

 

“Dulu aku memang seorang bajingan arogan yang tidak bisa melihat orang lain,” ia melanjutkan, “Namun tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun untuk melukainya.” Akashi berbalik, menatapnya. Nash menarik nafas, dan menutup matanya, bersiap untuk menerima pukulan yang akan dilayangkan.

 

Namun pukulan itu tak pernah datang.

 

“Tetsuya tak akan mau melihatku melayangkan tinju untuk orang yang sudah mengakui kesalahannya.”

 

Nash tertegun, “Ah- ya…. Dia memang pria yang seperti itu ya.”

 

“Ya,” jawab Akashi sebelum beranjak pergi.

 

Hidup memang suka mempermainkannya, namun Nash bersyukur kali ini tampaknya berakhir dengan baik.

 

. .

. .

 

“Tsuna.”

 

Gadis yang dipanggil tidak mengindahkannya dan tetap berjalan.

 

“Tetsuna.”

 

Langkah terhenti, dan Tetsuna membalikkan badannya, menghadapi sang pemanggil, “Ah, _Sir_ Gold? Ada apa?”

 

Nash menghela nafasnya, kecewa. Tetsuna -yang kini sudah menginjak semester lima- menatapnya datar. “Apa?” tanya Tetsuna, sebal karena beberapa minggu belakangan ini Nash suka sekali menggodanya.

 

“Aku jadi merindukan saat-saat kamu memanggilku Nash- _san_ di kampus,” ujar Nash dengat raut sedih, Tetsuna memincingkan matanya.

 

“Cuma itu yang ingin anda sampaikan _Sir?_ ” Nash tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan badannya, berbisik pelan.

 

“Ada muffin _strawberry_ yang baru matang pagi ini, mau mampir?”

 

Tetsuna mundur selangkah, memegangi telinganya yang panas dan mungkin memerah. Nash tersenyum puas melihat reaksi yang diberikan Tetsuna. “Aku mulai yakin kalau _Sir_ benar-benar pelaku cabul yang waktu itu,” ujar Tetsuna kesal, matanya memincing. Nash secara otomatis melindungi tulang keringnya.

 

“Mana ada pelaku cabul menawarkan muffin? Biasanya yang nereka tawarkan itu benda yang lain-- OOWWW!!”

 

Dan hari itu Nash mengetahui sikutan Tetsuna sama sakitnya dengan tendangannya.

 

. .

. .

 

Akashi tersenyum melihat Tetsuna yang tampak mengagumi peralatan baru di planetarium Municipal Science Center. Begitu kabar itu terdengar olehnya, Akashi mengajak Tetsuna kesana, yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh gadis itu. Mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi planetarium yang juga sekaligus musium itu hingga waktunya tutup.

 

Harus ia akui, bahwa ia cukup terkejut dan tersanjung melihat kenerjikan dan keantusiasan Tetsuna ketika mereka berkunjung. Mata Tetsuna bersinar, seperti mata Tetsuya ketika bermain basket. Mata penuh antusiasisme yang penuh semangat, membuatnya berjanji untuk mengajak lagi gadis itu untuk melihat bintang. Janji yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

 

Bahkan pertemuan dan hubungan ini seharusnya tidak Akashi pertahankan, Akashi sadar bahwa sedikit banyak ia tertarik pada Tetsuna. Bukan semata-mata karena kemiripannya dengan Tetsuya, namun Tetsuna sebagai seorang wanita. Akashi sempat bimbang, sempat menjauhi Tetsuna. Menyadari perbedaan umur mereka yang terpaut terlalu jauh, dan betapa anehnya hubungan mereka di mata masyarakat.

 

Karena itu ia menjauhi Tetsuna. Beberapa bulan ia mencoba menjauhi Tetsuna, bulan yang penuh siksaan, dan ternyata dirinya tidak sanggup, tidak sanggup kehilangan Tetsuna karena hal yang sepele, karena hal remeh seperti perbedaan usia.

 

Pengalamannya dengan Tetsuya sudah memberi pelajaran berharga bagi Akashi, bahwa waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia atur, waktulah yang menggenggam mereka, siap memisahkan kapanpun juga. Ia sudah kehilangan Tetsuya, karena ketidak beraniannya, namun kali ini ia tidak mau kehilangan Tetsuna karena kesalahan yang sama.

 

“Es krimnya meleleh, Seijuuro- _san._ Seijuuro- _san...?”_

 

“Ah, ya? Maaf, aku melamun.”

 

“Mengenai Tetsuya- _san?_ ”

 

“Mengenaimu sebenarnya.”

 

Tetsuna mengedip, bingung. “Ada apa dengan diriku?”

 

“Tidak. Aku hanya mengingat bagaimana kita bertemu,” Akashi tersenyum, menggigit lagi es krim batangan yang sempat mereka beli tadi.

 

“Ah ya, Seijuuro- _san_ saat itu menyebalkan.”

 

Alis Akashi naik sebelah, “Oh ya?’

 

“Sangat,” jawabnya mantap, membuat Akashi tertawa.

 

“Lalu Gold?” tanyanya.

 

“Kenapa dengan Nash- _san?”_

 

“Pertama kali kalian bertemu?” tanyanya lebih spesfik. Kini setelah hampir satu tahun berlalu, bibirnya sudah bisa mengucapkan nama itu tanpa rasa pahit.

 

“Aku mengguyurnya dengan _milkshake_ dan menendang tulang keringnya.” Akashi tersedak es yang sedang ia makan. Tetsuna menepuk-nepuk punggung Akashi, berusaha membantu.

 

“Mengguyur dan…. Menendangnya?”

 

Tetsuna mengangguk, “Karena kukira dia pelaku mesum yang sempat heboh di dekat kampus,” dan kali ini Akashi tertawa lepas, keras hingga bahunya bergerak naik turun dan air matanya mengalir.

 

“Dia patut mendapatkannya.”

 

“Seijuuro- _san….”_

 

“Ahahaha, tidak, aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku membencinya. Tapi karena apapun yang saat itu ia lakukan hingga membuatmu menyimpulkan bahwa dia pelaku cabul,” jelas Akashi sambil masih tertawa.

 

Tetsuna mengangguk paham, lalu berfikir sejenak. “Kalau dipikir-pikir… impresi pertamaku pada kalian berdua sama-sama buruk.” Akashi menaikan alisnya, mempersilahkan Tetsuna untuk melanjutkan omongannya. “Yang satunya pelaku cabul, yang satunya stalker bermulut kasar.”

 

“.... Yang kedua itu…. Aku?”

 

“Memangnya siapa lagi?

 

 _Image_ seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang manyun, selamanya akan tertanam di benak Tetsuna.

 

. .

. .

 

Tetsuna merapihkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya, ia melihat jamnya lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tampak jelas sedang menunggu. Ia tersenyum tipis, melihat rangkaian bunga yang dibelinya, paduan tiga warna kontras namun sangat cantik.

 

“Whoa- bunganya cantik sekali,” seseorang berkata, Tetsuna mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat dua orang pria asing di depannya. Matanya memincing, merasakan _dejavu._ “Sama seperti yang membawa ya?” ujar pria itu ke temannya yang mengangguk lalu tertawa. Tetsuna menghela nafasnya. Mengingat bahwa dulu pernah ada kejadian seperti.ini. “Tapi sayang, kenapa gadis secantik kamu sendirian, non?” ujar pria itu, temannya terkekeh pelan.

 

“Saya sedang menunggu orang.”

 

“Ah, bisa saja alasannya, tak perlu malu.” Alis Tetsuna mengernyit. Pria-pria ini keras kepala rupanya. Teman si pria itu berbisik, lalu mereka tertawa.

 

“Hei, temanmu ya? Baiklah kita tunggu dia, sehabis itu kita berkencan yu.”

 

Ah… benar-benar _dejavu._

 

“Maaf, tapi kami tidak berminat kencan denganmu.” Akashi muncul dari belakang kedua pria itu, _paperbag_ majiba di tangan.

 

“Tch, pria ternyata, pendek pula. Apanya yang bagus dari si cebol ini non?” Tetsuna mengedipkan matanya, sebenarnya Akashi tidak pendek, 175 centimeter termasuk lumayan tinggi untuk rata-rata pria di Jepang, namun tampaknya dua orang yang mengganggunya memang lebih tinggi dari Akashi, walau hanya lima-enam centi. Tetsuna melihat bagaimana muka Akashi berubah ketika dipanggil cebol. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, dua orang ini mencari mati.

 

“Butuh lawan yang lebih tinggi? Kebetulan, dua lawan dua. Adil kan?” Nash muncul tak lama kemudian, bola basket di tangan.

 

“Sendiri juga cukup, Gold.”

 

“Hmm- tapi kalau berdua lebih cepat.”

 

Nash dan Akashi mulai berdebat kecil, tidak menyadari kedua pemuda itu sudah melarikan diri, Tetsuna tersenyum.

 

Memang _dejavu,_ walau kali ini ada yang berbeda.

 

“Tuan-tuan, bisakah melanjutkan debatnya nanti? Tetsuya- _san_ sudah menunggu.” Akashi dan Nash terdiam, lalu mengangguk dan mengapit Tetsuna yang tersenyum, membayangkan betapa bahagianya Tetsuya mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun seperti ini.

 

. .

. .

 

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak perkenalan Tetsuna dengan Nash dan Akashi, -tiga setengah lebih jika dengan Nash- dan ini pertama kalinya Tetsuna benar-benar kecewa pada kedua orang pria itu.

 

Tetsuna sadar selama ini hubungan mereka bertiga bisa dibilang unik- bila tidak aneh. Satu wanita dengan dua orang pria. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa akan ada saatnya dirinya memilih antara Nash atau Akashi, namun ia tidak pernah bisa. Ia menyayangi kedua pria itu secara sama. Tetsuna sempat bingung, depresi bahkan ketika mencoba memilih salah satu dari mereka. Ia tersandung, jatuh dalam spiral yang tak henti. Dirinya tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila ia memilih di antara mereka.

 

Mungkin ia memang egois, mungkin ia terlalu percaya diri atau memang hanya aneh. Karena hatinya tak sanggup melihat Nash dan Akashi terjatuh lagi seperti dulu. Tak sanggup melihat mereka kehilangan lagi, hal yang dirinya sendiri pun juga tak sanggup.

 

Tetsuna sudah berniat untuk menjaga kedua pria itu, hingga mereka bosan padanya, mencari jalan hidupnya masing-masing, dan mungkinlah disaat itu dirinya akan lega. Melihat dua orang yang dicintai dirinya dan juga Tetsuya bahagia. Tetsuna sudah pernah mengutarakan ini pada kedua orang pria itu, bahwa ia tidak akan mau dan bisa memilih diantaranya. Saat itu mereka menerimanya, dan Tetsuna pikir mereka sudah paham, tapi ternyata dirinya salah.

 

“Tetsuya- _san_ , mereka berdua benar-benar menyebalkan,” gerutu Tetsuna di depan makam Tetsuya. “Kupikir mereka selama ini paham- tapi ternyata tidak.” Wangi dupa yang menguar pelan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang, lebih nyaman. “Teganya mereka melakukan hal seperti ini di hari ulang tahunku.” Matanya yang sembab kini kembali berkaca-kaca ketika memori kejadian pagi tadi kembali terputar di benaknya.

 

Akashi dan Nash mengajaknya bertemu di Majiba, hal yang terkadang mereka lakukan, terutama untuk kesempatan-kesempatan khusus. Namun ia tak mengira bahwa keduanya akan duduk bersebelahan, membuka dua buah kotak cincin dan melamarnya. Jika ia gadis normal mungkin ia akan melonjak senang, namun Tetsuna justru takut. Takut kehilangan keduanya, dan marah karena mereka begitu tega mendesaknya dengan cara itu.

 

Mereka memaksanya memilih.

 

“Ini pertamakalinya aku benar-benar marah, Tetsuya- _san,”_ ia kembali bercerita. “Begitu marah hingga respons pertama yang kulakukan adalah mengguyur mereka dengan _milkshake_ dan berlari keluar dari Majiba.” Tetsuna terdiam, menatap gelas _milkshake_ vanila yang ia bawa untuk Tetsuya.

 

“Mereka menyebalkan.” Isaknya, butir-butir air mata mengalir, menetes membasahi nisan Tetsuya. “Seharusnya…, mereka tidak melakukan itu….” bahu Tetsuna gemetar, “Jika mereka sudah lelah, kenapa tidak pergi? Tinggalkan saja…. Jangan paksa diriku untuk memilih.” Abu dupa yang terbakar mulai berjatuhan perlahan.

 

“Aku tidak bisa memilih Tetsuya- _san_. Aku ini egois, aku memang tidak mau kehilangan mereka- namun aku lebih tidak bisa memilih di antara keduanya,” tangis Tetsuna semakin deras, “Akan lebih baik bagiku melihat mereka berbahagia dengan orang lain, dibandingkan seperti ini…,” suara Tetsuna memelan, tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata yang masih jatuh.

 

“Kukira mereka paham, Tetsuya- _san._ Dan kukira mereka mengerti- mengerti bahwa seharusnya-”

 

“Seharusnya kamu mendengarkan kami hingga akhir, Tetsuna.” Tetsuna membalikkan badannya, melihat sosok Akashi di sebelah kanannya.

 

“Akashi- _san,”_ Akashi berjengit mendengar panggilan yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuna. “Sejak kapan?” mata Tetsuna memincing- walau efeknya hilang karena matanya sembab dan merah.

 

“Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sebenarnya,” suara lain yang familiar menjawab. Tetsuna menghela nafasnya, menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Nash sedang berdiri di sana. Mereka berdua mengepungnya.

 

“Gold- _san.”_ Nash meringis mendegar intonasi Tetsuna, lalu ia mengusap rambutnya dan menghela nafas.

 

“Sudah kubilang ini bukan ide bagus Akashi,” gerutu Nash, sebal. “Berkatmu aku mandi _milkshake_ lagi setelah sekian lama.”

 

“Memangnya aku tidak?”

 

“Aku sudah dua kali, _thanks to you.”_

 

“Untuk apa kalian ke sini?”

 

“Untuk meminta jawabanmu,” kedua pria itu mengucapkannya bersamaan, membuat dada Tetsuna sesak. Keduanya berjalan mendekati Tetsuna yang sedang berusaha agar tidak menangis.

 

“Kurasa jawabanku sudah cukup jelas tuan-tuan, apa perlu kuperjelas lagi?” jawab Tetsuna getir. Nash menghela nafas, memutar bola matanya ke arah Akashi, menyalahkan pria yang mencetuskan ide ini. Akashi hanya diam, berusaha bersikap santai dan mencoba menenangkan Tetsuna. “Bila kalian tidak bisa menerima jawabanku maka aku akan keluar dari kehidupan kalian.”

 

Langkah Nash dan Akashi terhenti, tepat disamping Tetsuna. Nash merangkulnya, sementara Akashi menggenggam tangannya. Tetsuna berusaha memberontak, namun kalah tenaga.

 

“Dan kamu nona, seharusnya mendengarkan ucapan kami sampai akhir.” Akashi mengangkat tangan kanan Tetsuna dan menyelipkan dua buah cincin disana. Tetsuna tertegun, diam, memperhatikan jari manisnya, lalu melihat ke arah Akashi dan Nash, dan kembali lagi ke jarinya.

 

“Biar kami ulangi pertanyaan kami, Tetsuna.” Nash melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Tetsuna yang masih tampak bingung, dan menggenggam tangan Tetsuna yang masih bebas.

 

“Dan kali ini tolong dengarkan hingga selesai.”

 

. .

. .

. .

. .

Pemakaman Yanaka, Tokyo.

 

Helaian rambut biru yang terurai pelan itu bergerak perlahan, mengikuti tubuh pemiliknya yang baru saja mengambil duduk. Ia mengambil buku menu yang disodorkan kepadanya, mata birunya membacanya pelan deretan huruf itu. Sesekali pandangan matanya bergulir, menatap kasir yang siap menerima pesanannya.

 

“Satu _milkshake vanilla,”_ ujarnya kepada pelayan yang sedang menunggu. Pelayan itu mengangguk, memasukkan pesanannya ke mesih _register._ “Tambahkan juga kentang goreng ukuran besar.”

 

“Itu saja?” tanya kasir, gadis itu mengangguk, memgeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar. Tak lama _paperbag_ berlogokan M diletakkan di depan sang gadis, yang mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan keluar bersamaan dengan belanjaannya.

 

Ia berjalan sebentar, menaiki tangga kuil, lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Mata birunya memandang sekitarnya, mencari-cari sosok yang familiar untuknya. Tapi nampaknya sosok itu belum muncul. Ia menghela nafasnya.

 

“Wah non, sedang apa disini sendiri?”

 

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya, melihat segerombolan pria datang menghampirinya. Aneh, tumben sekali sosoknya gampang terlihat di tempat seperti ini.

 

“Daripada sendirian mending sama kami. Nanti kita bersenang-senang,” ujar pemuda itu sambil terkekeh, teman-temannya tertawa.

 

“Tidak. Saya sedang ada janji.” Tolakan halus namun tegas dilontarkan. Gerombolan pemuda itu menjadi ricuh.

 

“Ayolah, tak usah berbohong. Mana ada orang janjian di tempat seperti ini.” Salah satu dari mereka mencoba mendekatinya. Alis biru si gadis semakin berkerut, mulai kesal akan sikap kurang ajar pemuda-pemuda ini. Ia berdiri perlahan, dan salah seorang pemuda itu memegang lengannya.

 

“Apa yang kau-”

 

“Jangan sembarangan pegang-pegang,” suara seseorang memotong ucapan sang gadis.

 

"Hei apa yang--!!"  
  
Pemuda itu terdiam ketika melihat lawannya, dua orang pria tinggi, satu berambut pirang dan yang lainnya berambut merah, sedang menatap mereka tajam. Bahkan pria tinggi berambut pirang itu sedang mengambil ancang-ancang bela diri. Merasa bahaya mendekat, pemuda-pemuda itu mulai mundur perlahan, lalu lari. Gadis berambut biru itu menatap dengan datar, lalu menghela nafasnya.  
  
"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri Kak Kane, Kak Shin."  
  
"Apa kamu gila? Bisa-bisa kamu membunuh mereka Akiko!! Kamu juara nasional karate!" Shin, si pemuda berambut merah menegur adiknya, sambil mengacak-acak rambut Akiko, membuat gadis itu merengut kesal.

 

"Tapi-"

 

"Akiko...." Teguran pelan keluar dari bibir Kane, gadis itu melemparkan pandangannya ke kakak tertuanya, menyipitkan matanya ketika sinar matahari mengintip dari balik helaian pirang di kepala kakaknya. 

 

"Lagipula Dad, Ayah dan Mom sedang menunggu, ayo." Kane berbicara dengan tenang, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah adik perempuannya itu, berusaha menyudahi perdebatan yang mungkin akan muncul.

  
Akiko menghela nafas, namun tersenyum, mengikuti kedua kakaknya menyusul orang tua mereka yang sedang menunggu mereka di makam paman Tetsuya.

 

Tamat

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yap, finally berakhir :D
> 
> Makasi buat yang sudah baca sampai akhir :"D kuharap bisa mmembantu mengisi jatah asupan kalian haha.
> 
> Oh ya, ada beberapa yang bertanya sama saya, Tetsuna menikahi dua-duanya? Jawabnya iya (makanya ada tag polyamory haha), punya tiga anak yaitu Kane, Shin dan Akiko. 
> 
> \- Kane, yang paling tua anak dengan Nash, mewarisi tampilan fisik ayahnya, namun sifatnya lebih mirip seperti Akashi, tenang dan kalem, juga menyukai Shogi dan mendapat tutor dari Akashi.  
> \- Shin, anak kedua dengan Akashi, mewarisi tampilan fisik Akashi (terutama rambut dan muka), sifatnya mirip Nash, lebih playful dan sedikit arogan, sangat fasih dalam berbahasa Inggris, mewarisi kemampuan memasak Nash.  
> \- Akiko, putri bungsu yang sangat mirip dengan Tetsuna, membuatnya menjadi anak kesayangan di antara para pria di keluarganya, berminat pada karate, dan mewakili hawa keberadaan rendah milik ibunya, susah mencari pacar karena kedua kakaknya yang selalu ikut campur.
> 
> Sedangkan Nash mengambil kewarganegaraan Jepang, menjadi dosen tetap, sementara Akashi mundur dari CEO Akashi corp (hanya mengawasi saja), dan menseriuskan karir menjadi pemain shogi profesional. Tetsuna menjadi seorang Astronom ditempatkan di NASA, sebelum dia meminta kembali ke Jepang agar lebih dekat dengan keluarganya.


End file.
